Deep Winter: Jack Frost's Quest
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Jack Frost enjoys being a Guardian. Though Pitch Black was defeated, ten years later, Jack Frost learns that there is a new, far greater threat not just to the guardians, but to humanity. Jamie Bennett becomes a key player, in a way that not even Pitch could have imagined. A new Guardian is discovered in Salem, Massachusetts.Jack Frost also learns there is a catch to his role. JxE
1. Adventure 1: Not How I Planned New Year

Life couldn't be better.

Jack Frost felt great about the defeat of Pitch Black, the Boogie man from ten years ago. He knew that there had been tensions that he would return, but fortunately, there had been no signs of him and The Guardians felt confident that they could handle him even if he did come back. Jack floated absently in the park. This wasn't a special park, it was just recreational for Jack to rest when he didn't feel like starting snowball fights or pulling pranks. Jack liked to consider himself well-behaved, although he just couldn't resist an occasional prank on people who he felt deserved a good gob-smacking. He formed a snowball in his hand, while holding his staff in the other. Lost in his musings, he didn't notice a little girl in bright red pigtails come running over to the bench he was currently occupying.

"Santa? Is that you?" The little girl asked eagerly. Frost blinked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Santa...I'm Jack Frost, sorry," he smiled, "How you get a guy as big as him mixed up with a guy as well- not- is beyond me..."

The little girl didn't have the chance to reply because her anxious mother suddenly grabbed her by the hand and tugged her over to the path leading away from the bench. "Honey, you can talk to your imaginary friend while we go for a walk," her mother was saying tiredly. Jack Frost sighed, watching the two walk away. The little girl turned back and gave Frost a quick wave and it was returned, though Jack's hand fell to his side watching the little girl leave. He didn't know why, but there were rare times when he wished time would stand still. Adults couldn't see The Guardians or anything magical really. It seemed logic replaced imagination. Or rather, that's what Growing Up was all about. Jack felt sad, thinking about if he too, would have one day just put the wonder of The Guardians behind him had he remained human. Looking to his pale hands, Jack still felt a mixture of amazement that the "man" in the moon had done this to him. He had never met this man, however it was definitely on Jack's To Do List. However, Jack felt sad all the same.

Jack had always found adults to be strange. He didn't know why someone had to stop believing once they hit adult-hood. Funnily enough, compared to the other Guardians, Jack knew he was the youngest. He looked to his pale hands. His eyes glossed over for that rare brief moment of wondering how his life would have been different...

_"Jack! Jack!" His little sister looked tearful, shaking in her skates, as the ice cracked around her. Jack knew he had to convince her that it was alright, that everything was ok. Even if it cost him his life -and it did- he was determined to save his little precious sister. He had to treat the ice like a game. That's all. Don't fear it. Don't conceal it. _

"Treat ice...like a game..." Jack murmured quietly to himself. He looked up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to snow without Jack's influence, although Jack knew that without his staff, he was powerless. He had been lucky that Pitch Black had been foolish enough to throw the remains of the staff down with Jack back during their scrabble in Jack's home, Antarctica. Otherwise trying to climb that slippery ice would have been a real pain in the-

"OW!" Jack yelped, feeling something like a sting in his rear. Jumping up, he noticed, "Baby Tooth?!" The little fairy squeaked indignantly, and Jack realized that he was no longer alone. The Tooth Fairy giggled, as she flitted in front of Jack in the air, flapping her -as usual- beautiful wings.

"You were totally spaced out, Jack," she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you got a Flurry up there for brains?" Jack heard a familiar gruff Australian accented disgruntled tone remark from behind. Swirling, he floated in air to see that the Easter Bunny had also graced him with his furry cotton-tailed presence.

"Nice to see you too, fuzzball," Jack retorted, quirking a brow.

"I am NOT fuzzy," the Easter Bunny huffed.

"Boys, BOYS!" The Tooth Fairy laughed. "Come Jack, you've been summoned."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Summoned? By who?"

"By the Tooth Fairy," The ruffled rabbit responded snarkily. The Tooth Fairy glared. The Easter Bunny quickly coughed. "That's just an expression," he quickly ammended. Jack smirked though. It was funny when the rabbit tried to fix his snarkiness.

"It would appear that the man in the moon has asked for you," The Tooth Fairy explained. Jack blinked back blankly.

"I don't know why we even bother, he still won't even wear the snow shoes," the Easter Bunny huffed.

"You of all people should understand that being barefoot is enjoyable," Jack teased.

"Oi Mate, you'll get frost bite," the Easter Bunny retorted lamely.

"Rather cold than furry," Jack poked fun. The Easter Bunny looked grumpy as hell. Jack didn't understand why the rabbit was being so moody. Hadn't they made their peace? Unless... "...Are you jealous?" Jack asked curious. He saw the visible twitch in the rabbit's ears. That was a yes. However, the Easter Bunny twitched his nose haughtily and crossed his front paws.

"Jealous? No. Why would I be jealous of you? I mean, it's not like I haven't been doing my job for oh say, over 400 years, and you've only been in yours for what, 10? It's not at all like I'd wonder why I've never been asked to see the man of the moon, himself. It's not like I totally didn't plan to be turned into your neighborhood friendly Peter Rabbit, " The rabbit thumped his giant furry hind-foot, and a hole was created.

"...Wait, whoa, I get...I get to meet him...the man of the moon?" Jack Frost slowly let the information sink in like fresh snowflakes melting on his nose.

"That's right!" The Tooth Fairy smiled. "Of course, it's...not _him, him _ that we meet...more like...it's through a stone..."

Jack Frost blinked in confusion. "A...stone?" he repeated.

"Specifically a moonstone, mate," The Rabbit replied sullenly, "Unless of course, you want to talk to the woman in the sun, I'm sure she's real hot with juicy details on the man in the moon."

Jack rubbed his cold hands together. "I'm all for it! Maybe that stone is my link to the man himself!"

"Only one way to find out," the Easter Bunny stepped aside from the hole.

Jack cast him a suspicious glance.

"What are you waiting for Jack?" The Tooth Fairy asked curiously. Jack crossed his arms.

"I haven't forgotten that one time when you stuck me in a hole that went to China, _literally._" He floated over to the hole to see if he coudn't see the end, though he didn't have much luck.

"Oh that? Ah Crikey, I didn't _mean _to do that, mate," The Easter Bunny smirked, "I just love that saying, "Dig a hole to China", must've just messed up directions or something."

The Tooth Fairy sighed. "Boys, Boys!" She tittered. The other fairies with her began to make a heart again around Jack and she blinked and tittered, shooing them from Jack. "Shoo! Shoo! Girls! Keep our uniform in good name! Don't lose yourselves!" She flitted over but got distracted by the perfect snowy white coloring of Jack's teeth. She was barely aware that she was in kissing distance when she felt a tug on the collar of her dress, and The Easter Bunny growling.

"You, don't get distracted either!" He hopped down the hall. The Tooth Fairy blinked. Jack whistled.

"Wonder what's got his fur in a knot," Jack mused.

"...Who knows..." the Tooth-Fairy furrowed her brow, but suddenly her eyes flickered sadly. Jack frowned.

"You know something." He wasn't asking a question.

The Tooth Fairy however was already down the hole and Jack let out an exhasperated sigh, and followed. He had more pressing matters, he mused. For instance, he wanted to know what this new summoning was about! Arriving in the familiar bustling North Pole, Frost was pleased he no longer had to get past the Yetti security in order to explore. They came to the familiar room of Santa Clause's and Jack whistled as he hadn't seen the stone previously. It stood in its pedestal, radiant, the full moon shining on it. It glowed, like fresh snow, and Jack felt drawn to it. He hadn't realized he was extending his hand out to touch it, until he felt his hand get slapped away by Santa.

"Ah! Ah! No touchy of the pretty rock!" Santa boomed. "Now Frost, it has ...come to our understanding, our as in all us other guardians that ...there are many benefits as you know to being a guardian..."

Jack nodded. It'd been 10 years. He was pretty sure he knew the ropes by now. "Mhm, yep." He nodded.

"...As well you know it is our duty to protect the innocence and fostering of the imagination of the children..." Santa continued.

"Check that," Jack said, nodding in agreement. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"...And you also know that when we hit a certain age we need to find a potential mate in order to keep our powers or else we become human and get replaced by someone else," Santa finished quickly.

Jack nodded. "Mhmm yep, I kno-" The gears turned. Jack gaped, open mouthed at the four other guardians. "Escuse me?"

The others wouldn't make eye-contact. Jack's mouth remained open. It slowly registered. "You heard the Big Red Man, you have'ta get married!" The Easter Bunny repeated, enjoying the look of utter horror crossing Jack's face. Jack thought the rabbit had been jealous. Oh no, he realized now that he was mistaken. The damn rabbit had been twitching from trying not to laugh.

"W-Whoa wait!" Jack held up his hands, spluttering. "What about _you_ guys? I'm- I'm only 310 years old! I'm too young!"

Jack knew that actually sounded ridiculous but in comparison, wasn't he the youngest one of the group? As far as he knew, he was. Santa cleared his throat. "The man in the moon notifies us...Jack...of when our ...mate will appear. It would appear...it has picked one for you."

Jack shook his head. This couldn't be happening. Him? Getting married? Of all the stuff to pull on him, the man in the moon really outdid himself. He stubbornly slammed his staff onto the ground by the end of it, and ice encased the floor, making it slippery for Santa, the little jingly elves, and the Easter Bunny who lost balance quickly, falling on his face. "I refuse!" His eyes were a stormy grey. "If this is what it means to be a Guardian...then I quit."

Santa gasped. "You can't! Jack, please! Be reasonable!"

The Tooth Fairy looked away sadly. "...Oh Jackie..." she sighed. Jack shook his head. It was like trying to breathe...it was cold...all over again... he felt powerless...speechless...confused...betrayed. Why had they kept this from him?

"No. Tell the man on the moon to get one of you guys to marry," Jack said stiffly.

The Easter Bunny snorted. "Oh right, I'm a great choice for a lover. Big and Furry."

"You're 6'1, a family man who hides pretty eggs for children, and you've got a big warm heart, women would go for that," Jack quirked a brow.

"...mate, the only kind of women I could even get are...nevermind." The Easter Bunny glowered.

"I'm afraid the moon chose you, Jack," The Tooth Fairy gently placed her hand tentatively on Jack's shoulder. Jack however shook it over angrily. He could see the hurt register in her pretty features, in those lavender eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to even apologize. It was like his feet were frozen, like he was feeling the cold as the enemy for the first time. He had finally accepted his gift, accepted his role, found an identity...and now this had to happen. Jack gripped his staff. Santa cleared his throat.

"Before you ...er...make any hasty decisions, please...at least...learn about who it is you need to meet," Santa began. Jack shook his head.

"I have no interest in manipulating a poor young woman in order to fill some status quo," Jack coldly replied. The air dropped to below zero and even Santa shivered. A bad mood Jack was never a fun Jack. Santa however, boldly walked over to Jack. Jack flew up in the air however. He wanted out. He wanted away. He wanted a place of solitude to think, to take this all in. Santa looked towards the Tooth Fairy for assistance. Jack was lost in thought.

"Jack, please..." the Tooth Fairy gently flitted up to him, and reached out to touch his shoulder but he visibly moved away. His eyes were cold and conflicted. It was apparent that he was also just plain confused. "If you don't do this...we'll lose the you we all know...you'll become a human..."

Jack's breath caught. Human. Hadn't he wished for that long ago...or maybe not so long ago? Since 10 years ago, he had finally found an identity...he no longer had wished for a home...to be noticed...for anything, just to be human. He had come to terms with who he was, Jack Frost. He gripped his staff tightly. Santa sighed. "It is up to you, after all... " he gestured to the stone. It began to glow again. Frost shook his head though.

"I made it clear...I'll...I'll become human..." the words sounded so easy to say, yet the reality of his statement hung heavy in Jack's heart. Why now? So soon...after 300 years of searching...would he have only had a decade of true freedom? Of finally finding his center? Santa cleared his throat, and the Easter Bunny was inspecting his boomerangs, apparently at a loss as to what to add to this obviously awkward turn of events. Frost looked to the glowing blue stone, and to the moon.

"Oh Jackie..." the Tooth Fairy looked like her eyes were misting with unshed tears. Jack's heart sank. He knew that they had all created bonds, yes, even the Easter Bunny had a bond with Jack. To give all that up because he didn't want to get married at 310...was Jack the one being selfish? Jack's stomach flopped. Had he even had a human crush? He closed his eyes, and tried hard to wrack his brains. He'd been allowed to keep his baby teeth, however, for some reason, Jack hadn't been able to tap into more of his memories. The reason for this had been explained to him that the memories shown are usually ones that are necessary in order for a goal to be accomplished. Jack had wanted to just remininsce, but he had been warned about the dangers of thinking too hard on the past. Jack wondered what kind of people the other guardians had been before becoming who they were. He hadn't known that becoming human would give his role over to someone else. Wasn't that a good thing though? Jack looked to his staff. His mouth was drawn into a thin line.

_**No, not at the expense of their life... how could I wish for this life of solitude upon anyone?**_

Jack gripped the staff so tightly, that his knuckles make snow blush with the shame of how white his became. Perhaps he could find a loophole...He didn't want to let children down...or The Guardians...Marriage was not ever in his To Do List, but if it meant he could talk to the man in the moon. Jack turned his gaze to Santa." ...I will agree..." he surprised them all by saying, "however, I get to speak to the man in the moon..."

Santa gestured to the stone.

Jack shook his head. "Not the stone. I want to talk to him in person."

Santa exchanged glances with the others. "Mate, I don't know how to put this, but...none of us have ever seen him in person," The Easter Bunny's nose twitched. Jack's jaw was set determinedly.

"Well, looks like there's a first time for everything," he replied, glaring at the moon.

"You hear 'im? Crikey," The Easter Bunny snorted.

"Let's see you get married at a moment's notice," Jack retorted.

"As explained, the stone picks our mate, and looks like you got the short straw mate," the Easter Bunny shrugged.

"Oh...if only Sandy were here..." The Tooth Fairy sighed.

"Where is he anyways?" Jack blinked.

"On his anniversary with his wife in Arabia," The Easter Bunny replied with a shrug. Jack's jaw dropped.

"H-He's MARRIED?!" He yelped, nearly dropping his staff, were his hands not gripping it so tightly from tension.

"Ah yes, he is. And happy as a clam," The Tooth Fairy said helpfully. Jack swallowed.

"... Married...wow..." Jack didn't bother wondering how a sandy love works. It was way beyond his field of comprehension.

"Marriage is destiny..." Santa sighed. " It's...a part of fate...most people struggle to find the right one...however...as The Guardians...they're specially picked for us...we don't know who your mate is...we only know that the stone has given an outline of her and has indicated that ...it's your turn..."

"How do you know she's my mate?" Jack asked, tense.

Santa Clause pointed to the ground. Jack looked down, and his eyes widened. For the first time, he noticed his name, _Jack Frost & Elsa of Arendelle _written clearly in the moonlight on the ground. " I don't need my glasses to see this...clearly."

"...Maybe that's another Jack Frost..." Jack weakly remarked.

The Easter Bunny threw up his hands. "I'd say don't get cold feet mate, but you were reborn with them."

Jack narrowed his eyes and a snowball hit the rabbit in the face. "Aren't rabbits to be seen and not heard?" he retorted, annoyed.

"I'm a BUNNY, a BUNNY." The Easter Bunny snapped.

"And that's more intimidating how?" Jack quipped.

Santa rubbed his temples. "Ho Ho Hold on you two!" He stepped between their glaring contest. The Tooth Fairy looked to the moon. She looks away.

"...How long do I have to think this over?" Jack looked wearily at the stone. The words shifted in response to his question before anyone could answer. _Step closer and I'll tell you._

Jack blinked. "That's a first," The Easter Bunny's jaw dropped.

"...Can you hear me...Man on the moon?" Jack asked hesitantly, shocked to actually be getting...a response bathed in moonlight. _I can. You are lost. You are questioning why. I will reveal myself to you, but only if you give this a chance. We are destined to meet, my dear Jack._

Jack blinked.

"What? What's it say?" The Tooth Fairy asked curiously. Jack blinked looking back at them. He looked to the ground and saw the writing. He looked back to them.

"You can't see it?" he asked surprised.

"No, if we could, we would be seeing it already," The Easter Bunny snorted.

Santa clapped his hands together. "Jack, you ah...talk...and uh...we'll give you some space...come along you two," and Santa ushered the other two out of the door. "I'll uh..go get...you some..fruitcake..." and he closed the door quickly. However, as soon as he did, he made a sushing noise to teh other two and they all hilariously piled up against the door to try to eavesdrop. Left alone for the first time in that big room, Jack felt a bit small. He rubbed his arms, and looked back from the moon to the stone and the words.

"...Reveal yourself now...or...or I don't go..." Jack tried to sound assertive.

_Trust in me, Jack. I have answered your prayers of being lonely for 300 years._

Lonely? Lonely? Jack blushed. "I-I'm not lonely! I have The other Guardians...and...and snow...and..." Jack's voice trailed off. He fumbled with his staff. He sensed movement on his left and blinked in surprise as the shoes he had refused to wear for ten years floated in front of him. They were nice shoes, but the bells on the ends would have to go. They were blue and cozy like slippers. Jack hadn't felt a need for them, but they were floating in front of him now, bathed in moonlight. Jack furrowed his brow. He looked to the moon again.

_Put them on Jack._

Jack gulped. There was something about that... something that seemed assertive. Jack wanted to protest but suddenly, the stone shot out a bright beam of light and Jack yelped in surprise. Santa and the others tumbled into the room upon hearing Jack's cry, but before they could do anything, they saw the shoes slip onto Jack's feet, and him dissapear in a bright flash of moonlight. Then the room when silent and the ice faded. Clouds covered the moon and the stone flickered and the shine gleamed and glossed, slowly dying out like embers. The other Guardians were open mouthed.

"Crikey...that's one way to meet a mate, no wonder he didn't like those shoes..." the Easter Bunny gulped.

Yelling.

Snow.

Cold.

Hitting trees. Pain.

Snow. Soft Snow. So soft. More slipping and sliding. The worst part was, Jack couldn't get off the damn shoes. It was like they were tied to his feet. He squirmed and wriggled and face-planted into the snow. It was over. Finally. Sitting up and groaning, Jack rubbed his head, his platinum blonde hair, borderline silver, tussled. He fumbled in the snow for his staff. His eyes cracked open. His staff was gone. "My staff!" Jack gasped in horror. He suddenly felt his stomach growl. He clutched it, shivering.

Wait.

Shivering?

Cold?

Jack's eyes snapped open. Rushing to a nearby trickling stream, he looked at his face, stumbling in the snow clutzily. Brown eyes. Brown hair. _He had brown hair._ He touched his face, where his lips were starting to chatter already. "H-human." Jack whispered, horrified. He had imagined being humans plenty of times. However, stuck in a desolate snow forest with no sense of direction (or heavens, time period) was NOT what Jack had in mind.

His stomach growled. Food. Hunger. It'd been so long. Jack knew he had big concerns, but that desire to eat got to him first. What could he possibly eat? He looked up at the sky. The moon was shining, bright, big, but he didn't feel comforted by its blanket of light. Not tonight. His breath came out in cold gasps. "T-Th-Thanks for...f-for N-nothing!" he exclaimed angrily, shaking his fist at the moon. He made a snowball and threw it at the air but, it came back down, and hit him in the face because he forgot he couldn't magically chuck it like before. "What do I do huh!" He threw up his hands in exhasperation. "I don't even know where I am...oh man...what do I d-d-do?! You could've at least sent a Guardian WITH me!"

He kicked the snow. Now he knew why he needed shoes. The shoes. He tried to get them off. He tried to use a stick, and even a branch but to no avail. The shoes wouldn't come off. They were super-glued to his feet. "Fantastic, I'm the Dorothy without a yellow brick road!" he shook his fist at the moon.

"Why are you trying to get off your shoes, wouldn't that make you colder?" a voice came from behind Jack. Jack rolled his eyes, turning as he responded.

"Colder? I invented the Cold, I'm Jack Frost, and who are-" Jack stopped dead in his speech.

His new arrival blinked back at him with big dark brown doeful eyes. His small horns showed, and his reindeer ears twitched. Jack's mouth dropped. "Y-Y-Y-You're a de-deer."

His new arrival snorted. "I'm not just a deer. _Reindeer._"

"R-Rein..." Jack felt numb and cold. SO much was happening, so fast. He squinted though. It was getting harder to see with the fog. "Ah, I can't see with this fog!" He sounded exhasperated. The Reindeer blinked at him, as though in deep thought.

"You're...not ...afraid of me?" The Reindeer asked, tentatively.

Jack shook his head. "Talking Reindeer...borders on not normal, however, considering my line of work...and the fact I ended up here because of _someone_," he glared up at the clouds that covered the moon now. "... I guess you'll do. You wouldn't happen to know where Santa clause is, would you? Do you fly, perhaps?"

The Reindeer shook its head. "I'm not sure...I...I...I never knew other reindeer could actually fly...then again, I live by myself mostly...I...I..."

"Where's your family?" Jack found himself asking, rubbing his arms and trying to distract himself from the fact that it seemed everywhere except his feet were starting to get numb with legit frost bite.

"...My father...banished me..." The Reindeer suddenly sounded sad. Jack frowned. He squinted in the fog, trying to dictate a path. He however, felt a bit bad for the Reindeer.

"Was it because you speak our language?" Jack asked politely.

"...Oh no, I taught myself that after..." The Reindeer brightened up for a moment, though it's head drooped. Jack didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, and he didn't plan to check. "...Truth is...I thought if I could talk to humans...I'd be accepted...but...but that's not the case...now I hide...here...in the mountains..."

Jack nodded, rubbing his arms, losing interest in little else other than warmth, and food, and "How the heck am I supposed to see in this infernal fog!" Jack griped. The Reindeer trotted closer to him.

"Go on, you can get on my back," it stood patiently. "I'm Rudolph, by the way," Rudolph introduced himself politely.

"Rudolph?" Jack blinked. "...Jack..." He almost said Frost, but being human, all of a sudden, he felt so ...wierd. Was he actually...he was human...

"What were you looking for earlier?" Rudolph asked, as Jack ran a hand through his tussled brown hair.

"I was looking for my st-" Jack's eyes widened. "My STAFF!" He dashed back to where he knew he'd fallen and he began to dig desperately in the snow. The darkness though was difficult to see and he was squinting. "I wish I could see! Oh man!"

Suddenly, a bright red light was nuzzling over his shoulder, and Jack paused, mid snow-digging to turn and look at the end of Rudolph's snout. "...Your nose..." he dumbly stated.

"Pleased to meet you," Rudolph said shyly, "I'm Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer."


	2. Adventure 2

Adventure 2: Flight

**A/N: Hello all! I recently watched Rise Of The Guardians for the first time, and I was prepared to be let down but I absolutely loved it. Jack is a deep character I enjoyed very much and as a writer, I love to play with ideas for those who exist already, haha. I love because it really allows me to feel free to write what I think versus just what was produced as a final testimony. There is a fanfic grammy thing apparently going on, so I'd appreciate if I got nominated in either the Romance or Humor category! Ya'll don't have to do this! I enjoy just writing but yes! I thought it'd be so funny if Jack met Rudolph (not a guardian but I like to think of him as a cute sidekick, ) in the world Of Elsa's, instead of typically in Santa's. Children believe in Rudolph as well so I thought hey, just like the holidays, what about Rudolph? He goes great with the Winter Season. Haha. I debated on having him able to talk or not but decided it'd be funny if he could. He already has a glowing red nose, why not screw science and give him a voice box too XD**

Jack's eyes widened.

Rudolph hesitated and then stuck his face in the snow next to Jack instead. His words were muffled. "Ooh are nit huhppy."

Jack shook his head. "Wh-what. Oh no...it's just...well...your... your nose..." he repeated lamely. He almost forgot about his frantic search for his staff. Looking to the clouded sky, and squinting, Jack wondered if the moon had sent him a guide after all. However, the staff was still missing and Jack knew he needed to find it and fast. "Rudolph, right?" He tentatively petted the Reindeer's neck. Rudolph took his face out of the snow, and shook it, revealing that glowing red nose.

"I can normally conceal it...but my emotions are what trigger it to glow..." Rudolph's head drooped.

"Emotions?" Jack found himself asking.

"I...I want to be useful...I guess...I've always wanted to have somebody who could believe in me..." Rudolph pawed at the snow, evidently dampered in spirits. Jack blinked. Rudolph wanted to be believed in? That sounded very familiar to Jack. Jack suddenly felt a bit more relatable to this odd half-grown Reindeer. Despite his panic in being unable to locate his staff, and being turned human -who knows why-, Jack extended his hand to Rudolph's lowered face, and held it in his hands. He gently lifted Rudolph's face to look him in the eyes.

"You and me both," he replied gently. Rudolph's eyes brimmed with tears suddenly, and his nose glowed even brighter red than before. Jack squinted against the brightness of the glow.

"You really DO believe in me..." Rudolph sounded emotional. Jack scratched Rudolph behind the ear.

"Of course. Now...can you do me a favor and help me look for my staff, it's about this long," and Jack used his arms to explain the length. Rudolph nodded, looking determined.

"Of course!" Rudolph and Jack set to pawing around in the snow for the staff. The wind picked up however and Jack shivered harder. He had forgotten how vulnerable humans were to the cold. His teeth chattered. His staff wasn't here. His heart pounded, and for the first time, mortality, struck like an icy blast through Jack's blue jacket, and worn leggings and pants. Suddenly Rudolph made a gleeful noise.

"What is it?" Jack asked quickly, his head snapping up.

"I...I found something!" Rudolph lowered his head and then brought it up again. Jack's eyes lit up. In Rudolph's mouth, was _Jack's staff._

Jack practically bear-hugged Rudolph from happiness. HE suddenly felt giddy. His staff was here! It was here! He was saved! All he had to do was grab it and-

And.

Jack took the staff from Rudolph. He smiled at Rudolph. He turned back to the staff. He closed his eyes in concentration. "Allow me to introduce myself properly," He said dramatically. "I am, Jack _Frost._"

He opened his eyes. He shivered after a moment. Rudolph blinked questioningly at him. "Jack Frost? That's a cool name...what are we waiting for, Jack Frost?"

"Uh...as I said before," Jack cleared his throat thinking perhaps he needed more determination and emphasis behind his words, so he spoke louder, " I am _The one and only Jack FROST!_" He raised his staff dramatically. However, nothing but the cold air cut through his jacket. Rudolph blinked at him, puzzled.

"You already said that three times," he replied puzzled. Jack furrowed his brow in concentration.

Why wasn't it working? His panic was working back up again. His heart began to thud in his ears, and he slumped in the snow, falling to his knees, clinging to his staff which remained upright. Rudolph made a small noise of worry and dashed over. "I-I d-d-don't under-und-understand..." Jack chattered, shuddering from the cold.

"Ah..warm place...humans need warm places!" Rudolph pranced around him, a bit flustered. "I- I can help you...but we really need to get going..."

"W-Where to...?" Jack asked emptily. He couldn't believe his rotten luck. He was human. He was human and now he knew he missed being Jack Frost. Things had finally be looking up, oh why did MARRIAGE have to come along and ruin everything?

"I found this really nice place, made entirely of ice that I recently inhabited due to um...reasons..." Rudolph pranced around Jack, a bit eager. Jack looked up at the clouded sky. His heart felt like it was going to break. If he could fly, if he could only...why was he brought to this place, completely powerless? What good would his staff do him, if he didn't have what _made_ him Jack Frost?

"Rudolph...you don't know anything about Santa, do you?" Jack asked helplessly. Perhaps this...time period, or world, or wherever he'd been landed, had Santa Clause at least. Rudolph shook his head though apologetical.

"I don't know this Santa Clause, I'm sorry," Rudolph bowed his head ashamed. Jack quickly patted Rudolph's snout.

"Not your fault," Jack said quickly, dragging himself to his feet. Rudolph nudged at Jack's palm that wasn't tightly gripping the staff.

"Do you hear that?" Rudolph suddenly paused, his ears twitching. Jack frowned.

"Hear what?" he asked.

There was a snap of twigs to their left. Jack's head turned. There was a snap of twigs to their right. Jack suddenly became aware that hungry, _angry red eyes_ were amassing around them. He backed up against Rudolph, clutching his staff in front of him, shaking from cold and mortal fear. He hadn't even realized how strong fear could be. Even alive. However, Rudolph shook, despite being the one with fur. "Bad, bad, bad, this is very bad!" He whimpered.

"I think I understand why you wanted to get going earlier..." Jack quietly groaned.

"What do we do, oh we'll get eaten..." Rudolph's knobbly knees were knocking together. His nose however, lit up like a freaking red flare, basking both Jack and Rudolph in a deep red light. The growling got louder from the bushes. Out of the trees, surrounding them, were hungry wolves.

"Rudolph, can you make us any more obvious?" Jack found himself hissing. Rudolph whimpered in response.

"Stress, it's the stress! I don't want to be eaten!" Rudolph gulped.

Jack tried not to get light headed from hunger and panic. "We have to do something, come on, can't you...can't you learn how to fly?"

"I said before, Reindeer don't _fly!_" Rudolph huffed, indignant. "If we were meant to, don't you think we'd be born with wings?"

"You don't need wings to fly!" Jack replied, exhasperated as he brandished his staff against the closing in wolves. Suddenly, an idea clicked. A wonderful, terribly dangerous and completely irrational idea. Jack quickly turned and hopped onto Rudolph's back. Rudolph yelped from surprise, but Jack grabbed Rudolph by his adolescent antlers, and nudging Rudolph's sides like he were a horse, Rudolph's eyes widened and with a noise, Rudolph took off, being steered by Jack, with the wolves chasing after, snarling and snapping. "Turn left, LEFT!" Jack had no idea where he was going, but he just had a feeling that he needed to go left, at least, that's the direction he tugged Rudolph to.

"I'm going as fast as I can! You're not exactly a light weight!" Rudolph whined, panting as he ran. The wolves continued to bear on them and Jack looked behind him. He raised his staff and hit the snow in the trees so that it fell in clumps on some of the wolves. If only he had his magic. Something to intimidate the wolves with. "We-we have a problem!" Rudolph suddenly shouted, still running. Jack turned to gaze in front of him. His heart plummeted. There was a giant gap between the two mountain sides. It was a good 300-400 foot drop. Jack gripped Rudolph's Antlers, steering him straight on. Rudolph tried to skid to a halt but Jack quickly spoke.

"Rudolph, this is going to sound crazy," he blurted. "...But you have to trust in me and you have to most of all, trust in yourself!"

"What part of this ISN'T already crazy?!" Rudolph yelped.

"I- I need you to fly!" Jack continued urgently.

Rudolph made a noise of exhasperation. "For the last time, REINDEER CAN'T-"

Rudolph ran off the edge without realizing he was doing so. The wolves all skidded to a halt behind them growling and snarling however Rudolph screamed as they instantly began to go down. Jack realized that Rudolph may be a bit more of a challenge than he first thought. Jack clung to Rudolph and squeezed his eyes shut as his world plummeted into snow and increasing darkness. It was like landing in a bed of cold wet sheets. Jack heard Rudolph's cry but his mind slipped from him, and as did his staff from his cold fingertips.

Was this how the legend of him, Jack Frost was going to end?

**A/N: Rather short I know, but that's because I wanted to introduce the main point straight up so that's why it's 4,000 something words. These chapters will vary by mood. However, each chapter covers enough and alot I believe. Enjoy! The next chappy may be longer. **


	3. Adventure 3

**A/N: Well, expect this to be long. Enjoy! It was only around 3,600 plus words, but I'm proud of it. Additionally, flashbacks are mostly conjecture, the only memory from the movie is the scene where Jack does die *spoilers* in the movie as a human. However, I hope you all enjoy! I really am going to have fun with backstory for Jack!**

_"Wake up! Jack! Wake up! Please!" Jack blearily opened his brown eyes, not having realized he'd dozed into the snow near the small lake that he and his sister often went to. His sister, shivered next to him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Meanie! You were pulling a prank on me again!" She sniffled. Jack blinked. _

_"What? No, I was ...I must've fallen asleep..." Jack reached to hug his sister but she moved away from him, holding her skates. She sniffled again. Jack bit his lower lip. He couldn't remember why he'd fallen asleep in the snow. It was cold though. He shifted to his feet, realizing he wasn't wearing shoes. He often went barefoot to show what a tough guy he was, although he figured he should have shoes this time around. His feet felt cold. __"It's alright, I'm not playing around, see?" He sounded guilty. His sister's accusing gaze softened. _

_"...Brother...let's go skate!" She held out her skates. Jack smiled, and ruffled her hair. His little sister giggled. He helped her tie on her skates. He straightened up, and walked towards the ice. However, his sister didn't follow him. He paused and stepping onto the ice, he turned back. _

_"You coming?" He asked, extending a hand helpfully. His sister shook her head. She looked at him sadly. _

_"It's not my time," she said, and turned away. Jack blinked in confusion. Not her time? What did that mean? He took a step off the ice but he heard the cracking. He looked down in horror. The ice was cut around him, and cracking still, from his weight. He yelled and tried to jump but his feet were glued to the ice. Looking around, he looked towards his little sister who stood on the bank, and she looked horrified. _

_"W-what is going on?!" Jack spluttered._

_"Jack! Jack! Your hair...it's...it's..." His sister's eyes widened. Jack looked into the ice and saw his reflection; his brown hair was fast turning silver. He looked around, spotting his staff, but it was too far away. He stepped towards it instinctively, not really understanding why. The floor felt like it suddenly moved, and it had. It collapsed under his weight, and all he heard was his sister crying, "Jack! Jack!" as he plummeted into icy cold water. It was so cold. He felt like he was suffocating. He was sweating from the unbearable- _

_Heat?_

Jack's eyes blearily opened, as though dazed as he shifted under soft blankets. Where was he? Who was...Jack's eyes widened. Jack Frost. He was Jack Frost. Not Big Brother Jack. He hadn't been for over 327 years. He sat up too quickly and held his head, feeling a headache coming on. "A dream..." his voice was raspy, shaky, and parched. He took in his surroundings for the first time. He was in a small hut. There was a fire crackling near him, and the smell of stew boiling over a small fire to his left. A window was behind him and he looked over his shoulder, despite the dim light of the candles inside, to see snow covering the land in a peaceful winter wonderland way. He sneezed. It'd been a while since he'd really felt heat. It was...strange. He looked at his hands that had color to them. He was not pale anymore. He felt his face. It felt warm. His heart did loop-de-loops. A nightmare...He had a nightmare. He reached into his jacket pocket and was relieved to find his teeth case still there. Apparently whoever lived here wasn't a thief- as far as he knew. He found this small living home to be spacious. Rudolph though was no where to be found and Jack looked at his feet, realizing that the shoes had been taken off. His jaw dropped. If the shoes were off...then...perhaps? He scrambled out of bed too fast, and forgetting that being bedridden can cause one to lose feeling in their limbs, ended up face-planting loudly on the ground with a disorientated oomph!

He heard the door open just then and in walked a strange looking creature that resembled a large rock, big prominent brown brows, and a shaman like green cape complete with a staff, and a necklace of stones. Jack blinked again. The green cape actually appeared to be long grass? Jack didn't know what to make of this walking rock, with a big nose and deep eyes that looked at him with a smile. "Ah, I see our guest has awoken." He ambled in. Jack urged feeling to come back to his legs. He didn't like being someone quick to trust a stranger, however he wasn't ungrateful for having been rescued. His staff however, was missing, again. Drat. Jack knew he'd have to find it, but the mountains looked the same, so how would he know where to look for it? He'd have to ask whoever rescued him to take him back to wherever it was he'd fallen.

"Who...who are you?" Jack asked, struggling to his feet after some effort, and the creature ambled over, with a small chuckle, assisting Jack back onto the bed.

"Take it easy there, child, you are fit as a fiddle, my my, but don't overdo it, you'll pull something," the creature replied good-naturedly. Jack was good at reading people, but this troll really gave off a family-orientated vibe. He frowned though.

"Who...are you?" Jack repeated.

The creature looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "Ah, my dear boy, I think the real question is, who are _you_."

Jack blinked. "I know who I am."

"Do you now? Who are you?" Jack was annoyed at the amusement in the other creature's tone.

"Tell me first, I asked," Jack retorted, childishly.

"Very well," the creature said amused, "My name is Pabbie, and I am the elder troll of The Valley Of The Living Rock..."

"Troll?" Jack repeated in disbelief. This rock looking creature looked no where near intimidating or like anything Jack had ever read. It looked...almost...huggable. Trolls were _not_ supposed to be huggable. They were supposed to be wicked and cool looking...and somewhat dimwitted. At least, that was how Jack had always viewed them and had read. Jack may be Jack Frost, but even he had curiosity and enjoyed reading. After all, weather reports were the most fun for Jack. He loved mixing up the weather reports and having the humans think it was freak weather or global warming. He was a guardian sure, but it didn't mean he had to be perfectly well-behaved _all _the time.

"Yes, Troll," Pabbie said, scooping out some stew into a bowl for Jack. Jack's stomach growled. Food. He stared at it as Pabbie offered the bowl to him. Jack reached out for it, out of...habit? He felt the warmth pass from the bowl to the palms of his hands, and his brown eyes widened in bewilderment. He could really feel it. Heat. He could smell the food...and his stomach reacted...his mouth watered. Jack eagerly scooped a bite into his mouth, but yelped. His tongue got burned and his eyes watered. Pabbie chuckled and handed Jack a glass of water which Jack quickly swigged. "...not so easy being human again, is it?"

Jack froze, and choked on the drink. Sputtering his eyes widened at the troll. "H-how did...I- I ..." he didn't know what to say. Was he human? Or...was he still Jack Frost under cover? Jack didn't actually know.

"My people...and I...live with nature...we speak to the stones in the mountain," Pabbie said, smiling at Jack. For the first time, Jack noticed that Pabbie's eyebrows were getting more white. He was an old troll, was all Jack could detect.

"...So the rocks told you I was...coming?" Jack repeated.

"...Not just any rock," Pabbie gazed at Jack with a sense of awe, "Sister _Moon _herself."

Jack did a double take. "Whoa, hold on just a minute," he set the soup down on the table near the bed and glared at the troll. " The moon has a guy living in it!"

"I see...that is how you view the moon," Pabbie nodded, "however, here...she is...Sister Moon."

"She? The moon is girl?" Jack just couldn't wrap his mind around it. I mean, ok perhaps it was as white as like an egg or something but that...Jack made a face at the comforter. "...You know who I am either way, don't you."

Pabbie gazed at Jack and Jack's heart sank as Pabbie nodded. "I know who you are, Jack Frost."

"Do you know the other guardians... do you know Santa Clause?" Jack asked, eagerly.

Pabbie shook his head. "Unfortunately, you have been placed in a different...time and place from what you are familiar to..."

"I know..you have candle-light, and..." Jack's voice trailed off. Candlelight...He remembered how when he'd been human, he'd also had that.

_He lived in a simple home...much like this one... in a simple wooden bed, the smell of burning wood crackling to the chirpping of the crickets outside as the pale moonlight would shining through his window. He remembered his mother's face. Her voice telling him a bedtime story. _

_"Now be a good boy, or Jack Frost will nip your nose..." she would tease him when he was little. He would sit in his bed as she pinched his nose, as he squealed with delight. _

_"Ma, who's Jack Frost?" He'd ask eagerly._

_"A naughty mischief maker," his mother teased. _

_"I want to be like Jack Frost...he sounds..." Jack couldn't find the words. His mother laughed, letting down her braided bun, and Jack always loved gazing at his mother as she was bathed by candle-light. Her wrinkle lines near her eyes shown, but her dark brown eyes held a twinkle of absolute mischief. She moved gingerly, as her belly was getting a bit big. Jack hugged her. _

_"Jack Frost..." his mother chuckled, " ... he's quite the character..."_

_"I like him...he sounds like he likes to have fun!" Jack giggled._

_His mother booped his nose. "There may be no bedtime for him, but there certainly is one for you, young man," and Jack gleefully wriggled into his covers, as his mother tucked him in. " You're a good boy, Jack..." his mother kissed his forehead. "I love you very much..."_

_Warm candlelight. The gentle caress of a mother's loving touch on his cheek. A gentle brush of lips to the forehead. His childhood. His past. Whether it was because of the teeth or his own memory finally coming back on its own, Jack knew that he had been reborn to fill this role...a role he felt was meant for him._

"...Then you know why I'm here..." Jack looked away. His eyes widened. "You..." he looked back at the elder troll. "...Did you and the moon send me here?"

Pabbie looked at Jack a bit guilty. "I was surprised...For Sister Moon tends to...stay quiet...however...she spoke to me...in a dream...and revealed that a boy would arrive in this kingdom...from far away...and would be the one to melt Queen Elsa's heart..."

Jack shook his head. "Don't get the wrong idea! I won't do anything until I can talk to the moon, or the man...or whatever is up in the moon messing with me!" Jack had a renewed energy from annoyance as he swung out of bed. Pabbie blinked at him, and reached into his grass cape, pulling out a small leather pouch that clinked. Jack blinked in surprise. Pabbie held it out to him.

"You are a good lad," Pabbie said kindly, "I know your heart is confused. However, a little love can go a long way."

"Love...how can this be love?" Jack blankly stared at the leather pouch. "... In order to stay a guardian...I have to whoo some woman I never even met..." Jack sounded bitter. Pabbie however chuckled, much to Jack's annoyance.

"Ah, youth..." Pabbie's eyes twinkled. "Love starts with meeting a stranger...the courage it takes to talk to that stranger...is how we familiarize ourselves with those we learn to care about and care for...there are many kinds of love, Jack..."

"...Can you just take me back to my staff?" Jack asked wearily. Pabbie furrowed his brow suddenly, looking away. Jack blinked. "Pabbie?"

"...Your staff I'm afraid...is..." Pabbie beckoned behind him. Against the wall, Jack's eyes travelled to three pieces of wood, all splintered. His eyes widened in horror. Tumbling out of bed, Jack's heart pounded furiously in his ears. No, no, no, no! His staff couldn't be! It just couldn't! He stumbled over to the wall, past Pabbie, who watched him sadly, and helplessly, as Jack fell to his knees, holding in his hands the remains of his staff. The staff that had been his constant companion for so many years. The staff that had saved his sister's life...and began the start of Jack Frost's own. Jack suddenly felt like crying. He normally didn't feel like this. He was a man after all! He'd gotten over tears...right...They silently rolled down his cheeks though, as he felt his heart break in small pieces. This staff had been his hope, and his support. He sank to his knees, desperately trying to fit the splintered ends together but the staff remained lifeless in his warm hands. Jack stifled a sob. What the hell was he supposed to do now. The panic was his initial reaction.

But now it was replaced.

Fury.

Jack straightened up, and looked to Pabbie, his expression dead serious. "Pabbie, take me to your Sister Moon."

Pabbie rubbed his hands together. "I'm afraid I can't do that, lad..." he began but Jack threw the broken pieces of his staff, his memories, and his past, onto the ground with a loud clatter that made Pabbie cringe. Even though Jack could no longer control ice, the feeling and the tension was enough to make the room feel as though it dropped below zero. Jack however, seemed to regret throwing the staff pieces to the ground as soon as he did this though, and it showed clearly on his face as he rushed to pick up the pieces again.

"What do I do...if the moon won't even talk to me..." Jack's voice cracked. He hugged the pieces of the broken staff to his chest, on his knees, and burying his face into his arms. Pabbie placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't have the energy to shake Pabbie off. His instantaneous fury had left as quickly as it had come.

"...I think...the shoes are your link to the moon..." Pabbie said gently. Jack lifted his face, the tears rolling down his cheeks effortlessly though he made no sound, his mouth in a thin line. Pabbie continued, evidently wanting to help Jack's distress, "...Sister Moon...told me that...in order for you to...ah...reclaim your right as _Frost, _you have to first...thaw out your own heart..."

Jack looked at Pabbie's face, the confusion and pain evident. "Thaw...out my heart?"

"... I ...am from a family of Love Experts..." Pabbie said, with a small smile. "If anyone knows about frozen hearts...it's us."

"My heart isn't frozen," Jack's voice wavered.

" ...No...but...it's never truly been touched either...has it?" Pabbie replied gently. Jack wiped at his eyes with his sleeve, holding the pieces of the staff preciously against his chest with his other arm. "...My dear lad, I'm so sorry about your staff...about...you being human...but it is a trial of the moon...ah...I do believe that your red-nosed friend, Rudolph, is out right now trying to find a way to fix your staff..."

Jack sniffled, having realized he had a runny nose. Pabbie handed him a blue handkerchief with a snowflake sewn beautifully in the center of it, and Jack blew his nose into it. "Fix...my staff...why would he care?"

"I believe he feels guilty...as he was the one who fell on it during that tremendous fall you two experienced," Pabbie said apologetically.

Jack blinked. He could imagine it, Rudolph freaking out, and having a panic attack. Jack looked to the remains of his staff. Though it was precious to him, his staff had yet...led him to another friend. Someone who needed something ...and someone else to believe in them. Jack looked to Pabbie. "...I'm sure he didn't mean it..." and Jack, though he felt upset, knew it wasn't Rudolph's intention at all to have broken his staff. After all, Rudolph had been the one to find it...and there was no way that they'd have outrun the wolves if it hadn't been for Rudolph...and they wouldn't have even been able to see without Rudolph's nose. Jack realized, that his dependence on the staff, came from his lack of being able to depend on others. He thought to the shoes, and to being human again. Who was Queen Elsa? Why had the moon picked her? He turned to Pabbie. "Pabbie, who is Queen Elsa?"

"A lovely young woman," Pabbie said evenly, "who you will meet...after you've recovered...both physically...as well as emotionally..."

Jack furrowed his brow, wiping away his remaining tears. "...I feel fine. Where's Rudolph?"

Pabbie shuffled to the door, and Jack saw him hold out his blue shoes, -without the bells- and look to him. "...your friend is out right now with our dear Anna," Pabbie said with a smile.

"Anna? Who's that?" Jack asked. He put on his shoes, and looked up to see Pabbie hold out a warm fur cape.

"Anna is a fine young woman who would be very pleased to meet you," Pabbie said with a smile. "She already wants to keep Rudolph as a pet though she understands his pride in being free and wild. It seems Rudolph never had the chance to feel accepted by humans...but then he met you..and his confidence grew..."

"It grew? That seems kind of quick for a few...hours..." Jack replied, taken aback. Pabbie blinked.

"...You don't...you don't know?" Pabbie pressed.

"Know? Know what?" Jack asked confused.

"...You've been...you've been out for...2 weeks..." Pabbie said solemnly. Jack's face fell. However Pabbie thumped him on the back. "Just pulling your leg, boy...it's been more like a week... in which time, your friend who had been hiding, met Anna and she took him back with her to the palace so that he could meet Queen Elsa...he seemed very adamant about meeting her," Pabbie chuckled.

Jack's jaw dropped. "I- I was out for that long...who...who fed me..." He looked at his changed clothes, even the pants had been replaced with a pair of dark ivory green leggings. He hadn't been paying attention. His blue jacket had been the only thing that apparently had been put back on him. The rest of the clothes were definitely new. "...who _changed_ me?!" Jack looked to the brown soft bear pelt with bewilderment that Pabbie ambled over with as Jack was inspecting himself. "...Why are you giving this to me?"

"You were underdressed, my dear boy," Pabbie smiled at him, "You should never go out without enough layers, especially since it's January!" Jack didn't disagree and he was grateful for the warmth. His shoes he noticed, however, had changed. His eyes widened. They glowed blue when he put them on after the cape, and he realized they had turned to snow boots, accustomed for the whether. Pabbie chuckled at Jack's bewilderment. "Sister Moon agrees with me..."

Jack watched as Pabbie held out the bowl of soup once more to Jack. "I'm not hungry," he held up his hands.

"...Eat, you won't get any farther than the door in your current state, after all, I know that you are a welcome guest to Arendelle," Pabbie waved off his protest airily. Jack sat on the bed, his growling stomach in apparent agreement with the funny looking old troll.

"Does...Does anyone else know...about...you know..." Jack pressed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"No...that I believe is entirely your place to pick time..." Pabbie bowed his head respectfully.

Jack furrowed his brow, looking into his soup, still a bit shaky but growing more determined. He had to get to Arendelle. He had to...he had to do something or else he'd be stuck human... He ate quickly, the soup having cooled. Pabbie watched as Jack took off with the directions to Arendelle. Pabbie turned his gaze to the moon. He closed his eyes. "My old friend...Sister Moon...watch over him as I have..." Pabbie ambled away, back into the small hut, and the door shut with a final small click.


	4. Adventure 4: Frost Meets Snow

Adventure 4 : Frost Meets Snow

Jack reached the gates to the giant kingdom of Arendelle. His eyes widened in wonder. "Whoa..." he breathed. He had brought the broken pieces of his staff with him, and they were currently in a bag he had slung over his shoulder. Pabbie's pouch of money was in his pants pocket, and Jack wasn't used to people looking at him, when he was so used to them looking through him. Jack didn't know what to feel. He had longed for this opportunity to be seen by other humans. To be human. Yet...he was trying to so hard to go back to being... Jack Frost. Jack shielded his eyes against the sun, looking towards the open gates leading to the castle itself. Suddenly, he heard a yell through the air. A snowman's head rolled over to him. Jack stopped, and blinked in bewilderment, looking at the head. Then it blinked at him. " Ah, watch out for ma butt!" The snowman warned, and Jack made a face, looking up and his eyes widened. A giant snow-ball collapsed into Jack's face. He heard a girl's laughing.

"Sven! You silly Reindeer! And Kristoff, I told you NOT to use Olaf as a kick-ball!" Jack heard the female scolding as they came into view. Sitting on his butt, Jack watched as the snow he wiped off himself, materialized magically back into the body of a small snowman, with feet and coal buttons, and it ran in circles around Jack. A young woman with light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, with a freckled face and fair skin came to a halt, upon seeing Jack. Jack pointed to the decapitated snowman, who's head eagerly rolled on the ground comically. Apparently, people here found this to be normal...and in fact giggled as they passed by. This was new to Jack. He was used to people -even modernized people- having some ...disbelief. However it was as though it was an everyday occurance here. What an odd kingdom, Jack mused as he plopped Olaf's head back onto the poor disorienated body. Olaf squealed with delight giving Jack a big hug.

"Oh thank you! You are the absolute best! So sweet!" He chirped at Jack. Anna ran over with a Reindeer who Jack took to be Sven. She smiled at him. Jack's jaw momentarily dropped. She was really pretty. His face started to blush, something he hadn't had to deal with...in like ...ever. She held out her hand to him, with a giggle.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" She joked, waving her hand in his face.

"Elsa?" Jack blurted.

"Elsa? What? No, Elsa's my sister, after all, she's too pretty, magical and super fun... to be me, I'm Anna," Anna giggled. Jack politely bowed, and took her hand, fumbling to formally greet her with a very awkward kiss to the knuckle. Something he knew was custom -at least back in his day. His eyes widened though as a mit replaced a dainty feminine hand. He pulled back abruptly.

A stocky man, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a very grumpy glare, levelly quirked a brow at Jack. "...and you must be Sven..." Jack smirked cheekily. Olaf giggled by their feet.

"Ohhh, that's what I thought for the longest time!" He nodded happily. Sven trotted over to Jack, and began to sniff him. Jack chuckled, rubbing Sven's snout. Anna patted Kristoff's arm.

"OH don't be so grumpy, Kristoff," she giggled. Kristoff however was sizing up Jack. Jack gulped.

"Uh...I wasn't trying anything," Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"I know, I know, after all, she's my wife to be," Kristoff shrugged, hugging Anna suddenly to him. Anna blushed, and swatted at him.

"Kristoff~" She giggled, as Olaf danced around them, with this big dorky grin on his face. Sven panted oddly like a dog, not that Jack had ever paid attention to Reindeer behavior in particular. He looked around, as though expecting to see Elsa as well. Anna clasped his hands in hers suddenly, and Jack's heart nearly beat out of his chest. Her hands were warm, and so ...delicate. This sudden surge of heat to his face was uncontrollable and he quickly turned away from Anna. Anna looked abashed at his suddenly turning away from her.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." Jack gulped. "...I...I am looking for Elsa...Elsa of Arendelle...I was told by...Pabbie...that she'd be here..." He held out the directions to Anna. Anna blinked and exchanged glances with Kristoff. Kristoff took the note.

"Hmmm, that's Pabbie's writing..." Kristoff concluded, furrowing his brows. He sighed. "Well, you must be the Jack Frost that your red-nosed friend keeps talking about..."

Jack mentally face palmed. Of course the reindeer would give away his secret. He hadn't even thought of that. He clutched the small sack with the remains of his staff in it. "I-I can explain, you see the Man in the moon sent me here and he stripped me of my magic, so I can't-"

"What?" Anna gasped, her eyes widening. "You...You have magic?"

She sounded awed. Jack paused. Ok, exactly what _had _Rudolph told them? He gulped, suddenly realizing that he was revealing too much and too fast. He didn't feel comfortable. And the way those big green eyes were looking at him so directly wasn't helping either. Why did he have to feel like a puberty-stricken fool now? "...I...well...did...but..." Jack gulped. Too fast. Information was coming out way to quickly. He suddenly felt very guilty. What was he going to accomplish coming here as a human anyways? Say, please let me marry your Queen so that I may remain a Guardian for children from another place and time...? Jack's heart sank.

What the heck was the moon hoping to accomplish by messing around with Jack's simple every day life?

"Anna, whoa, slow down there, you're freaking out the poor kid," Kristoff said, with a chuckle, hugging Anna around the waist. Jack's face burned hotly suddenly from...annoyance.

"I am _not a kid!_" He pointed out, narrowing his brown eyes.

Kristoff quirked a brow. "How old are you?"

Jack really wanted to say old enough to be older than you Mr. Blondy, but he bit his tongue. He instead wracked his brain for an age. How old was he? A reasonable age...he definitely...definitely felt like he was an adult...but a young one...perhaps 18. 18. Yes, that number settled well with Jack. "Eighteen."

"Uh-huh, well, you're supposedly younger than either me or Anna," Kristoff said smugly. Jack glared back at him. Olaf however distracted them both by suddenly pointing to Jack, his eyes wide.

"Don't look now, but your hair is starting to grow white!" he chirped up.

Jack blinked in shock. "What?!"

Anna gasped. "Olaf is right...it's...wow...you have to tell us more about yourself!" She grabbed his hand enthusiastically, tugging him down the road. "Come on! I want to hear all about your magic and this Man in the Moon!"

Jack felt very awkward. This girl was...really full of energy. The fact that she was ok with this information and hadn't even thought of him as a bad guy to Elsa really perplexed him. He glanced behind him to see Kristoff following, but with an evident pout. He felt a random rush of smugness though he knew he was being completely childish.

"I-I would rather not say any more..." Jack began.

"You know, it's convenient...oooh~" Anna's eyes suddenly lit up as she spun around to face Jack and the others. "...You see, my sister has ice powers!"

Jack's heart stopped. What.

Someone else.

Was.

Like him?

Exactly who was Queen Elsa.

"We should totally invite Frosty to the Queen's 22nd Birthday Ball!" Olaf said gleefully. "The more the merrier!"

"The more the merrier!" Anna agreed with a giggle. "Jack Frost huh? I _like _it." She quirked a brow, continuing to tug poor Jack along with her gusto. Jack sweated, feeling Kristoff's gaze boring into his back, and no doubt wishing for Jack to die, unfortunately, Jack was immortal. Was, being the operative word.

"...I- I..wait!" Jack yanked his arm out of Anna's grasp. Everyone halted, as Jack backed away from them. "How can you...how can you just be ok with this! I'm...I'm _not like you!_" The words he spoke sank in as well for Jack. What was he hoping to accomplish with this. It suddenly seemed completely pointless. He didn't know the first thing about being appealing to women...and he much less didn't want to be a King, nor did he have a chance, considering he wasn't even a Pauper since he wasn't even technically...well, real. No, that wasn't right...he was real. He'd always been real. Jack shivered, feeling cold, and clinging to the bag, holding his broken staff. If only his staff hadn't been broken. At least then he could have tried to find some alternative way ...to do something.

Anna looked to him gently. "Jack, don't be afraid..."

"I'm not afraid!" Jack shook his head, aware he was attracting some glances from passerby. His heart hurt. His head hurt.

"...Jack...calm down...come to the castle, explain your situation, maybe we can help..." Anna said gently. "Rudolph had said that you were sent here...and that you are...Jack Frost...whatever that entails...we are not here to hurt or judge..."

It sounded too perfect to hear. Jack gripped the pack, and looked at Anna's eyes. They were actually a bit teary. Jack gulped. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he saw Kristoff give him a serious look. "Jack, I don't mean to make a pun, but you need to chill."

"You just did," Jack found himself saying, though it felt far away.

"...That's beside the point," Kristoff looked Jack square in the eyes. Jack was aware of just how much more mature looking Kristoff looked. Jack's heart sank. If he stayed human, would he grow as well? If... so many what ifs...Jack wanted to go back to being just a Guardian. "...Jack, we are your allies, not your enemies." Kristoff's voice was soft and urgent. Jack looked at his feet. What was there to lose? He may as well get a look at this Elsa. Anna gasped.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

He was aware that the others were looking at him strangely. "Your hair..." Anna said, pointing at his head. "...it's...it changed back to completely brown. The tips of your bangs were...white before."

Jack ran a hand through his hair nervously. "... I...don't know what's going on..." he said deflating. Kristoff and Anna exchanged glances. Olaf came between them, throwing his wooden hands up in the air and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Let's get Elsa to meet Frosty! Maybe she can fix him!" he said cheerfully.

Jack's eyes widened. The snowman actually had a good point. "Elsa ...has ice powers, yes?" he turned to Anna.

Anna nodded. "Yes..." her eyes lit up, and she clasped her hands together. "We can talk to her about helping you, after her Ball tonight! After all, tonight has to be special, so can you hold off on whatever it is you need her to do until then?" Anna looked apologetically at Jack. Jack shook his head. He was impatient, but if it was Elsa's birthday, why would he interfere with that? He could wait till tomorrow, right? He nodded to Anna. Anna squealed with delight.

"Oh! I can't wait to introduce you to her!" She giggled. "She's had many suitors since she opened up the gates, but she has no interest in marriage," Anna laughed. "Good thing you're not their to ask for her hand in marriage," Anna giggled.

Jack's heart sank. Someone who wasn't into marriage just like he wasn't as his potential partner. Fabulous. "Yeah, that...that'd just be...stupid..." he weakly chuckled, quickly coughing and looking away. Anna clapped her hands together.

"We need to get you better clothes for tonight!" Anna began to ramble, tugging both Kristoff and Jack towards the shops. Both young men groaned. They were not big on clothes shopping. Jack didn't know why things turned out the way they did, but his heart beat wildly. He was finally going to do it. He would meet Elsa.

Anna burst through the doors to the dining hall, babbling about cakes and the kind of music to play, while Kristoff and poor Jack had ended up carrying the bags for Anna of clothes. Anna turned to Jack, taking the package he was carrying from him. "Oh, you have done more than enough! Here, go in there, and get changed," Anna smiled. "...My sister has been in her room all day. She won't come out until this evening because I begged her to let me redecorate." Jack nodded. He wished he could do something. He suddenly realized he didn't even have a gift for her. Anna winked at him. "Don't worry, I've got your present covered," she handed him a box. Jack looked at it questioningly.

"You...you didn't have to..." Jack fumbled.

"It's ok, I plan to get paid back," Anna giggled. "...I had a feeling you arrived on such short notice, you'd be bamboozled on what to get her, but never fear, for Anna is here!" She dramatically bowed. Olaf giggled and clapped and Kristoff rolled his eyes at his fiance's dorkiness, but a smile was on his face. Jack swallowed. He didn't know if he could ever repay such generousity. Her energy...reminded him of...his little sister...and mother. Jack's look must have gone sad because Anna suddenly hugged him.

"Come on, let's get changed, the sun is going down," Kristoff tugged Jack along, rather poutingly, by the scruff of Jack's bear cape. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to wear frilly clothes," He pouted.

"Yeah? Well you can't wear...whatever that top is supposed to be," Kristoff grumped, walking down the hall with his own package of clothes.

"It's called a sweatshirt, something not yet invented here..." Jack sighed.

"Sweat shirt? A shirt for sweating?" Kristoff mused.

"...NO...it's..." Jack actually didn't know why it was called a sweatshirt. "Nevermind," he grumped, following Kristoff. Kristoff turned down a corridor and Jack had never been in a castle before, and other than his home town of Burgess, and now he had the chance to be in a real live castle. Enraptured like a little kid, Jack touched a real knight and Kristoff cringed at the sudden clattering noise behind him. Turning he saw Jack sheepishly sprawled amongst the parts of the armor, the helmet on his head. Kristoff paused and then burst out laughing. He helped Jack up, and Jack had a very pouty expression on his face. "Don't laugh at me..."

"Come on," Kristoff pointed to a room to his left up the stairs as they got upstairs. "This is your room, for however long you plan to stay," he opened the door to it, and held out a hand to beckon Jack in. Jack paused. His own room? In such a big, grand castle. He stepped past the beautiful white carved doors with golden door handles, and past Kristoff, coming into his guest room. The dimming sun was setting, and the candles had been set up already and the smell of burning wax, fresh sheets, and...such antiquity really enthralled Jack momentarily. Of course he remembered the reason he was even here and that dampened his spirits.

No, he shook his head, once he saw Kristoff close the door and heard his footsteps fade down the hall. Jack laid out his outfit. It was a simple proper black jacket, with a white collared shirt and a choice of a tie or bow tie. Jack went with bow tie. He hadn't ever really worn anything this fancy, ever. He slipped into the black pants and the main bit of the outfit was easy enough. However, the bow tie was not. He blushed, feeling embarrassed. He stuck his head out of the silent hallway, clearing his throat. Looking down the hall, he spotted a woman with a blonde braid in her hair, and pretty blue dress walking toward him. He blinked. She had pretty blue eyes, and rose-bud lips. Her skin was as white as snow, but vibrant. Her purple eyeshadow complimented her long lashes, and were those...snowflakes in her hair? He felt self-concious with his popped collar and messy look. She didn't seem to notice him until after a few seconds. She suddenly paused, looking at him curiously.

" ...You're...beautiful," Jack found himself blurting and he wanted to kick himself for his impudence. She was a queen and no doubt got that compliment every day.

"You're too kind," She smiled at him. "You are Jack?"

Jack nodded dumbly. "You're...Elsa..." She nodded, smiling. For a snow queen, Jack felt only warmth from her mannerism. She noticed his awkward attempt at doing a bow tie. She giggled and he flushed, yanking off the damn thing. He'd find a way to burn it. Fire would have been a nice power right about now. He didn't realize it until she was right there in front of his nose. "I was just going to change-"

He felt a gentle tug at his throat, and blinked as he felt the bow easily get tied around his neck with expert and delicate fingers. His breath hitched. She was very pretty. So pretty. Jack wondered if he only noticed because the moon made him human again. Was this why? So he would look and sound and feel stupid talking to this woman? What would that accomplish? " I was stretching my legs, walking back and forth here, upstairs. Anna has claim to the downstairs," Elsa chuckled, patting Jack's shoulder.

"Ah...thanks..." Jack mumbled, his ears feeling hot.

"Don't mention it...I look forward to chatting with you, I didn't know you were a childhood friend of Anna's!" Elsa said cheerfully. She swished away down the hall and turned to the right. Jack remained rooted to the spot. Anna hadn't told her anything. From the sounds of it, she fibbed about who Jack was. Jack was ok with this. More Important matters at hand. For instance. He had spoken to Elsa. He had met Elsa. His heart was beating wildly. Why? She was just a woman. Like all other women? Jack heard the old troll's words echo.

_"You're heart hasn't been touched either...has it?"_

"Is this...what...touching my heart means?" Jack wondered, leaning against the doorframe. "...No...No...I just haven't...I haven't been human again long enough to have control over frugal emotions...that's all...I'm... I'm just overanalyzing..." He looked down the hallway. He had met Queen Elsa. That didn't mean he would fall in love with her. "Stupid moon..." Jack grumbled, rubbing his temples, and re-entering his room.

The moon hung high in the sky, already starting to wane. As the night advanced, and the lights in the castle lit up to celebrate Queen Elsa's 22nd birthday, back in Burgess, things were a little different. You see, back in Burgess, Jamie Bennett was currently sitting in his room, listening to his rock music loudly. Singing along to one of his favorite bands, Jamie let his shaggy bangs hang over his eyes. His hair remained short and unruly, but his hair was a bit longer in the front, but not by much. His rejection letters for various colleges remained crumpled on his bed, and a few were torn. "Honey, are you cleaning your room?" His mother called up the stairs to him. Jamie turned down the music and popped his head out the door. "Please turn down your music! Sophie is trying to study for her math test!"

"Yeah Mom!" he called back, closing his door. He resumed playing the music and humming along to it. Jamie wanted to look like he had made some progress so he wandered over to his closet. pulling over a stool, he stood on it and rummaged around the top shelf, looking for old clothes to discard. His hand brushed against a shoe box instead. Jamie furrowed his brow. It was dusty and he pulled it down. He read the label:

**_The Guardians and Jack_**_ **Frost**_

"What..." Jamie didn't remember this box. It must have really been a long time since he'd last cleaned up on his top shelf of his closet. The box itself was rather dusty. For nostalgia sake, Jamie dumped the contents of the box on the bed. Furrowing his brow, he picked up the childish pictures in crayola he'd drawn of The Easter Bunny, Santa, The Tooth Fairy...and... Jamie's eyes misted a little. "...Just a game...it was just a game I played as a child...you're not real..." Jamie gulped. "None of you were ever real..." He crumpled up the papers suddenly angry. His eyes were still misted. "If you were real...you'd have...answered ...me...in ten years..." Jamie chucked the box and the contents against a wall, frustrated. "They're not real, Jamie!" Jamie held his head in his hands. It had felt real...but more like a detached memory now. He picked up the picture he had of Jack Frost. He glared at it. Suddenly, he felt something on the back of it. With a frown, he turned over the picture. On the back was an old photograph. Jamie's eyebrows furrowed together. It was his childish handwriting, but it was a theory he'd come up with, that Jack Frost...was...

"That's not possible..." Jamie stood up. He went to his parent's bedroom and pulled out the old photo album of the Bennett's. Skimming for the early 1600's, he looked on his mother's side of the family tree. "Great...Great...great...uncle?" Jamie's eyes widened. In this photo album, there was a very old newspaper clipping dating back 310 years. It was about Jamie's ancestor, who's brother had perished while saving his little sister. Reading the article, Jamie wondered why...why he'd never ...his eyes wandered to the other photos.

Oh right.

School.

Stress.

Life.

Reality.

But Jamie's heart beat quick. What if ...he was related to Jack Frost? Perhaps...Perhaps Jack Frost was..."You're doing it again Jamie...reading too much into things...There's no way you're related to Jack Frost..." Jamie scowled to himself, but he gingerly took the article from the photobook, putting it back. He turned around and his heart nearly stopped. Looming in front of him was-

"Pitch..."

"Touching, but let's save this reunion for the _whole _family," Pitch laughed darkly, and Jamie's breath caught with fear. He tried to be confident but Pitch cackled in his ear. "I realized something...Jamie boy, I realized that...fear in children is strong...however fear in adults...mmmm, that's...priceless...so much more powerful...nerve-wracking...I have a bone to pick with you Bennetts..._all _of you Bennetts..."

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Jamie swallowed hard. "...don't you dare touch my family!"

"It's not them I want..." Pitch hissed, his eyes flashing.

"You can't have Jack!" Jamie declared.

"It's not _him_ I want you fool... no wonder you're failing your college admissions...so slow..." Pitch tutted.

Jamie grabbed a book and chucked it at Pitch but Pitch dodged easily, floating Jamie right up against a wall. "Y-You can't have my friends!" Pitch cackled, and Suddenly Jamie felt the ground slip from beneath his feet as he plummeted into darkness.

"It's not them I want my dear boy...it's _you._"


	5. Chapter 5 Rise Of The Anti-Guardians

**A/N; Chapter length varies but it will be minimun 1000 words. Anyhow, this is good, around 2,000 and I LOVE PITCH BLACK. I loved him in the other movie and I wanted him back. I feel really sorry for Pitch as well. He's a cool dynamic character and well...on with the fanfiction and conjecture!**

"Oi, what are we doing just sitting around here for, eh mate?" The Easter Bunny thumped his foot impatiently, paws crossed across his chest, as he glared at the center of the floor where the stone had retreated a day ago. Santa looked to the Tooth Fairy and back at the Easter Bunny. The sun was in the sky, but no one was enjoying it. They were all worried for Jack.

"All we can do, is wait..." The Tooth Fairy flitted over to the irritated hopper.

"Wait? Wait for what? The beagle? Fireworks? No, I say, we face the man in the moon and get him to take us to Jack," The Easter Bunny growled, drawing himself to his full height, and pointing at the ground.

"...The Man in the Moon must have his reasons..." Santa began and the bunny snorted.

"You know, I thought the kid was a brat, but the Man in the Moon won't even tell us why he has to do this alone!" the bunny threw his paws up in the air.

"...Ohhh...Jackie boy isn't...here?" A cold velvety tone purred from behind the Guardians. They all gasped. Swirling, they all came face to face with Pitch. He looked the same as ever, however, he leaned against the rails, and the Yettis below were all being restrained by the smoky shadows he controlled. Santa instantly pulled out a water gun and brandished it menacingly at Pitch.

"That's as far as you go, Pitch!" Santa boomed.

Pitch quirked one of his perfectly dark brows. "Oh is it, now?" He moved aside, and the Guardians gasped. Under pitch, was an unconcious Jamie.

"Jamie!" The guardians gasped. They instantly tensed even more than they were before.

"Let the boy go," The Easter Bunny brandished his boomerangs menacingly. Pitch held up his hands.

"Oh, no, I plan to..." he looked at the center of the floor hungrily. "In exchange for _destroying _the moonstone you possess," Pitch added silkily.

"You should be collecting dust, where you belong!" The Easter Bunny's face drew into a menacing hiss as he growled. Pitch waved a hand easily, and Jamie was lifted in the air, much to the appall of the others.

"Listen, I don't have beef with any of you- at least, not anymore," Pitch said silkily, as he glided up into the air. "I...have changed this past decade. I am not as strong as I used to be, correct, after all, kids are...moving from the period where...they get scared of the Boogie Man. However, even Adults are scared of the dark..." Pitch snapped his fingers and the lights in Santa's entire North Pole went pitch black. The Guardians were furious, not afraid of pitch, they knew his tricks, and they were ready -well, as ready as they could be without Jack. However, Pitch did have Jamie.

"Let the boy go! He's not a part of this!" The Tooth Fairy cried, flitting near Pitch. Pitch easily dodged her attempt to punch him, and tugged Jamie along with him as though he were a chew toy.

"Oh, but he is," Pitch laughed darkly. "You see...has it ever occurred to you...that he can still _see_ me? Hear me?"

The other guardians looked at each other perplexed. "What's that got to do with anything, you heartless piece of-"

"Bunny!" The Tooth Fairy gasped ruefully. "Not in front of the _elves._" The elves all blinked suddenly at the Easter Bunny a tad comically.

The Easter Bunny growled. "Oi...Oi...I get it...cripes..." he grumbled. He however kept his boomerangs raised. "You aren't getting the stone, you hear me?"

Pitch rubbed his hands together, keeping distance from the three guardians in middair. Jamie floated in front of him, wrapped up in the smoky darkness. "I will have the stone though...and I know that...it is against your _very _ nature to sacrifice a life, no matter how small...or insignifigant...you will give me what I want...or...the boy dies..." Pitch cackled evilly.

"How'd you get strong enough to get past...to get past my Yettis." Santa was weary and he knew something was up. He was one of the oldest Guardians. He knew Pitch...back when they used to be _Friends. _Pitch quirked a brow at Santa.

"Oh, my dear _old friend,_" he snickered, "You should know how, most of all, I'm tenacious! You said so yourself!" He cackled.

The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy looked to Santa puzzled. "What's he mean...old friend?" The Easter Bunny's nose twitched. Santa's heart sank. He didn't want to reveal what he knew. He cleared his throat.

"He's crazy," Santa pointed to Pitch, "Jamie can see us because he still believes!"

"Ah, but he thinks you abandoned him!" Pitch cackled.

"Santa...we haven't seen Jamie for 10 years..." The Tooth Fairy said puzzled. Santa turned to her.

"My dear fairy, you must know, that we leave behind something far greater..." Santa said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, we bring happiness to children..." The Tooth Fairy said.

Santa turned to Pitch and glared at him, "Not only that, we bring, _Faith and Hope..._"

As he spoke, Pitch mimicked Santa's mouth movements with heavy disdain and mockingness. "Enough with this sugar n' spice crap...this...sugar plum crap," he purred, wrapping Jamie up in a black cocoon before the eyes of the Guardians. "...This boy...is 18, a ripe age to stop believing, and yet a part of him still does. There are always adults who truly believe, as though they were children again...and it seems this particular Bennett has clung to this cavity-decaying sweet _faith and hope _that you love to spout..." Pitch snorted with contempt. "What tickles me...is that he still thinks _I'm _real...you getting my drift?"

The Guardians watched him silently, not sure what Pitch was getting at. Pitch smiled darkly. He snapped his fingers and suddenly there were seven animals, shadow creatures, that advanced on the guardians. They were as follows, a boar, a hawk, a bull, a menacing shadow hound, a black panther, a bear, and a wolf. "I wondered how one little boy had the power to...stop me...when not even the Guardians, when not even Jack had the power...but now I realize...it's in his blood..."

"To stop crazy bats like you?" The Easter Bunny glowered.

"No...to _meddle...to cause...trouble..._" Pitch laughed loudly, floating above his shadow creatures as they all surrounded the guardians, each having a different color pair of eyes. The Tooth Fairy suddenly gasped.

"I figured it out!" She tittered in horror. The other two looked at her. "These...these aren't just random creatures...they're...their eyes..." She stared at Pitch in horror. "What have you been up to, Pitch!?"

"Crikey, fill me in," The Easter Bunny growled.

"Allow me, " Pitch smirked, " Say hello to ..._The Seven Deadly Sins...They're the Anti-Guardians..._"

"You mean to strike humanity itself!" Santa boomed in horror. Pitch clapped his hands gleefully.

"Oh, Cherry-nose, you got it!" He cackled. "Jamie boy here may have stopped me with his "willpower" but just as it nearly _destroyed _me...I got to thinking...he won't be young forever, so I bided my time..."

"You never went into hiding...you just waited till Jamie turned eighteen!" Santa's eyes widened.

Pitch clapped his hands again. "Very good, I see the trained circus of the moon knows how to think for themselves~"

"What does him turning 18 accomplish for you, you codfish," the Easter Bunny snapped.

"Oh...I'm so glad the Furry asked," Pitch said gleefully. The bunny's ears twitched in annoyance.

"I am _not _nor will I _ever_ be, a _furry!_" he snapped, chucking his boomerang from anger at Pitch. The other guardians gasped, because angering pitch while the poor boy was still hovering in mid-air was something they were trying to avoid.

"My, my," Pitch tutted, "Temper, temper..."

"Pitch...you can't go for adults!" Santa boomed, glaring at Pitch. "You know that will upset the balance...not just for us, but for _you!_"

Pitch cackled though. "Oh... me and the new...Anti-Guardians don't care for your petty humanity. It was a _man after all, who stuck me the way I am today!_" Pitch's eyes flashed as his voice dripped vehement acrid rage.

"Pitch! For the last time, let Jamie go!" Santa boomed, stepping forward boldly, his hands drawn to his sides into fists. His eyes met Pitch's and Pitch narrowed his own glinting eyes at the big man in red.

"Let me think about that...hmmm...I don't feel like it!" He cackled patting the shadow coccoon. Jamie began to stir, and it was apparent that he was holding something but he was moving softly and slowly so Pitch didn't notice. He was too wrapped up in his gloating at having surrounded the guardians with his new pets.

"The Seven Deadly Sins...those aren't fairy tales or legends!" The Easter Bunny snapped.

"Ah...but Religion can be another form of faith, my dear boy," Pitch tutted. "As I thought about it...I realized...plenty of people who pray...or heavens forbid, believe in the great mighty old Saint Nick, would set aside their...child-like beliefs one day for more...ah...mature ones...and as I mused in my hole...I realized...I could draw from the negative emotions...I thought I was just here to bring darkness...but I realize now, that darkness has _many forms... I will turn humanity on itself with this faith you speak of..._" Pitch swirled in the air. The darkness surrounded him and the animals let out their growls and Pitch floated to the ground, and held out his hand. "As I said...the stone and I may...just...reconsider..."

Suddenly, something hit him in the back of his head. He hissed, turning around. one of the boomerangs had hit him in the back of his head. "Not today, Pitch!" Jamie declared, and he stood on top of the darkness as the boomerang moved back to his hand. The Easter Bunny smirked.

"Ah...I should have kept better track of that damn rabbit's toys..." Pitch hissed, rubbing his head. He had never questioned why he didn't see the boomerang return to The Easter Bunny's hand. The shadow creatures snarled and lunged at the Guardians, cueing this as fight time. The Guardians fought valiantly and Jamie hopped to the ground, doing a ground roll and thanking his karate classes for something that actually did end up helping him, and he straightened up to his full height which for the time being, was about the same as Jack's maybe half an inch shorter.

"Impossible..." Pitch hissed. "You..." his eyes went sharp. "...No matter...I can smell it...your fear..." he glided over to Jamie and Jamie swung at him with his boomerang, and yes, Jamie WAS scared. However, he was also mad at Pitch.

"Back!" Jamie snarled.

"Oh my..." Pitch tutted, holding up his hands as the boy continued to swing at him with the boomerang, " Don't deny it...your fear is one of the most...precious of them all..."

"What sort of fear would THAT be!?" The Easter Bunny snarled, as he caused the panther to face-plant. It hissed as it went up in smoke. Pitch turned away with a hiss, and narrowed his eyes. Apparently Pitch still had a bit more power-gaining to do. The Easter Bunny looked triumphant.

"Haha, Take that you!" The Easter Bunny swung at the bull next. However, Santa and The Tooth Fairy were able to subdue all of the deadly sins. They all poofed much to Pitch's annoyance. However, one remained. It slunk over Santa and suddenly, Santa fell asleep.

"Santa!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed. She ran over with The Easter Bunny.

"I'm...tired...so lazy..." Santa said, drawling and yawning. The Tooth Fairy tried to find the last deadly sin but it wasn't to be found.

"Crikey, it went IN him," The Easter Bunny said aghast. He shared a look of horror with the Tooth Fairy. Pitch cackled and whirled on Jamie.

"Your fear...oh how it beckons to me...like a finely aged wine..." Pitch menacingly stalked closer. Jamie tried to punch Pitch. Pitch caught his fist and yanked the boy nose to nose with him. "The fear..._of Growing Up._"


	6. Adventure 6 Holiday Bash

**A/N: Please fave and review, it helps motivate me to write and to know that my story is good enough to even pick up! Can I Please Come Down, is a song that I like alot for Jamie's sense of loss right now. **

Jamie trembled, as he continued to cling to Bunny's boomerang. He tensed, trying to keep up his haughty glare towards Pitch. Pitch withdrew suddenly and Jamie was dropped to the floor with a thud, the boomerang clattering from his hands as he curled on on the ground, wincing from how forcibly Pitch had smacked him down with his shadows. "Wouldn't it be...just...drastic if I were to tell you that you _will grow up, Jamie Boy..._" Pitch cackled. Jamie glared at him, struggling to his feet.

"I am an adult!" he yelled.

"Oh yes, but you don't realize, do you? NO, I wouldn't think so Mr. C average," Pitch tutted. "You don't even realize just what ..._a stubborn soul you are._"

"I know I'm plenty stubborn!" Jamie retorted, and he lunged for the boomerang but Pitch picked it up with his shadows, and merely quirked a brow at the boy. "...I...I believe in you...but I'm not scared of you!"

Pitch shrugged, tossing the boomerang at Jamie's feet with a dark chuckle. "Oh but you should...you should be..." and Pitch raised his hands over his head, with a dark chuckle. "I will get the moonstone...and I will use it...to destroy the Man in the Moon...and then...I'll be back...for you... Jamie Bennett... the boy...who thwarted me 10 years ago on my brink of victory!" Pitch hissed and the shadows swirled around him. "You not only defeated me...but you made Jack Frost _real _and now you and your petty friends will pass on the tale and children will grow in the belief of him while their belief in _me _will only wane!"

Bunnymund and The Tooth Fairy gasped as Santa slowly got up, as though in a daze. "Master..." Santa drawled.

"Come to me...my pet," Pitch cackled.

"Oi, Crikey! North!" Bunnymund's eyes widened. "...We won't let you take Santa Claus!"

"Oh...but it's not for _you _to decide...is it?" Pitch waved his hand and the shadows surrounded Santa, and Bunny and Tooth tried very hard to fight against the shadows, but they suddenly felt a sense of despair and hopelessness in their pits of their hearts. What was this negativity? It was worse than feeling cold. It was a sense of complete...emptiness... Jamie cried out.

"No! Easter! Tooth!" but the two had already passed out. Pitch cackled, bringing Santa to him. "Well m'boy...let's see if you can save Christmas...heck, let's see if you can save _any _Holiday..." with a cackle, Pitch engulfed himself into smoke and disappeared. The lights cracked and fizzled, but only half came back on. The lights closest to Jamie and the unconscious remaining two guardians remained broken, leaving them without light. Jamie stood rooted to the spot for a moment. He looked to Bunny's boomerang in his hand, and to the unconscious guardians. "I knew you were real..." his voice wavered, and he fell to his knees, near them. "Please...wake up...you have to...you have to..." and Jamie shook them gently, but they did not wake. Jamie buried his face in his arms. What was he going to do? "Jack...where are you...The Guardians need you..._I _need you..." Jamie's voice wavered. He lowered his head. Suddenly there was a rumbling. Jamie lifted his head, and his eyes widened. The center of the floor opened up, revealing a stone, that glowed brilliantly. Jamie was confused. Moon stones work...with the moon, right? " Man in the Moon?" Jamie whispered, and the stone suddenly glowed very brightly, despite the sun outside peeking through the dome roof. The roof closed of it's own accord and Jamie was blinded by the bright light of the moon stone in the dimmed lighting of the room. He cautiously crept towards it. "Who ...are you..."

The Stone responded with a soft voice, that sounded like a man's. _"The Question is...who are YOU..."_

Jamie's eyes widened. The stone had talked to him.

Back in Arendelle, Jack was currently avoiding dancing at any chance he got. Not because he couldn't but just because he had two left feet, and girls were seriously casting him this alluring looks -the single ones- and unfortunately some of the...otherwise engaged ones as well. He wondered if it was because of his charming snowy white smile. Apparently the Tooth Fairy wasn't his only admirer of fine dental care.

"We meet once again, Jack," a familiar voice said with a sweet chuckle behind him. Jack swirled, lost in his musings and his breath nearly froze. Elsa was wearing an elegant green and blue gown, with snowflakes stitched in blue and white fringes flowing around the edges, and her hair was down, a slowflake clip nestled near her wildly loose flowing -and might I add, slightly defying gravity- bangs revealing her beautiful face. Jack's heart started to pound. She really was breathtaking. He kicked himself for picking that moment to put his hand into the punch bowl. "Jack, your arm..." Elsa said, containing a giggle. Jack looked to his hand and instantly yanked his hand out of the bowl. Unfortunately, the force of backing up at the same time, caused the bowl to go skidding off the table and clatter to the floor but Elsa gasped, and with her hand wave, the red liquid became frozen mid slosh on the floor. Jack's eyes widened. So it was true. Someone else...really...had powers like him. What was this...feeling inside? Jack, get a hold of yourself, he chastised himself, just because she has ice powers too doesn't suddenly make you two perfect for each other, that's...that's a stupid reason to like someone.

He shook his head, and gazed back at her. Elsa straightened up from her ice-casting pose and she brushed a spare hair behind her left ear, nervously. "I-I'm sorry...outsiders are still a bit...unused to my abilities," she said hesitantly. Jack shook his head.

"Not at all...I ...I thought it was..." I thought you looked beautiful. Real smooth Jack. He furrowed his brow, trying to distract himself from her beauty. He was a guy, she was a girl, of course he'd think she was pretty and gorgoeous and... act like yourself, Jack! He cracked a grin, shaking off this wierd suffocating feeling of nervousness that engulfed him. Being human was very difficult. Jack couldn't remember ever having to deal with cold feet, well...figuratively. "I thought it was pretty rad how you did that." He felt nervous but he decided to go for it, after all...she was opening up to him, at least, it felt like she was treating him like family. He didn't understand why since she'd only just met him, but he felt since he was sort of a party crasher, he at least owed her a dance. He surprised her and everyone in the room by bowing and extending a hand to her. "May I have this dance?" He lowered his head, though he peeked a glance at Elsa. In the corner of the room, Anna squealed and hugged Kristoff, animatedly pointing to Jack and Elsa and shooing her sister into saying yes, quite comically. Elsa looked at Jack and she looked at how his messy hair looked lively, and how Jack himself looked lively. She chuckled.

"Very well, Jack of? " She quirked a brow at him.

Jack grinned. "Jack of Burgess..."

"Jack of Burgess...I've never heard of Burgess...however...it is a pleasure to meet you!" She curtsied and her eyes shone with a playful light that Jack found more captivating than the gaze of any other woman in the room. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor, trying to tell himself that he remembered the fox trot. However, he had never been a very graceful dancer and he was kicking himself mentally until he felt her tentatively put her hands around his neck, and he in turn, instinctively moved to put his hand on her shoulder and waist, though he blushed, quickly taking his hand away from that delicate waist. He was surprised when she took his hand and placed it back on her waist, her own hand gently pressing on top of his own. "Don't be timid...I promise you're not the only one with cold feet," she joked.

Jack had to crack a smile. Oh the irony. "Er...so...as I said...what you did...I thought it was ...well, rad!" he cracked a grin, hoping to shake himself of this wierd mixture of emotions. It was really annoying.

"...Rad? What is rad?" Queen Elsa asked, smiling at him, and he read the relief on her features. God, how many times would his human heart be singing the word, beautiful? It was annoying and Jack wanted to stamp out this fuzzy feeling in his gut. Oh man, he was NOT falling for this game of the Moon's so easily. He refused to play by the rules. He didn't want to tell her he needed her just so he could keep his status of being a Guardian. But. It was nearing Christmas and not having Jack Frost around, Jack's heart sank. Did the Man in the Moon think it was ok to stick Jack in this strange world, with this strange attractive- ok, decent looking- ok not decent, very pretty- oh sheesh, stop Jack! He scolded himself, kicking himself mentally. She's pretty, just like every other girl and woman. She's not special.

She's NOT special.

"Radical... a term I uh...came up with..." Jack fibbed, realizing that this woman, no matter how pretty, was of another world from his own. He heard some people clapping suddenly. Looking away from Elsa's face he saw how the younger children invited to this party, were gasping with amazement and touching the iced punch. So that explained who the punch was for. They squealed and gathered around Elsa. Elsa laughed, and looked to Jack apologetic as the little kids yammered at her to show them some magic and wishing her a happy birthday. The music played was wonderful and people were greeting her, Dukes, and Dutchesses and lord knows who else. They all wished her a Happy Birthday. Jack blinked.

Oh that's right.

It was Queen Elsa's birthday. How stupid of him to forget. Jack excused himself from the room. He figured he should get her present. However, he felt an energetic woman tug his arm. "You look available...to dance I mean," she giggled, winking at him flirtatiously. She had long black hair, tied into a bun, and she looked to be around Elsa's age, with pretty red lips and long lashes, and a dress that was rather purple with puffy sleeves and dainty slippers to match. Jack tried to escuse himself politely.

"What, oh no, I don't-" he yelped as he was yanked onto the dance floor by the woman.

"My name is Tenisha ...Tenisha Harrison," she winked at him, "However...you can call me Terry, all my friends do," and she giggled. Jack cast a glance over her shoulder to see Elsa give him a small smile of apology as she moved away to talk to her sister Anna, who appeared just then, excitedly hugging her sister, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in tow. Jack was yanked away from them and his heart felt funny. The moment he'd had to talk to Elsa, and he meant, really talk to her, had been so brief. What was this strangeness. He didn't like it. Recoiling from the feeling in his heart, he yanked himself free of Tenisha's grip.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't want to dance," Jack said, and he winced at how cold he sounded. Tenisha froze, and her animated lit up features looked sad. She started to tear up. Jack heard whispers amongst the other guests. Olaf tapped Anna and whispered to her, pointing to Jack's hair. Jack realized from the reflection in Tenisha's wide eyes, that the tips of his hair...was going white again. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Jack wanted to turn invisible more than ever. He didn't want others knowing his secret. He was afraid.

But he didn't even know truly why.

"You...you don't like my company...am I that annoying?" she sniffled, and Jack realized that he was attracting stares. He shook his head and kept his head lowered, willing his hair to stop starting to go white. No one else seemed to notice this change, and not even Tenisha and this perplexed Jack. He could see the change in her eyes, so why wasn't she saying anything. The panic was rising in his throat. He had to say something. She wasn't annoying. That wasn't what he meant. Elsa was also looking at him along with her sister. Jack felt nervous all of a sudden. For the first time, he wished he was invisible. He truly wanted to disappear.

"No, no, I'm just...I'm just tired..." Jack tried to explain. He was aware of the stares he was getting. He heard a clop of hooves and a gentle voice nuzzled Tenisha's hand.

" Jack is a good guy, he don't mean any harm," Rudolph helpfully in-putted. Tenisha's eyes widened. "Don't be alarmed...I'm a friend of Queen Elsa," Rudolph bowed his head to Tenisha. Tenisha giggled and Jack breathed with relief. Rudolph pulled him out of yet another tough spot. He patted Rudolph's snout. In Rudolph's eyes, he was relieved to see himself turn back to a normal brown hair color. Rudolph blinked at him. "Jack? You ok? You spacing out?"

Jack blinked, having not realized he'd been staring intensely at his reflection in Rudolph's own dark reddish brown eyes. He pulled back, letting out a small nervous chuckle. He took a deep breath, and figured since no one else commented on his hair color change, he wouldn't either. It had only been slight, but Jack suddenly felt more hyper-aware...and he would rather not have others have noticed the change if he could help it. Was it possible that he was the only one seeing the change...maybe he was just ...imagining it from stress? Jack felt confused inside but he knew he had to get it together or else he knew it'd be a tough thing to explain why he was acting so odd. He turned to Tenisha. "I'm sorry I can't dance with you," Jack calmed down, sounding genuinely apologetic. Tenisha wiped her eyes.

"It's quite alright, we all have those days, dear me, I must be making a spectacle of myself," she tittered. Rudolph nuzzled Jack's hand.

"Jack's a really good guy," Rudolph said warmly, "he helped me find confidence to talk to people!"

Anna walked over just then. "If you want, why don't you dance with Olaf?" she pointed to the little snow-man who clapped his hands eagerly. Tenisha giggled.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass...I decided I'll go ask someone else," Tenisha curtsied and walked away. The people went back to talking amongst themselves. However, Jack still felt uncomfortable. He wanted a moment to clear his head. He felt Anna nudge his arm.

"Pssst, we're getting close to presents," Anna whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack's eyes widened. Oh right. He had to get Anna's gift for her from him. He excused himself and Rudolph followed him back to his bed chamber. The further Jack got from the party though, the less tense he became. He actually dreaded returning. He knew it was selfish of him, but he didn't want all those eyes on him. He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out the gift. He didn't actually know what it was. He opened it up, and his eyes fell upon a pretty blue necklace with a silver snowflake in the center. It was pretty but Jack almost wished he could have at least used his powers to give this nice woman a gift from him. He sighed, sitting on the bed. Rudolph blinked.

Rudolph blinked again.

"Um, Jack..." Rudolph started. Jack looked up.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. Rudolph was staring at Jack. Jack blinked.

"...Your...your hair...it's going white..." Rudolph's eyes widened. Jack's eyes widened. He dashed to the closest mirror and gasped. Even though his eyes remained brown, his hair was indeed turning snowy white. He dashed over to the window, and saw the moon, glowing brightly. He looked back to the snowflake. What did this mean? Was his desire to give Elsa a present from him, Jack Frost, the reason why the moon decided to change him partially back? He looked to the moon.

"Tell me...what is that you really want me to do..." Jack gazed at the moon. "You know my magic comes from the staff...I can't do anything without it!"

The moon remained radiant as ever. Jack squinted, gasping as he saw the necklace float in front of him. He reached out to touch the snowflake, and gasped, his eyes widening, as true ice,beatiful ice, as though chiseled by hand, replaced the metal with true unmelting magical ice snowflake. The necklace glittered with a new light and the necklace floated into Jack's palms. Jack looked back up at the moon but the bright moonlight dimmed a little and Rudolph's nose glowed bright red.

"What just happened? Your hair is brown again!" Rudolph tittered.

Jack looked questioningly to the moon and back at the necklace in his hands. "I ...don't quite know myself...however...I plan to find out..." Jack stepped out of the moonlight and walked back over to the dresser, placing the necklace back into the case and tying on the ribbon.

"That was...so...strange...who are you?" Rudolph asked eagerly.

"I told you already, I'm Jack Frost..." Jack said, patting Rudolph on the snout.

"Yes, but Jack Frost_ who?_" The reindeer pranced around Jack eagerly.

"...That...is a wonderful question..." a dark voice cackled, and Jack whirled, his eyes widening, as shadows smoked out from under his bed. His eyes widened. Dark laughter filled the room, and resonated within the core of Jack's body. That laugh, he hadn't heard it in 10 years but it was unmistakably the one and only Pitch Black. Jack tensed, diving for his remains of his staff but Pitch beat him to it, and grabbed the sack with ease. He tutted at Jack, and swirling in a dark cloud, he blocked Jack's escape in the doorway, the door slamming shut and locking itself. Turning to a tense Jack and a terrified Rudolph, who's light was a bright red, Pitch snapped his fingers, and chuckled at the horror as Rudolph's light went out. Rudolph squealed in terror.

"My light! What have you done to my light!" he pranced shaking in the dim moonlight of the window.

"It seems...that I don't know who you are...however...I thought how much fun it'd be...to make _use _of the Man in the Moon's whole..."faith" farce...so I've simply taken your fear...of not being believed in...and made you unseeable..." Pitch cackled. "Oh aren't such a nice little bundle of darkness? I love this life lesson the most...especially when it _fails..._"

Jack tensed, and yelled at Pitch, brandishing his fists angrily. "Pitch! You don't have that kind of power! Rudolph and I believe in ourselves!"

Pitch chortled. "Believe? Believe? Jack, my dear boy, all I've heard you speak of was self-doubt, and wanting to run away..." Pitch chuckled, floating right up to nose to nose with Jack. Jack backed up a little and Rudolph tried to hide behind the desk. Jack glared right back into Pitch's gaze.

"How did you even get here!" Jack snarled, swinging a punch at Pitch. Pitch dodged easily and Jack's eyes widened. Pitch was holding Santa's snow globe. Jack's heart pounded in his ears.

"Oh you know...a little pillaging here...there..." Pitch hummed.

"Wh-what have you done with North! With the other Guardians!" Jack tensed.

"Hmmm, so noble...always putting others before yourself...well Jack...I think it's your turn to worry...for yourself..." Pitch wielded a giant scythe made from shadows but Jack's eyes widened. It glinted. It was a scythe made of real metal?! Exactly how strong was Pitch? Jack dodged as Pitch swung with a dark cackle. "It's almost intriguing...your uncanny resemblance..."

"Uncanny Resemblance? What are you spewing about now?!" Jack dodged and he rolled behind Pitch, grabbing a chair and Pitch swung splintering the wood. Jack tossed aside the remains of the chair and lunged for the door.

"Oh nothing, nothing...I suppose Jamie and you are different after all...he's him and you're ...well...you..." Pitch mused. Jack was confused. What the hell was Pitch getting at? He growled, and pocketing the necklace safely in his back pocket of his black pants, he lunged once more for his staff but the bag was hoisted out of his reach effortlessly. Jack growled. "Having you be human...is so amusing...Jack _Bennett..._" Pitch cackled. The drapes fell over the windows, and Jack was pitched into a dark room without even the Moonlight to comfort him. Jack's mouth went dry. He'd never wondered about his human last name...but...how would PITCH know, of all people? Was Pitch playing with him? Or...did Pitch know something. Jack narrowed his eyes. No! This was what Pitch wanted! To distract him! Jack wouldn't be tricked! Not again!

He heard a squeal though and looked to see Rudolph getting entrapped by the shadows. "Rudolph!" Jack cried out in horror. Pitch smirked.

"I have your staff and your new...ah...strange donkey friend..." Pitch chuckled mirthlessly. "What do _you _have?"


	7. Chapter 7 Winter Sleep

**A/N: I hope you all like! Comment and favorite! I may add a bit of the Disney vibe in here with some singing, who wants a duet between Jack Frost and Elsa? I know I will. Please go to Weebly if you'd like to nominate my fanfic for any category in the Fanfic grammies! Also, what Pitch was getting at was that Jack needed another Bennett, a decendant of his sister, in order to be believed in with enough strenght to be REAL. :) I'm sure you all figured it out but I honestly forgot and so I write it so I remember, haha. Thsi chapter is over 4,000 words so woot. I combined two chapters into one because eh. Why not. Expect a shorter chapter though for the next chapter. :) Enjoy!**

"J-Jack!" Rudolph whimpered, his eyes wide with fright. Jack tried not to show his own panic. Rudolph needed him! "H-hold on, you're going to be alright!" Jack found himself saying, despite the obvious situation he was facing. Pitch snorted and raised the scythe behind him, lunging at Jack. Jack rolled out of the way and the Scythe faded in Pitch's hands. Pitch tutted.

"I have nothing further to say to you...just die already..." Pitch gleefully snaked his coils of shadows around Jack's legs and arms. Jack struggled, finding himself getting trapped. "Oh...happy day..." Pitch purred and he made a fist, and Jack's world pitched into blackness, the shadows snaking up his chest and wrapping around him like a dark tidal wave, as he struggled to free himself, yelling. The sound of the party downstairs prevented anyone from hearing Jack. Jack desperately tried to lunge for his staff but Pitch gleefully kept it out of reach. "I'd say fly Jack, but you can't, can you!" He sung gleefully.

Jack balled his fists at his sides. There was no way that he could let Pitch win! With or without his powers, he knew he had to do something. His eyes frantically wandered around the room, for something, anything he could use. His eyes fell upon his jacket, and a desperate idea formed. He ran towards his bed and Pitch blocked him, waggling a finger at him. "Pitch, I'm not afraid of you!" Jack's eyes glinted despite the dim lighting. Pitch chuckled,though his eyes remained unkind and...angry.

"Be afraid..." Pitch hissed, and Jack found himself hoisted by his black jacket to be lifted into the air. Jack's heart pounded.

"Hey!" A female voice yelled, and something thwacked into Pitch. It was..a giant ball of...Olaf?

"Wheeee!" Olaf chirped, as his body went flying and hit Pitch square in the face. Pitch hissed, and backed up, narrowing his eyes at the snow-thrower. There stood Anna, holding Olaf's head, and her mouth was wide open.

"I will return...Jack..." Pitch cackled and he released Rudolph and Jack from his grasp. " Next time...will be your last!" He hissed ,his eyes flashing.

Jack got to his feet, and Pitch tried to take Jack's staff with him, however, something strange happened. The bag glowed blue, intensely through the holes of the fine stitching of the bag, and Pitch hissed, dropping the bag as though burned. " The next time we meet, I will be the one to finish you!" Jack declared, his heart pounding, and his desire to protect Anna and Rudolph from this creep overpowering his own fear to protect himself. The staff glowed brightly, though it remained in pieces, in the bag, and Pitch hissed, as suddenly, a gust of wind whipped past him. Jack stood, in a battle pose, the tips of his hair turning white, and the drapes parted, revealing the moonlight basking on Rudolph. Rudolph's ears were flat against his head, and his knees were knocking together. Jack lunged at Pitch with a cry and tackled him fearlessly. His hand brushed against Santa's Globe and Jack's eyes widened. He gripped it before Pitch could recover and he shook it up. "Go back from where you came!" Jack began to shake the globe but Pitch hissed, grabbing for the globe.

"Give that back, you little brat!" Pitch hissed.

"Gladly!" Jack threw it at Pitch, pushing him into the portal that opened up above Jack's guest bed. Pitch cried out in fury as he felt a cold blast of icy wind send him flying through the portal. It closed up quickly as it had opened, and Santa's snow globe dropped to the floor, innocent and like any other snow globe, showing fresh snow falling over a little town. Jack bent down, picking up the snow globe, his heart pounding.

"I-Is he gone?" Rudolph chattered, peeking from behind the desk.

"Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa shouted as Pitch dissapeared before they made it to Jack's bedroom. Jack heard his staff clatter to the ground in its broken bits. Olaf's body magically recreated itself, and Jack could see Anna run to Olaf from the corner of his eye as he picked up the sack with his staff in it. It had stopped glowing, and he made eyecontact and a jolt went through him. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were looking at him expectantly, waiting an explanation for why his room looked like a typhoon struck it. Jack cleared his throat.

"I...uh...I can explain..." Jack said weakly.

Rudolph ran over to Anna, tears in his eyes. "It was so scary! But Jack saved me!" he said babbling. Anna pet Rudolph's snout, helping to calm the frantic creature, and Kristoff and Elsa looked to Jack with questioning gazes. Jack suddenly felt unwelcome. He backed away, clutching the sack.

"That ...was an old enemy of mine...he...somehow got here...but don't worry," Jack held up the snowglobe, "He can't come back...not without this..." Kristoff quirked a brow.

"A snowglobe." His tone sounded disbelieving.

"More importantly, are you alright?" Elsa asked concerned. Jack blinked.

"Me?" He looked at himself, and at the mirror, and to his dismay, he saw his hair was getting more white. Why weren't they saying anything on it? He turned to Elsa, and the others and he couldn't make eye-contact. "...I'm alright...you probably want an explanation, huh?"

"Well, that would be nice, considering it looks like a hurricane whipped through here," Kristoff snorted. Anna stepped on his foot daintily, and Kristoff sucked in his breath, teary eyed, turning away and resisting the urge to hop and up and down going, dear mother god, HEELS.

"...I can explain the white hair thing," Jack started but the others looked at him questioningly.

"Jack, your hair, it's just brown..." Rudolph said, tilting his head to the side, puzzled. Jack paused. They couldn't see it? He looked back at the mirror, but...it was happening...his hair was slowly but surely turning white. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Anna was the first one to clap her hands together, jolting everyone from the awkward silence.

"Ok, so, I'm not quite sure what just happened, but there is a party downstairs, and we can save this for the morning, yeah?" She smiled at Jack warmly. Jack cast a glance to Elsa and Elsa smiled at him.

"Whatever just happened, I do want an explanation, but if you say he can't get back here...and harm my subjects, then...I suppose I can wait till tomorrow," she said, with a small polite head nod. Rudolph whimpered suddenly. Everyone looked to him. His eyes were scrunched shut tight in concentration but the end of his nose wouldn't light up. Jack walked over and patted his snout.

"Don't be afraid, believe in yourself," Jack said gently. Rudolph sat on his butt, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"I...I'm believing...it's not working..." Rudolph's tone wavered. "Having my light...is what made me...special...I don't feel right without it..."

Jack was reminded how he felt without his staff. He hugged Rudolph and gently petted his head. "I'm sorry buddy...I really am...but you know what..." Jack pulled away with a grin, "...We'll help you find your light."

"Yeah! We love Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer!" Olaf squealed, dancing around Rudolph. Anna chuckled and pet Rudolph's head.

"Jack's right. We'll help you both tomorrow," Anna said with a smile. Jack looked at the window and at the moon. He glared, feeling like the moon had abandoned him. "Jack, coming?" he heard Anna ask, and he nodded, indicating for them to go ahead of him. Anna left with the others and only Rudolph remained by Jack's side. Jack rested his hand on Rudolph's snout, as Rudolph rested his head on Jack's knee, the moonlight casting onto both of them, as Jack sat on the bed. He held Santa Clause's snowglobe and he felt lost. He had to get married, but Pitch was back. He felt something in his back pocket and he reached in, and pulled out his necklace for Queen Elsa. He took it out of it's case and gazed at that beautiful magical snowflake, feeling reminded of Elsa's eyes. With a small gasp, he felt his cheeks warm without his say so and he quickly put the necklace back in its case. He set the case on the bed. Pitch was first on his To Do list, marriage could wait...it had to...He stood up suddenly, and Rudolph blinked silently at him.

"Jack?" Rudolph questioned.

"Rudolph...want to get your light back?" Jack asked and he turned away from the moon, clutching the snowglobe in his hands. He had that mischevious look in his eyes. An air of defiance trailed about him, and Jack pulled out the broken pieces of his staff from the bag. He sat cross-legged on the bed, pulling off the black tux and putting on his comfortable blue sweatshirt. He took the bottom piece of the staff and taking a deep breath, he took the middle broken piece, and he saw the guilt flicker in Rudolph's face. He smiled at the riendeer. "Hey, don't look like that, it's not your fault..."

"But I'll feel like it is..." Rudolph's head drooped.

"Well..." it was Rudolph's fault but Jack wasn't mean to say it like that. "Accidents happen," he said softly. He turned back to his staff. Please, Please...he prayed. Please man in the moon. Fix my staff. He closed his eyes in concentration. I believe in myself. I believe. I have to protect the children...they're dependent on me...I need to protect Jamie! Rudolph gasped.

"Your staff!" Rudolph's eyes widened. Jack's heart pounded. It was working! The blue light was flowing into the staff again. Jack could've whooped with joy. The power, his familiar cool power, coursing through him, causing him to shiver with anticipation. Yes! Yes! This is what it meant to be Jack Frost! This sense of freedom! With a ccrrrrrk, his staff was now only broken into two pieces instead of one. Jack panted. It had worked. He looked gratefully at the man in the moon. He looked back to his staff, and he grabbed the remaining last piece, prepared to completely fix his staff. Suddenly, it felt like a snow-storm erupted within Jack. Jack yelled, feeling like he'd been dunked in cold ice...his panic recalled to him the memory of him drowning, something he tried to push out of his mind whenever it had creeped in at times. Jack collapsed, shivering, clinging to his half-fixed staff. It was so cold. Jack struggled to fight it, stubborn as a mule.

"W-warmth..." Jack reached for the bear cape and he pulled it on himself, feeling it's warmth chase the cold away. With a sigh of relief, Jack closed his eyes. Only to open them abruptly again to see Rudolph nuzzling his arm. "Ah...sorry...not used...to...being human..." Jack said weakly. Rudolph's ears twitched.

"Is it nice...being human?" Rudolph's eyes blinked with curiosity. Jack frowned, looking away, and scratching his brown hair on the back of his head.

"Nice...I wouldn't know..." Jack's voice trailed off, "It's been...a while...since I was last human..." The echoes of his friends. The echoes of his family. The echo of a past once lived. A short life. Jack fought hard to fight back this sad feeling that threatened to rise like a dormant beast awakened. No wonder the Tooth Fairy had told him going into his past too much would hurt him more than help him. Jack wasn't Big Brother Jack. He would never be that again. But...Jamie.

Jack's gaze raised to the moon. "...If I am a Bennett...can't you tell me?" he asked softly, pleadingly. The moon remained just as big, just as bright...and just as silent. Jack dropped his gaze back to the present for Elsa. This felt so surreal. It felt ...It felt like a dream. Jack wished it was a dream. He wished he'd wake up and he'd be back in Burgess causing mischief and mayhem. Jack felt anger bubble. "Fine...continue being all...all mysterious and silent and _useless!_" Jack flared, hopping off the bed, causing Rudolph to back up quickly. Jack tried to make the staff become whole again, but it just wouldn't work. He looked in the mirror, and saw that his eyes were blue again. His hair was completely platinum blonde like before. Very light, practically silvery white. "...Rudolph...what color is my hair?" he asked calmly.

Rudolph sensed the anger and he gulped, not sure if Jack wanted the answer or the answer Jack wanted to hear. Rudolph was an honest fellow however and he sounded apologetic as he replied timidly, "Er... um...don't get mad...it's...it's still b-brown..."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, I guess I'm just overthinking things." He smiled tiredly at Rudolph. Rudolph was relieved to know that Jack wasn't gonna get mad at him and he brightened up.

"So...so...we should get back to the party..." Rudolph said. Jack shook his head.

"No...Pitch is back...and he will hurt Jamie..." Jack's heart flip-flopped. What was his connection to Jamie? Before his Guardian days, he'd always watched over the entire town of Burgess, but he'd especially been fond of the Bennetts...why had that been? It couldn't be..."My sister...what was our family last name..." Jack murmured, furrowing his brow. Pitch was trying to mess with him, but Jack ...Jack felt like there was...there was definitely something up with his connection to Jamie Bennett. All he was...He turned to the moon. "Let's strike a deal, Moon," Jack said serious, "Let me go save Jamie...let me save children and The Guardians...and I'll...I'll do whatever is...that you want me to...I'll even marry Elsa of Arendelle!"

"Escuse me...you'll do what...?" A voice said from the doorway. Jack froze. Slowly, he turned, and his brown eyes met wide blue ones. He turned away from the moon, holding his broken staff in his hands, and looking at the one person he really didn't want to see right now.

"Uh, no, I can explain!" Jack started but Queen Elsa looked so confused. Jack felt horrible. This was all the moon's fault. Jack wanted to dissapear. He angrily slammed the pieces of his staff together, thinking to himself how nice it'd be if he could just be Frost, not even Jack anymore, just Frost. He wanted to get rid of his humanity. He wanted to stay a guardian. He wanted to just...be who he IS...Jamie needed him. Jamie ...

_"Jack...Where are you...the Guardians need you...I need you..."_

Jack's eyes widened. His staff was healing itself! In addition, he could feel the power coursing through his very veins. He let out a whoop, flying up in the air, his fully repaired staff in his hand. "I did it! I did it!" he sounded like a giddy little kid who'd tied their shoe-laces for the first time without any help. Jamie's words played again from the staff and Jack knew what he had to do. The Man In The Moon had answered him. In mid-laughter, his gaze turned and his heart plummeted. Elsa was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with bewilderment and...hurt? Jack suddenly felt the complete opposite of giddy.

"Wow! I see it now! Your hair is white and your eyes are blue!" Rudolph exclaimed in awe, blinking.

He felt very, very guilty. He lowered to the floor, and Rudolph's mouth remained open for the whole shibang. He gulped as he leaned on his staff, feet touching the ground. His snow shoes glowed and Jack looked down, realizing the shoes replaced the dress shoes he'd been wearing previously. Great. At least they didn't have bells. "Who...Who are you...Jack Frost..." Elsa asked, drawing herself up in a Queen-like manner but Jack knew she was upset. He had sounded so confident that he'd marry her after all seconds ago. He gulped. He hadn't exactly promised the moon he'd marry...oh lovely. Jack pouted. He cleared his throat.

"I'm a spirit...of winter..." he replied finally, leaning on his staff switching it from one hand to the other, "...I was sent here...to marry you-"

"Out of the question," Elsa cut in sharply, her eyes flashing for the first time. Jack winced. He wondered if the Moon was listening. So far, Jack's first not-engagement was going just swimmingly. Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought you were different...but you're just the same...you probably only like me because I have ice powers!" Elsa shook her head. " I can tell...your power is ice too, is it not?"

Jack's mouth went dry. "No...no that's...that's not what I'm about!" Jack desperately tried to control this tumbling pit of emotions in his gut. He didn't want to upset her. It was her birthday for cripes sake! Elsa shook her head.

"I cannot marry a person I just met...and much less someone who won't even be straight with me about who they are!" she said, her face showing sadness. "Who are you...because you're not the Jack I met earlier..." she ran from the room, and Jack could hear her soft sobbing even with the distance put between them. His face fell. He slid to the floor. Rudolph was quiet. He walked over to Jack and nuzzled his arm.

"...Gee...golly...I'm sorry about how things turned out..." Rudolph said apologetically.

"Don't be...after all...ice...is ice...it's not meant...to mix with anything..." Jack said quietly. He slowly got to his feet, clutching his staff. He turned to Rudolph, who looked at him and Jack was glad, that he had at least one friend in this place who believed in him, no matter how badly he messed up. He hugged Rudolph, his heart felt like it was freezing over. "Maybe my heart...is more frozen than I thought..." Jack said softly. Rudolph nuzzled Jack's chin.

"You're really nice, I believe your heart is warm!" Rudolph said kindly. Jack smiled sadly. He pet Rudolph's head.

"Thanks, Rudolph..." Jack straightened up, and he looked to the bed. He walked over, and picked up the necklace that had been for Elsa. He set it back on the bed, and finally, he pocketed it into his hoodie, nestled with his baby teeth container. He raised his head. "Paper..." he murmured. He rummaged in a desk but then paused. He had a better idea. "Let's go Rudolph, we have to get your light back...and save Jamie and my friends!" Jack looked to Rudolph. Rudolph blinked at him quizically. Jack grinned. "Follow me!" He opened up the window with a gust of wind. Rudolph's eyes widened.

"W-Where are you going?" Rudolph saw Jack hop onto the window ledge, and Jack smirked. He jumped and Rudolph let out a yelp running to the edge. Seeing Jack surfing on his staff, Rudolph's eyes widened.

"See Rudolph! You don't need wings to fly!" Jack laughed. He whipped up a gust of wind, and got an idea. Perhaps if he could help Rudolph believe he could fly...Jack formed a snowflake and it drifted over to Rudolph, sinking into his snout like a cool white kiss. Rudolph suddenly blinked and he shook his head.

"I wanna fly too!" Rudolph giggled and he jumped from the ledge. Jack laughed as Rudolph squealed with delight at being able to fly. Jack was actually just allowing the wind to read Rudolph as the same as Jack, thus allowing the wind to lift up Rudolph. Jack had never tried this trick on anyone, but he figured a...red-nosed reindeer was a bit different from the laws for the norms. Jack flew around the castle, until he came to the room he realized was Elsa's. He quieted down as he crept to the ledge of her window. Peeking in, he saw Elsa on her bed, talking to Olaf who was trying to cheer her up. He watched as Olaf tugged her back to the door and he couldn't get off that look of betrayal on Elsa's face when she'd overheard them. He knew she'd probably come back to check on him. He leaned closer to the window, but was above it, to make sure she didn't notice him. OR Olaf. He gasped as he felt the window open suddenly, and she stepped out onto the balcony. He heard her humming to herself and Rudolph flew into Jack and Jack quickly backed up, shushing Rudolph as Elsa looked up where some snow fell from the roof. However Jack and Rudolph stayed hidden well. She began to hum again, braiding her hair. Jack peeked over the roof at her.

_"It keeps coming back to me ...I remember this pain ... It spreads across my eyes ...Everything is dull..." _Elsa began to sing.

Jack leaned against the back of the roof, looking up at the moon. He felt sad for her...He felt sad for himself. He began to sing himself, lying on his back, on the roof of the castle, out of earshot of Elsa, but hearing her words clearly as though she were speaking next to him. He holds his staff against his right shoulder, Rudolph stays silent next to him, sensing the change in atmosphere. Jack takes a breath and closes his eyes, starting to sing softly. As he sings, his mind wanders to earlier, at how awkward he felt in the Ball Room, at how it felt wierd to be human, and at his guilt for hurting Elsa. He doesn't know the right words to fix it, and he can feel the moonlight touch his face and he lifts his face to it as he continues his part of this song.

_"Everyone's smiling, they're smiling_  
_It pushes me far far away_  
_I can't understand_  
_Everything is blue ...__Can you hear me out there?"_

Jack quiets down, taking a deep breath as he heard Elsa continue to sing, her voice growing and he blinked, realizing it was snowing. His influence, or hers? For the first time, Jack didn't know who was the ice master.

_" Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart?" _Elsa sang.

_"I'm gazing from the distance and_  
_I feel everything pass through me..." _Jack continued, thinking to flashbacks of when he'd been invisible...when everything had passed through him...When he'd been lost...and lonely. He wondered, if Elsa felt that way too.

_"I can't be alone right now_  
_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart..." _Elsa sang, hugging herself. Jack's heart sank. Her singing, it wasn't beautiful. It was...It was breath-taking.

_"I'm lost in a deep winter sleep_  
_I can't seem to find my way out alone..." _Jack found himself singing this along with Elsa, although he'd never heard this song, he could hear her...through the ice...it was like he could predict her next words...like they wre linked...perhaps this similarity...He looked to the moon, a sad expression on his face. Rudolph nuzzled his arm comfortingly, trying not to slip on the roof and instead sort of lying down on his stomach, as he gazed up at the moon like Jack was doing.

_"Can you wake me?" _Elsa sang, looking up at the moon as well. Jack turned his face away from the moon, and peeked at Elsa again. Her facial expression showed a mixture of hurt...and ...and loss. She was searching, and he realized she was singing to the moon. He looked at the moon.

"Let's go Rudolph... " he said softly. He took off the roof with Rudolph as Elsa turned her face away. Rudolph followed him and Jack's face was sad and bewildered, like a lost little boy, as he flew in the light of the moon. He is silent as Elsa continues to sing the next bit of their duet that they are both unaware that they're actually continuing.

_"I know when I let it in_  
_It hides love from this moment_  
_So I guard it close_  
_I watch the moves it makes..." _Elsa sang, turning away from the balcony and going into her room. She rubbed her arms. "I'm so stupid...there's no such thing..as love at first sight..." She teared up, gasping for breath amidst her singing. She sang to make herself feel better, but right now, she felt childish and lost. Jack had been a stranger, that she'd just met. She had thought he was nice and then she finds out he was only interested in marrying her. Thinking having ice powers, would magically make her say yes. Elsa bit her lip.

_"But it gets me, but it gets me_  
_I wish I could understand how I_  
_Could make it disappear, make it disappear..." _Jack sang, his voice a mixture of anger and loss. _"Anyone out there hear me now?" _Jack's gaze looked back at the castle which had gotten smaller with the distance he was putting between it and himself. Between himself ...and Elsa. He put on his hood of his blue sweatshirt, wearing the brown bear pelt over his shoulders, figuring he'd need if if the moon made him human again. He felt very guilty for Elsa.

_"Will you hold me now Hold me now ...__My frozen heart...__Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now..."_ Elsa twirled back to the window and she gasped, seeing the words, I'm Sorry- Jack sketched into the frost of her window in big letters. Elsa closed her eyes, remembering the brief dance she'd shared with Jack. She knew it was stupid, but there was just something about that boy. She smiled to herself, despite her tears, and moved around her room as though she weren't dancing alone in the pale moonlight. _"I can't be alone right now...__Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart...__I'm lost in a deep winter sleep...__I can't seem to find my way out alone...__Can you wake me?" _

She stopped dancing however. She gazed up at the moon, tears in her eyes. Jack paused as well, sitting on his staff, gazing right at the moon, basked in its light, Rudolph hovering right near him quietly. He and Elsa both overlap with their soft voices full of hurt and confusion and ...a sense of loss.

_"Please make it all go away_  
_Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_  
_I hope I will..."_

**_A/N; DISCLAIMER. THe song is "WInter Sleep" by Olivia Lufkin. I own nothing but my own ideas . I cut out her last chorus because I felt it fitting to end it with these last 3 lines instead of repeating the chorus once more. NExt time, I am introducing my OWN OC'S. C: _**


	8. Adventure 8: The Next Guardian

**A/N: Patience/Karrel is a creation I MADE so rights to THIS character/and her backstory go to me. However, I own no other characters, so far. I like her character alot and I'm writing a movie about her, but I figured I'd introduce her into the world of fanfiction, and see what you all think of her!. Fave and Review. It really helps me to know that my writing is worth the time it takes to press that one lil button! Plus we need more girl guardians haha. Her age is between 15-19 respectively. However, she is over...spoilers years old. ;) **

Jamie's eyes widened at the sparkling rock in front of him. "...You...but the moon isn't..." Jamie blinked puzzled. The rock however didn't speak again. Jamie tried to coax it into talking, walking around it, still clinging to Bunnymund's boomerang. "...You asked who I am...well..I'm Jamie Bennett...and...you are?" The moonstone remained silent, and Jamie looked around. The other two guardians were slowly coming to. Jamie broke his concentration to look at them with worry but they remained unconscious. Jamie turned back to the stone. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to just touch it. It was childish, since he knew that you shouldn't just touch whatever it is you want, but...it was _right there. _With baited breath, Jamie reached for the stone and his eyes widened. It was cool to the touch and so smooth. "Wow..." Jamie breathed, his brown eyes widening in amazement. Suddenly there was a faint pop, and Jamie's eyes widened as the stone shifted, and became dislodged in the casing. Jamie made a face and tried to fix it. However, the wiggling caused it to pop out like a baby tooth and Jamie gasped as the very HEAVY stone fell into his hands. He looked guiltily around at the two guardians who remained unconscious and he tried to place it back but the stone glowed very brightly suddenly and Jamie gasped. The stone began to glow, floating above Jamie. Jamie's eyes widened. A picture...of someone on a broomstick showed up above the floating stone. Jack moved towards teh moonstone. "Are you really a moonstone?" he breathed. He furrowed his brow. "What is it that you want me to do? If you don't tell me...then how will I know?" Jamie asked tentatively. The moon glowed in response brightly, and then it floated to Jamie's hands and he held it puzzled. It glowed brightly and he squinted, feeling the mix of cool and warmth in his fingertips and before he could yell, Jamie Bennett was whisked away from the North Pole, the moonstone with him.

As soon as Jamie left, another portal opened up and through it flew Jack and Rudolph who was giddy still at being able to fly. "Wow! So much fun! I wanna do it more! more!" Rudolph happily pranced but Jack's concentration broke as soon as he saw the state that the two remaining guardians were in and he forgot to keep the wind magic on Rudolph. Rudolph fell to the ground with a thud and groaned. Jack winced.

"Sorry...I'm sorry..." he floated to the ground, biting his lip. Rudolph got to his feet, shaking his head.

"It's all good!" Rudolph nodded his head, his own eyes falling to where he was. His eyes widened. He pranced around. "Wow! Look at this place! It looks like something tore through here!"

"Or someone..." Jack growled, clutching Santa's Snowglobe in his hand. He had no idea where he'd sent Pitch, but he hoped it would buy him some time. He ran over to Bunnymund and Tooth. "You guys! Hey!" He shook them by the shoulders and they weakly blinked, getting to their feet much to Jack's relief. Bunnymund sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm either dead and you're dead, or I'm dead...and...you're here to haunt me..." Bunnymund griped, blinking blearily at Jack. Jack could've hugged the grumpy Bunny from relief that he and Tooth were alright but he refrained. After all, Jack had a reputation to uphold. He rolled his eyes instead straightening up.

"Very funny, admit it, you missed me," He grinned, his blue eyes glinting mischieviously.

"Jack!" Tooth hugged Jack tearfully. Jack was a bit overwhelmed but was relieved that he didn't get heart poundings as easily when he was Frost. Being human had been difficult, and Jack's heart sank, realizing if he didn't somehow get Elsa to marry him, he'd stop being Frost. But then again, if being Frost meant marrying someone he didn't even know...someone he'd hurt just moments ago without meaning to...then how the hell could he remain as Jack Frost? Jack's crest-fallen face showed because Tooth held his face in her hands.

"So, you available or leashed?" Bunnymund grumped.

Jack quirked a brow. " Still available although, sorry, you're not my type," he smirked, enjoying the twitchy look on Bunnymund's face.

"That's not what I bloody meant!" Bunnymund brandished a boomerang at Jack. Jack quirked a brow.

"Oh my, your'e down to half your normal attack power, where's your twin 'rang? " he smiled.

"...what...oh Jamie has it..." Bunnymund replied. Jack nodded.

His heart stopped. "Wait...Jamie...where's Jamie?!" Jack's eyes widened along with the others. They all looked at each other fearfully. Rudolph meanwhile was just staring open mouthed at Tooth and Bunny. They noticed Rudolph for the first time. Bunny crossed his paws and and looked at the reindeer.

"Who's this, mate?" he beckoned to Rudolph. Rudolph swallowed and bowed clumsily.

"M-my name is Rudolph...Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" he said awe-stricken by these strange...creatures. Tooth floated over and she hugged Rudolph.

"You're such a dear!" she giggled, " Pun not intended..."

"Oi mate, we have pressing concerns," Bunny reminded Tooth. Tooth's face fell.

"Yes, I know," she said sadly. "I'll go get Sandy...I feel bad for taking him away from his vacation..." she sighed and called her fairies to her. Baby Tooth however, stayed with Jack, nuzzling his cheek, pleased that her savior came back for her. Jack pat her on the head gently. Tooth smiled. "Alright, take care boys! I'll be back!" The Tooth Fairy waved her wand and dissapeared in a bright brilliant green glow. In her place dropped a quarter. Bunny quirked a brow.

"What an exit," he rolled his eyes.

"Bunnymund, did Pitch take Jamie!" Jack asked urgently. Bunnymund shook his head.

"Not that I know...I was passed out, kid," Bunny looked crestfallen. Jack didn't have the heart to chastise, he knew that Pitch had no doubt ambushed the others. However, his eyes wandered over to the pedestal without the ... " The stone..." Jack flew over worried. He looked around. Bunny noticed too. He hopped over, his brow furrowed, thunderstruck with shock.

"Where is the bloody stone?!" Bunny echoed Jack. "First Santa, then Jamie...now the bloody moonstone?!"

"...Pitch." They both said at the same time.

"We have to get the stone, Santa and Jamie back from him!" Jack said. He looked to Santa's Snow globe. "You bring your nightlight and a blanket, because it's about to get cozy where we're going..."

"Mate, I'm a bunny, I have night vision," the Easter Bunny glowered, "I'm not the one who needs to worry about not being able to see."

Jack shook the famous one and only portal-opening Snow Globe of Santa's. "Take us to the Boogie Man's lair!" He declared and the portal opened easily when he tossed the Snow globe into the air. However, Rudolph gulped.

"U-Um guys...I don't think we should go barging in without reinforcements..." Rudolph began.

"If your friend is going to be a liability, he can stay behind, this is a job for the Guardian," Bunnymund turned to Rudolph, "This is a job for The Guardians kiddo, you aren't needed."

Jack's heart sank. He remembered how he'd felt feeling invisible and useless to everyone. Including them. However, Rudolph didn't have Jack's flare and he took the hit, lowering his head, and nodding sadly as though agreeing. Jack gripped his staff and stood in front of Rudolph, brandishing his staff at Bunny. "Now hold on just a second, I'm sure that Rudolph can help-"

"Blimey, you enjoy the thought of putting innocents in harms way, huh Jack?" Bunny snapped, going nose to nose with Jack, and pointing his furry index finger at Jack's chest. "Perhaps you're not as capable to fill the shoes of a Guardian...after all...you failed to even follow orders of the moon..."

Jack spluttered, his eyes flashing angrily, the air dropping to below zero, causing snow to begin to fall, indoors. Rudolph looked around bewildered, trying to figure out the source of the snow, though his ears perked up as he quickly realized it was because of Jack. However, Jack firmly drew his mouth into a thin line, drawing himself up to his full height and he pointed his own index finger, tapping it against the Easter Bunny's furry chest angrily, jabbing, "I didn't fail to follow orders. I don't agree with them. If being a Guardian means having to follow some stupid marriage rule..." Jack flared, there was a way out. "Then I won't be a guardian anymore! I'll simply be Jack Frost!" He declared. The Easter Bunny looked like he'd been slapped with a dead fish. He backed away from Jack, his eyes narrowed. Rudolph trembled, wanting to break up the fight but really not wanting to have a mutant bunny and an angry snow spirit double team on his hide. He gulped and stayed silent as Bunnymund finally turned away from Jack, and straightened up to his towering 6'1 height. He tapped his foot, and a hole opened up. Jack stepped forward. "What? No last words?" he tried to poke Bunnymund into talking to him but Bunnymund just cast him one last glance of distaste, and hopped into his rabbit hole, and it closed up, leaving Jack alone with Rudolph, an open portal...and a sense of loss that only grew. He turned to Rudolph after the Bunny left. "Fine, who needs him! ...Who needs any of them! I love children...I love...being believed in...I don't..." Jack's eyes widened. "I don't need to be a Guardian...to be believed...because I have Jamie!" Jack smirked. "Looks like I found a loophole in this Man of the Moon contract..." he rubbed his pale hands together. He looked to the portal, straightening up. Gripping his staff tightly, he turned to Rudolph." I can't do this alone, will you help me, Rudolph?" Rudolph nodded to him, though he looked a bit timid. Jack pet Rudolph's head. "Don't worry, I'll protect you..." Jack smiled.

"And I, you!" Rudolph replied, blinking at Jack, gratefully. " Though...I'm not sure how much good I can be..." his head drooped. "Maybe that big rabbit was right..."

Jack shook his head. "No, don't say that. He's just old and grumpy, he'll get over it..."

"But will you really stop being a Guardian?" Rudolph looked quizically at Jack. "...it sounded pretty important."

Jack broke eye-contact with Rudolph turning to the portal. He gripped his staff tightly, pulling his hood on again so Rudolph couldn't see the confliction that his eyes shone with. Leaning on his staff, Jack stepped to the portal, closer. "...Nothing is as important...as remembering who you are...remember that, Rudolph..." Jack said, creating small snowflakes with one hand. Each one sparkled and reminded him of ...Elsa. He made a fist, crushing the snowflake, and when he opened his hand, it was gone. "Come on! We have to save Christmas...and Jamie!" Jack said with a grin, and he and Rudolph took off through the portal, leading them to Pitch's lair.

Meanwhile, in Salem, Massachusetts, Jamie found himself land in a snowy field, near a lake with a yelp. With a groan, he sat up, shaking his hair. He winced, hugging the moonstone to his chest. It glowed and Jamie's eyes widened as it began to shrink. The moonstone became pocket sized and for this, Jamie was grateful. "Where...where am I..." he breathed, looking around the woods with the knarly trees, the waning moon beginning the cycle of going back to square one...the iced lake...the rocks around him that overlooked the lake on the other side...there was something spooky about these woods. Something that made Jamie's hair stand up on one end. He was an adult, he told himself. He clutched the moonstone in his pocket of his jeans and gulped, wishing he'd brought a jacket. He was only wearing his long sleeved t-shirt with his favorite band, Thirty Seconds To Mars on it. He heard a giggle suddenly from his right. He looked and in a tree above him, was a ...black cat? He furrowed his brow.

"You're a funny guy, yes, so funny!" The cat mewed. Jamie's jaw dropped. The cat talked. It _talked._

"You...you talked..." Jamie pointed, mouth open. The cat blinked at him. It's eyes widened and it stood on the branch.

"You...you can see me?" It sounded incredulous. Jamie nodded dumbly. The cat suddenly whooped happily. "Happy day! Happy day!" Suddenly the cat slipped from it's joy and Jamie ran to catch it, slidding on the ice he was on. He managed to leap and saving a cat is normally easy except for one problem. He caught the cat, but it wasn't a cat anymore. It was a _girl. _Jamie's eyes widened as the girl laughed, holding onto her pointy hat, her short brown and caramel highlighted hair showing under it, her sidebangs swept messily. She was wearing a black tattered dress, with a undershirt that had reddish rings that looked a bit pink but mostly red, and red and black stockings with little black buckled boots...and what baffled Jamie the most about her was that she was...well...she was _green. __  
_

"Ahh! Wicked Witch of the West!" He yelped and he dropped her unceremoniously. She yelped, falling on her butt on the ice. Rubbing it, she saw Jamie backing away from her and her eyes flickered with flusteredness.

"I-I'm not...I'm not Wicked!" She sounded huffy. " Of course the first person who can see me immediately compares me to some fairytale villain..." She sniffled. Jamie gulped. He knew that witches could manipulate...but was she really bad? His gut told him no, and he paused. With a sigh, he held out his hand.

"I'm...sorry...that was stupid of me...I'm Jamie...Jamie Bennett..." he said, hoping to fix their uh, awkward first meeting. "From the way you're speaking...I'm guessing you're a spirit..."

She nodded, taking his hand and letting him help her up. "That's right! That's me! I'm Karrel!" She smiled. Jamie thought she looked be in her teens still. She was a few inches shorter than him. Though the hat made her look as tall as him. "I also go by Patience...but Karrel sounds more...with the times, you know?" She giggled.

"...Uh..." Jamie didn't know what to say. He blinked though. "I'll call you Patience...it's your name, after all..." he smiled at her. She hid behind that big dorky black hat and Jamie frowned, not sure why her face was hiding from him. Perhaps the moonstone meant for him to find this girl...he recalled the hologram of a girl with a pointy hat...Jamie's eyes widened. He clapped his hands together. "You're the one the Man in the Moon wanted me to find!" he said, eagerly, his eyes shining. Patience blinked at him, with a frown.

"Man in the Moon? That's...just a fairy tale," she said, knitting her brows together. Jamie shook his head though.

"No, No! It's not! I promise you!" Jamie eagerly took out the moonstone. It shone faintly and Patience looked at it questioningly. "It's...it's...It is how I found you!... I don't know why I was supposed to find you...but I did!" Jamie looked to her. "...Who..are you?"

Patience whistled suddenly and Jamie's eyes widened as a broomstick, came whipping past the trees and into Patience's outstretched hand. She hopped on and grinned at Jamie. "You coming? I want to show you my home, Jamie Bennett!" Jamie didn't know how flying on a broomstick would work, especially since he'd have to sit behind her. Oh man, despite her greenness, she was pretty and Jamie gulped. He hoped she wouldn't notice his warmed cheeks. He realized who she was.

"You're the spirit of Halloween..." he said, eyes wide.

She laughed. "Close, I'm the Spirit of Hallows _Eve_..." she grinned and flew past him, using a wave of her hand to easily plop him behind her. He clung to her cloak, instinctively worried about heights. He had a fear of heights not that he'd admit this in front of her. She laughed happily, and patted her broom's handle. "Take us home, Broomie!"

From the shadows, Pitch lurked, watching the events that unfolded. "Oh Jack...you thought sending me home...would end me..however...it's actually helped me...I'll get that little sprite...ah...Patience was it? To join my Anti-Guardians...it'd be nice to have another form of darkness to assist me..." Pitch cackled, delving back within the shadows, and the woods went silent once more.


	9. Adventure 9: There Will Be A Day

**WARNING: I love christian music so there is a subtle religious message here, that ISn't TRYING TO CONVERT ANYONE juust to be clear. You'll see what I mean, but please, NO religious flames. I promise you, if you give the song a chance and READ THE CONTEXT, you'll find it's rather emotional and deep. I do try, so give me brownie points for trying, I guess. Anyhow, please enjoy. This chapter took me nearly 3 hours. FAVE AND REVIEW. IT MAKES MY WORLD A HAPPY PLACE. :) THis chappy is 4,800 something words. My longest by far and you're welcome. I will do a shorter chappy because this was long. Song: There Will Be A Day -Jeremy Camp. I don't own song blabla. I'd let you all know if I wrote the lyrics. Also, this flashback is more conjecture, yay FANFICTION. :) **

Jack dashed through Pitch's lair with Baby Tooth and Rudolph, but to his dismay, he found no signs of Pitch. "Pitch! I know you're there!" Jack called out, looking around, circling the crumbling pathways of the underground ruins. However, it felt like Pitch wasn't there after all. Jack searched for Santa but Santa wasn't there either. It would appear that the lair...was either abandoned, or Pitch still hadn't come back. Jack looked to the Snow Globe he picked up after the Portal closed. He furrowed his brow. He turned to the others. "It looks like we're going to wherever I sent Pitch," Jack shook the globe. "Take us to Pitch!" He tossed the snow globe into the air and it opened up once more, revealing a lake, with trees, and ...Jamie? Jack's eyes widened as he saw Jamie hop onto some girl's flying broomstick. Jack stepped quickly through the portal, beckoning for the others to follow him. It looked like there wasn't a fight so was Jamie with a good guy or? Jack had to find out but as he stepped through the portal, something tackled Jack. Something big. Something...red...

"I got him, Master," North drawled in a sloth-like tone, and Jack struggled, trying to turn his head to warn the others NOT to come through the portal. Pitch however cackled gleefully, and Jack's eyes widened as he saw Rudolph get stuck in the smoky tendrils of Pitch's shadows. Baby Tooth managed to avoid it though, and it squeaked, avoiding the smoky tendrils. Jack growled though. Things were different this time! Santa moved to block Jack's ice attack on Pitch. He shot an icy blast at Santa and Pitch and Pitch hissed, his shadows recoiling from Jack and Rudolph. Jack went into a battle pose, brandishing the staff, apologizing mentally to Santa who he froze solid. Pitch cackled with glee however.

"Good boy, Jack!" Pitch clapped his hands together. "You made my job easier!" He hummed, and he summoned to him, a...black smoky cat? He turned to it, ignoring Jack and hummed to it. "Go tell the others that preparations are...going ahead of schedule thanks to ah, our dear...dear...friendly winter sprite, Jack Frost..." he silkily hummed. Jack's eyes flashed as he tried to shoot another blast at Pitch. It was weaker this time, and Jack wondered if it was because he was distracted with his recent fight with Bunnymund. Shaking his head, Jack swung his staff again at Pitch and the strange creature, but both of them dodged it easily. Pitch got behind Jack before Jack could react and Pitch hit Jack with a huge blast of dark energy, causing Jack to tumble in the snow and tumble out onto the ice. Jack raised his head weakly and to his horror, he saw Pitch raise the giant shadow scythe behind his head, but it wasn't meant for Jack, it was meant for Santa.

"No!" Jack yelled in horror, sitting up and trying to scramble to his feet, off balance, and gripping the staff tightly in one hand, while the other was out in front of him as though he could somehow shoot a blast of icy magic to stop Pitch. Instead, someone else bucked into Pitch entirely.

"L-Leave my friends..a-a-alone!" Rudolph shrilly snorted, prancing, freed from the shadows. Pitch hissed, falling back in the snow. Though Rudolph didn't have his light, he was still dangerous because of his growing Antlers. Pitch narrowed his eyes.

"You can have Santa..." Pitch sneered, "After all...he's about as...frozen as all the disappointed children of Christmas will be!" Pitch cackled gleefully and with a swirl, he dissipated, leaving Jack, Rudolph and Baby Tooth in the silence of the eerie woods. Jack slowly brushed himself off, standing up. Clutching his staff, Jack looked to it. Jack felt like they'd won an empty battle. He trudged over to where Rudolph and Baby Tooth were gazing at the frozen Santa. Jack put his hand on the ice, near Santa's shoulder, and closed his eyes, trying to tell the ice to go away, but a small gasp from Rudolph caused him to open his eyes and they widened from confusion. Frost had added only another layer to Santa's ice-sculpture like state. Jack backed away from the frozen statue of Santa, who's arms were in front of him as though to block Jack's ice attack.

"...I...I can't thaw him...but ...but I know heat can!" Jack looked to the woods and then to the sky. He hoped Jamie would be ok for the time being. Rudolph nuzzled Jack's arm.

"Jack, you go after Jamie...the little fairy and I can stay here, we'll...we'll help thaw out Santa for you, ok?" Rudolph blinked, his tone helpful and timid. Jack cracked a small grateful smile.

"I feel bad leaving you two on your own like this..." he said but Baby Tooth flickered in front of him and squeaked its opposition to his guilt. Jack chuckled, he couldn't help himself. True friends are hard to come by, and so far, Jack felt like these two were his only true friends...no that's not right. Jack's eyes wandered to the Frozen Santa Clause. He had friends in all the Guardians...he just didn't agree with following the Man In The Moon blindly...at least...not in regards to marriage. Jack looked to his hands. Did Elsa have the power to thaw ice as well as summon it? Was this why the Moon wanted him to be paired with her? Because of a gift she had that he didn't? If so, what was the gift? Could she wield heat secretly too? Jack tried to figure out the mechanics of it as he shook the snowglobe. "The North Pole," he said clearly. Rudolph looked to him.

"Will you be ok on your own?" Rudolph furrowed his brow.

Jack smiled. "It's fine! I'm used to taking care of myself, it's no problem!" he smiled and used the Wind to push Santa through the Portal and watched as Rudolph and Baby Tooth went with Santa. The portal closed and Jack looked at the woods he was in, the iced lake, and the lowering sun as it hit the snow-covered pine-trees in a place he didn't know. "...It'll be...It'll be just like old times..." Jack murmured. His expression saddened though only momentarily. "Alright, time to find Jamie..." He picked up the snowglobe and shook it. "Take me to Jamie!" It remained the same. Jack frowned. He shook it again, and repeated, "Take me to Jamie Bennett." Jack threw it towards the icy lake, thinking he had to throw it for it to work. Unfortunately, the ice cracked from the force of his frustrated throw. With a wince, Jack quickly beckoned for the wind to take him out onto the ice. "Wind! Take me up!" He held up his staff. Only a weak breeze greeted him. Jack's mouth went dry. What on earth was happening to him?

Jack looked up to the sky. "Ok Moon, I know what I said, but I was upset...and ...and I ...why me?" Jack suddenly switched gears, feeling angry. "Why do I have to be a Guardian...but by those standards? Why can't I decide for myself who I want? huh? Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't need to have a signifigant other? That I'm perfectly happy spending my days surfing the wind and bringing joy to children on snow days? Has it ever once occurred to you, that not everyone wants that fairy tale happy ending? And why a QUEEN? She's not only out of my league in terms of age and status, she's from another world! Who cares if she has ice! Being Jack Frost is the most important thing to me! Please...you...you have to understand...I'm not ready...I'm not ready to give my heart to someone who's own heart is frozen from the fear of letting in someone...someone else..." The silence answered him.

Jack clicked his tongue in annoyance. Picking up his staff, he angrily slammed it into the ice, something he used to do to deal with his anger when he was alone. However, a crrrrkk sound greeted Jack. Jack's eyes widened as the ice cracked all around his feet. Even the shoes wouldn't help if the ice cracked. Jack was glad that he'd changed back to his normal outfit before leaving Arendelle. However, he gingerly moved on the ice, already realizing what his problem was. He saw his reflection in the ice and his eyes widened with horror. "No, no, no...NO..." he gasped terror-stricken. He was slowly becoming human again, his hair was turning brown and his eyes were turning brown. Jack heard the crrrkk only grow and his panic and fear grew with it. He didn't want to die all over again, and he wondered if this is what his fate would be if he defied the Man in the Moon. Was this Manny really a good guy? Jack didn't want to beg, but he needed to ...he needed to be Jack Frost! It was all he was! All that was left of him! "M-Moon...please...please..." Jack clasped his hands together, starting to shiver in his jacket, and clutching the staff tightly in both hands. Looking at his reflection, seeing the terror reflected, the desperation, Jack watched in despair was he went completely human. His staff remained whole but Jack no longer felt a cool gentle caress of magic coursing from it to him.

Jack gingerly tried to move off the ice, though he felt numb inside and hopelessly lost. Jamie needed him, and he couldn't even...he couldn't even be Jack Frost anymore...not without the Man In The Moon's say so apparently. Jack gingerly tried to move but he let out a yell of horror, as the ice cracked all around him and he plummeted into the cold depths of the lake. He had been near the center of the heart of the lake so the water was deeper here. He never had learned how to swim. He probably should have. He flailed and tried to re-submerge but why was everything getting cold? dark...his past, it was just like deja vu but worse. He was reliving it. And this time, there was no little girl to save.

What made him Jack Frost?

What was his center, if it wasn't Fun?

Or if Fun, just wasn't enough anymore?

Jack stubbornly raised his staff above him even as he felt himself sinking in the cold water. He was Jack Frost. He couldn't let down Jamie. He still had so much to figure out. If Jamie was a descendent of his sister, then that meant...that her belief in him, was passed on and through Jamie. The time period changed, but the faith stayed, and Jack opened his eyes, squinting in the cold liquid, his eyes burning, as he saw the night sky replace the faded sun's rays, and the stars shone bright at him. But the moon.

The moon was the brightest light of all, and it was last thing Jack saw, before he felt his lungs start to burst.

Cold.

Dark.

He was afraid.

But suddenly, a light reflected on him, a light that...reminded him of...the moon. Jack's eyes blearily blinked open and he gasped for breath, suddenly feeling the ability to breathe again. In front of him, in the icy watery depths he'd plummeted into, was his tooth case, glowing in front of his face, floating up and past him. He heard voices, whispers coming from it. Jack didn't know whether his heart was pounding anymore. He'd felt like he was being strangled and then...nothing...was he dead? His hand reached out and he touched his tooth case. Santa's Globe floated to his left and he couldn't help but cast it a glare, like it was it's fault he was in this predicament. He let out a watery gasp as he felt Elsa's necklace from him in his pocket. It was still wrapped in its ribbon and everything. Jack furrowed his brow. He was dead right? Why...why did he feel like..himself? Just without needing to breathe? What...was this because he was basked in the waning moonlight of the Moon? He blinked. He suddenly found himself in bright sunlight, and his heart felt like it was pierced from the shock. He saw his sister, looking at him, but then realized she was looking through him...at the ice that had already cracked and broken off next to Jack. Jack's heart sank. He was invisible. There wasn't any way that this was his memory, his last memory was of saving his sister. Jack gasped, remembering how there had been a time when Jack had taken Sophia's tooth and told her a story about a magical Tooth Fairy from the books he'd read when he was younger. He had written the tooth fairy a note for Sophia, much to her 6-year old glee, and stated that she wanted to share the memory of how Jack helped her get that tooth out with him in the profits section. Jack almost smiled at that. How had he forgotten so much? His attention was drawn back to the memory, as the voices continued.

_"Jack! Oh Jack!" His sister was crying, her tone ripping through with despair. She trembled, as she watched her big brother plummet, the last look on his face not even fear, just surprise. Her heart tightened as she reached out a small hand, but stayed in place, too terrified to help her brother, even though he had risked everything to help her. Scrambling over, she didn't even care that the ice was cracking. Her heart was breaking as she sobbed for her brother. Suddenly, one of the other village kids came by, Bernie._

_"Sophia! What's wrong!" Bernie was a stocky 12 year old with scraggly blonde hair and green eyes. He dashed down to the snowbank and gasped, seeing that the ice was about to crack. He yelled but Sophia had already fallen through. With a bit lip, he tore to the water's edge and dived in, luckily Bernie knew how to swim. He managed to save Sophia and tugged her to shore. She coughed and he put his own warm bear pelt over her. "It's alright, it's going to be alright..." He said warmly. Jack watched this unfold from the spot where he'd fallen in. He ...He remembered Bernie now. Bernie was only 2 years older than his sister, but he always had a special place in his heart for her. Jack's heart sank. Sophia hadn't been saved because of him? Then, what made him Jack Frost? Jack felt more unsure of himself than ever. He watched as his sister cried to Bernie, and pointed to Jack. Jack looked beside him, and knew that she was pointing to where he'd fallen. He wanted to run over and tell her he was ok. He moved next to them and his heart felt like it was shattering. He wanted to hug his sister. To hold her. He wanted to let her know that he was alive, and that he'd been alive, for ...for over 327 years...Suddenly the scene all changed. Jack blinked in confusion. Looking around, he noticed that Burgess was more developed. He had remained in the same spot, though the ice had healed by then. He looked up from his spot, and his breath stopped. There, sitting on the edge of the bank accompanied with a little girl with braided brown hair to her shoulders playing with a doll in her lap, was his sister Sophia. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun on her head, her side bangs trimmed neatly above her right brow, her dress simple attire, made of grey and black. She looked a lot like their mother. Jack took a step closer. Then Another. And another. She was sewing something, it looked like, into an handkerchief. It was blue. Jack squinted. He heard the little girl speak, and noticed the little girl had green eyes. Well, Jack thought, looks like Bernie got his wish...He looked at his sister, seeing her looking well, in her 20's...or just plain older...he clung to the case with his teeth but realized it wasn't in his hands anymore. Gasping he looked around himself, and realized nothing was in his pockets. His heart pounded. Was this part of the memory trip? He started as he heard her start to hum. The little girl spoke up._

_"Ma, tell me the story!" The little girl pointed to the middle of the pond and Jack knew what story the little girl was asking for. The little girl looked eager and Jack expected his sister to look very depressed and mournful. However, instead she laughed, a mischievious glint in her eye and she smirked, nuzzling her little girl's nose. _

_"Very well, Matilda," she smiled. "It was a long time ago...and I was but a little girl...my big brother Jack...he was a mischievious soul but...he was a kind one," she stood up, setting down her stitching. Her little girl continued to sit and looked at her mother curiously. Jack stepped next to his older sister, on the bank side as she continued to speak, and he caught that sad mist in her eyes, though her little girl was enraptured with what her mother had to say. "One day...I begged Jack to play with me...he was worried that the ice wasn't thick enough but I thought he was joking...but he was right...if it wasn't for his quick thinking using his staff...I'd have fallen through and gone to Jesus much sooner than was my time," she smiled at her little girl. Matilda giggled._

_"But your brother never went to Jesus, did he?" Matilda asked eagerly. Jack quirked a brow._

_"No, his spirit lives on...I can feel it...on a cool winter night...or when I'm skating..." His sister stepped onto the ice and Jack followed her, enraptured by the way his sister carried herself. She sounded...not scared anymore...she sounded, like she had taken the experience and grown from it..and turned it into a tale..if not to help her own heart heal...at least to keep Jack not just in her memory... "He lives not only in my memory..."_

_"But in the memory of all children..." Jack whispered as she spoke those words. His heart felt like it was feeling a tidal wave of emotions. Happy, Sad, regret...and...love. His sister truly meant to keep him forever in her memory and the memory of many. "You see... He became Jack Frost... just like how he used to tell me he was when we were little and before I understood where snow came from..." his sister continued, and she stepped over to the place of the ice that Jack had fallen. Jack gasped, tensing. He saw her place some flowers over that spot. He was amazed she remembered it's exact location. As she passed by Jack, Jack wanted more than anything to hug her. His heart ached. He hadn't missed this...this past of him...this...in so long. He remembered what it meant to feel. Jack heard her start to sing. _

"I try to hold on to this world with everything I have  
But I feel the weight of what it brings, and the hurt that tries to grab  
The many trials that seem to never end, His word declares this truth  
That we will enter in this rest with wonders anew..." _His sister stared at the place she set down the flowers, her hand outreached, as though...as though reaching for Jack still. _ "But I hold on to this hope and the promise that He brings...That there will be a place with no more suffering..." _She pulls her hand away. _

"There will be a day with no more tears  
No more pain, and no more fears  
There will be a day when the burdens of this place  
Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face  
But until that day, we'll hold on to you always..."

_As she sang this next verse, Jack managed to listen, taking each and every word to heart. His family had been pious because of it being in the 1700's, however, Jack appreciated his sister for telling his tale...perhaps...she was the reason he was reborn and not the Man In The Moon? His sister straightened up, continuing to sing, and Jack wanted more than anything to be a part of the song...to let her know that she was still a part of him. He saw her tear up as she said "always". He knew the you she meant was him...his heart went to her._

"I know the journey seems so long  
You feel you're walking on your own  
But there has never been a step  
Where you've walked out all alone..." _Jack found himself sing, as he saw his sister wipe away at the tears in her eyes that had formed. She was trying so hard to be strong but Jack knew how much it had hurt her. How he wanted to hug his sister. He couldn't help but see the resemblance to Jamie's little sister in his sister's daughter. He would've had an adorable niece. Jack wasn't one for singing, but he tried his hand at it anyways, wishing, she could hear him...wishing that he could have stayed connected somehow to his sister. _

"Troubled soul don't lose your heart  
Cause joy and peace He brings  
And the beauty that's in store  
Outweighs the hurt of life's sting..." _Jack sang. He stopped after his last verse, reaching out, as though to touch her hair. He went right through her and he knew that was to be expected. After all...it was just her memory...It wasn't that place or time...Jack wished he had his staff. _

"But I hold on to this hope and the promise that He brings_  
_ That there will be a place with no more suffering..." _His sister looked up at the place where the sun shone through the trees, and continued to sing, after Jack had stopped._

"There will be a day with no more tears  
No more pain, and no more fears  
There will be a day when the burdens of this place  
Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face  
But until that day, we'll hold on to you always"_ She continued to sing, going back over to her daughter and kneeling in front of her. She picked up her stitching and her daughter was silent, enjoying her mother's singing evidently. Jack walked closer, wondering what it was that his sister was sewing. _"I can't wait until that day where the very One...I've lived for always will wipe away the sorrow that I've faced...To touch the scars that rescued me from a life of shame and misery...O, this is why, this is why I sing..."

_Jack listened quietly as she sung once more, taking a moment to memorize this older version of a sister he'd never get to meet. _

"There will be a day with no more tears  
No more pain, and no more fears  
There will be a day when the burdens of this place  
Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face..." _She twirled around, holding the finished Handkerchief in her hands, unfolding it, as she moved around the snow bank, causing Matilda to clap giddy. Jack found himself singing strongly the second time she sang this chorus, along with his sister, seeing as he figured he had the words down, and because he wanted...he wanted her to hear him...even if it was only in memory. _

"There will be a day with no more tears  
No more pain, and no more fears  
There will be a day when the burdens of this place  
Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face..."

_Jack saw for the first time what she'd stitched onto the blue handkerchief. It was a snowflake...and that handkerchief...looked alot like the one Pabbie had given Jack. Jack's eyes widened. Was there more connection between his world and Elsa's than he'd first thought? His sister sung softly, and quietly, leaning against a tree suddenly, tears rolling down her cheeks and Jack was startled because he didn't know how to help. He couldn't help. He listened as she sang the last verse. As she was singing, Jack felt himself fading, everything was going dark again. _

"There will be a day he will wipe away the tears  
He will wipe away the tears  
He will wipe away the tears  
There will be a day..."

Jack wouldn't forget that look of guilt and pain that showed on her face, her breath hitching sob ...though she had had it turned away from her daughter. Jack had seen it clearly. Jack's eyes opened and he realized he was still underwater. Jack gulped, clinging to the case. He squeezed his eyes shut and the golden light engulfed him, and it was a glow so bright, it lit up the heart of the lake itself in a brilliant and beautiful glow. Man In The Moon...I don't want to tarnish my sister's memory of me...I've been selfish...please...give me a second chance...to make things right...I can't promise Elsa will love me...but I can't let my sister's faith in me die...I can't let Jamie's faith in me die...I can't let The Guardian's faith in me die...or your faith. Please...just one more chance...I exist for the children first...if you can't...if you can't ...appreciate that..then let me die...let me go join my sister in heaven...At least, that's where I'd like to end up... Jack added as an afterthought. He realized he was still clinging to his staff and it was glowing a brilliant blue. He held it above himself and found himself rising out of the ice. Gasping for true air as he came out of the ice, Jack looked to his reflection. He realized he had brown eyes but white hair. So apparently he and Manny still had a little uh...making up to do...however, Jack knew that his sister's faith was what kept him alive. He looked to the moon which was starting the cycle of waning. "... I can't make promises...but...Elsa deserves someone better than me, and you know this..." he said, shaking off the water from his clothes. They magically dried already so he wasn't cold, well, not as much as he would be were he completely human and mortal again. "... Thank you...for at least...giving me back my powers partially..." Jack raised his staff above his head and closed his eyes, gripping the tooth case. "Wind, take me to Jamie!" and the wind picked up, lifting Jack up with a whoop. Jack hopped onto his staff like a snowboard, and put on his hood, feeling that familiar chilly gust whip him up and away. Santa's Snow globe slowly sunk to the bottom of the lake. Within it's globe, was a small town, with snow that fell...a small...1700's town...called Burgess.


	10. Adventure 10: A Heart That Can't Sing

**A/N: I love the Paperman cute short 4 minute film soundtrack, so I used it as inspiration for Jamie's flying adventure! Enjoy! I may have Jamie and Patience do a little singing of a song of MY writing this time to mix it up. I will however, return to Elsa as well. I know that she is a big part of this as well and I feel like it's time for her to pop back in, yeah? As a reminder I own the OC Patience and her story etc. ROTG and Frozen Characters I obviously don't own though I like what I've done with them, though I want to see a bit more of Kristoff and Anna. The story focuses on jack Frost, so I'm sorry to Frozen fans who want more Olaf time ahah. However, I do need more Elsa! The song the trolls start to sing is written by me. No stealing! Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since the incident with Jack Frost. Elsa had returned to the party but her energy had been depleted. Anna felt guilty, thinking it was all her fault for not getting a story from Jack straight up. Kristoff said if Jack showed up again, he'd take care of him personally and even Olaf and Sven backed him up on this. Olaf hated seeing anyone hurt his Elsa or Anna. Elsa retreated to her room, and sat at her desk, looking over the paperwork she had to sign on trade status with the neighboring lands. She picked up a piece of paper, and it was blank. Elsa couldn't forget about that boy. She knew she should. She knew that it was in her best interests. But something had just felt...right about him. She didn't know why she felt this way, or why she was being childish. Love at first sight was just a fairy tale after all. She was reality. She looked to her closet. Standing up, she went over to her closet and she pulled out her blue and white travelling hood. She could go short sleeved in winter, but her sister Anna had given it to her for her birthday and it was just too pretty. The inside was a soft white fleece and Elsa closed her eyes, slipping it on over her head. It covered her snow dress she had created for herself a year ago and she tied her hair back up into its bun. She didn't want to be recognized. She walked slowly and purposefully back over to her desk. Sitting at it, she pulled to herself a few pieces of spare parchment from a drawer. Staring at it, she got out a quill and ink. She inked the pen and touched the tip to the page. A drop fell onto the page.

Not a drop of ink though.

A _tear._

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut tight, telling himself that he was on a boat, that he wasn't flying in the sky. And he definitely wasn't the one clinging to a pretty spirit girl who represented Halloween. Patience giggled, quirking a brow at the terrified Jamie. She could smell his fear, but she smiled at him, looking over her shoulder. "C'mon Jamie! A little flying never hurt anyone!" She laughed and she let her hands go from the broom. She put her hands out like she was a plane. Jamie's eyes widened.

"A-Are you crazy! I'll fall!" He gulped, blinking. She merely turned back to him and she whistled at her broomstick.

"A little fear is healthy!" She giggled. "But so is having a little_ fun_!" She did a 360 and Jamie and her both came off of her broomstick. She whooped with glee while Jamie yelled in fear but the broomstick caught him and he clung to it, his eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly they popped open. He looked around himself. "Patience!" He yelped. He heard a giggle and looked to his left. She was on another broomstick? He blinked. It didn't look as finely crafted as the one he was one. That one just looked old and beat up. She smiled at him.

"Awww, you were worried about me!" She giggled.

Jamie blushed. "O-Of course I was! You fell from...from very high!" He refused to think about just how high they were, instead, focusing on her greeness. She was so...so green. But she looked pretty despite this fact. Jamie wondered if it made him racist to dislike the color green. Green wasn't so bad...it's not like everyone was green. Then again, not everyone could talk to the spirits of the holidays and fairy tale stories, Jamie grimaced.

"You're so funny, Jamie Bennett!" She giggled as she hopped up onto her broomstick, as though surfing on it. Jamie's eyes widened. She looked really pretty in the moonlight, her cloak whipping behind her, her dress flapping around her knees, her short hair winded as one hand gripped the brim of her hat to stop it from flying off. Amongst the clouds, Jamie found a whole new appreciation for Halloween. "Go on, open your eyes! The Broomstick won't steer itself!" Jamie's heart sank. He'd hoped that was kinda the point.

"I- Are we close?" He asked urgently, gripping his broomstick tighter. It was cold and his teeth were starting to chatter. She smiled at him.

"Hey, come on...it's not that scary," she said gently.

Jamie shook his head. "I don't like heights, ok?" He gulped. "I-It can't be cured with just one flying lesson!" He knew it sounded ridiculous but seriously. Seriously. How did his Sunday night lead to this?

"Almost there, but come on, open your eyes!" She chirped.

Jamie wondered suddenly if other people could see him. He looked down. His eyes widened. They were flying over the entire state of ..."Massachusetts?" He felt something slip out of his pocket and he looked down with a gasp. The moonstone floated in front of him and Patience. Patience halted her broomstick, blinking at the moonstone with Jamie. It glowed brightly, growing to it's normal size, and the glow was so bright that both Patience and Jamie squinted.

"Jamie!" a familiar voice called from behind Jamie. Jamie and Patience turned their heads to see Jack Frost surfing towards him. Jamie's face lit up with tearful relief. It quickly darkened to anger though.

"So you did finally show up, huh..." Jamie sounded cold. He noticed right away that Jack's eyes were brown? He was annoyed though at the moment. "Why are your eyes brown?"

Jack was relieved to find Jamie was alright. After seeing that previous memory, Jack knew for certain, that Jamie was his great great great Nephew...but Jack knew if Pitch knew what Jack knew was true, Jamie would be in even more danger. Jack wanted more than anything to hug Jamie and tell him it was alright but Jack realized, he couldn't recreate his sister through Jamie. It'd been 310 years. He gulped, though sensing Jamie's anger. He knew why. Jack had visited Jamie alot during snow days...but when Jamie started being bullied for having an imaginary friend, Jack had been told it'd be best to let Jamie finally "grow up" . He didn't know how to word his apology.

"Jamie, I can explain my absence these past...these past-" Jack started.

"Five years...Five years you left...and I didn't know if you were real anymore...and your eyes are brown..." Jamie's voice sounded hurt. Patience hovered near them, remaining silent. Jack swallowed. He scratched his head, and spotted the giant glowing stone behind Jamie and Patience. He also noticed Patience's outfit.

"...Um...I'll give you a full heart-felt apology in a moment, but can you answer me something?" Jack asked, pointing to the glowing stone. "Who is she, and what is the moonstone doing hovering like a lighthouse light in the middle of the state of..." Jack looked down. "Massachusetts?"

"Oh hello, I'm Patience...but you can call me Karrel, it's much more in, I think," Patience said cheerfully. Jack furrowed his brow.

"Patience?" He felt like that sounded like an old name. She was green. Jack crossed his arms. "Lemme guess, you're the spirit of All Hallows Eve?"

She clapped her hands. "Yep! Boy, you're smart!" She sounded happy. Jack could tell she wasn't a bad guy. He scratched his head, at least relieved that he didn't need to fight anyone right now. Jamie didn't count because well, it was more of a verbal fight. He gulped and held up his hands. Jack would've commented on never having met her and stuff but he knew right now was not the time to get side-tracked with long introductions.

"Look, Jamie...please...just ...just tell me how you got the moonstone here...or is Pitch?" Jack tensed, looking around. Jamie furrowed his brow and sagged his shoulders, huffing, finding that he was more relieved to see Jack than angry, though he did feel like he deserved an explanation for Jack randomly up and leaving.

"You didn't even say goodbye..." He said softly. Jack swallowed.

"Look...things were...things were complicated," Jack explained.

"So you abandoned me because things were...complicated?" Jamie sounded incredulous.

"What, no...what I mean is...things...things got ...busy..." Jack felt himself digging himself suddenly deeper.

"Really? Is this how you say goodbye to everyone? Just leave? Don't even say sorry?" Jamie turned his face away. Jack felt a deliberate blow to his gut with that verbal attack. He thought guiltily to how he'd at least said I'm sorry in frost to Elsa of Arendelle. Elsa...Jack's heart sank. He felt like he was getting a blow from all fronts. It didn't help that the light of the moonstone got really bright. Jack raised his hand and his eyes widened as he realized what happened. The light that had been so bright before, was suddenly covered by...dark shadows! Pitch was trying to take the moonstone!

Elsa put up her own hood, having finished writing her letter. She folded it and hesitated, before she got up from her seat at the desk. She left the room and crept down the hallway. It was daytime and she didn't want to look suspicious. Anna spotted her as she was coming out of her room and she ran over to Elsa. "Elsa!" Anna said happily. She paused noticing Elsa's attire. "Oh you look lovely in that!" Anna's eyes sparkled. "The stitched in snowflakes look so good with your sense of style!" She clasped her hands together. "You going for a walk? May I come along? Oh please say yes, I've been dying to talk with you!" Elsa was overwhelmed by her sister's energy. She would've laughed normally but she shook her head, drawing herself up to her formal height and air.

"I wish to walk alone," she said politely.

Anna frowned. "But sister, it's been-"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said turning away. "Please...just...just watch over things here until I get back...alright?" Elsa knew that her sister was reliable though very energetic at heart. Anna felt confused as to why her sister was pushing her away. Hadn't they made progress this past year? What could possibly be on Elsa's mind that would come between the sisterly bond they shared? Anna's eyes widened.

"Is it...Is it Jack?" she asked softly.

Elsa looked away. "...No, It's just...I think a breath of fresh air would help with my nerves," she said, cracking a small smile. Anna nodded.

Elsa left without another word. She had heard about Pabbie from Kristoff. She understood that Kristoff had been adopted by trolls, the very same trolls that had saved the life of her sister back during the accident when they were younger. How her father knew Pabbie remained a secret to Elsa, however she wasn't going there to ask about how the trolls knew her father. She was going for a different reason. A reason of the heart. She knew it was stupid, but if a love expert couldn't help her, Elsa didn't know who could.

Back in the skies of Massachusetts a fight was breaking out between Pitch and Jack. However, Patience didn't like Pitch either and she joined the fray. "Oh no you don't!" Patience shot some purple magic at the shadows, causing them to shriek and retreat. Pitch hissed, because he wanted to get that girl on his side. However, it looked like the Bennetts had beat Pitch to converting her to being a goody two shoes. NO matter, Pitch still had another Ace up his sleeve. "I-I'll get help!" Patience gulped.

"There's no time for that!" Jamie yelped, as Pitch cackled, enshrouding the boy in shadows. Jack and Patience were pitched into the shadows as well.

"Jamie! Look out!" Jack exclaimed, quickly grabbing his staff from under his own feet and trying to stay in the windy draft in order to point his staff at the dark clouds that Patience managed to dodge. Unfortunately, Jamie wasn't so lucky and he yelped as the fog engulfed him. Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh no you don't, Pitch!" Jack declared and he brandished his staff.

"Oh, your fear...I can smell it...of having no one believe in you...least of all...Jamie..." Pitch sneered. Jack narrowed his eyes, and he heard a yelp to his right, seeing Patience get hit with some shadows. He moved towards her but saw from the corner of his eye, Pitch holding Jamie by shadows, in mid-dair, and Jamie looked terrified, though he struggled and kept saying how he wasn't scared. Jack prayed he pinpointed Pitch and he shot an icy blast that crackled through the entire fog, lighting up the entire surroundings in a brilliant blue blast of light. Jack roared. "LET JAMIE GO!" Pitch cackled however, and Jack's eyes widened as he heard a yelp in the fog. He squinted, it was really hard to see. Pitch cackled from all around Jack.

"I don't need to...you've already done my job!" He sneered, and the fog lifted as quickly as it'd come and there, frozen, mid-fall off the broomstick, was Jamie. Jack's eyes widened in horror. No way! He...he couldn't have. Jack's heart sank. No way he hit Jamie...oh no. Oh no. Pitch turned confidentally away from Jack. "Come my shadows! Take the girl with you!" Jack gasped, his eyes widening. He flew to save Jamie who was falling, broom and all, but suddenly the moonstone shone brightly on them all. Pitch hissed at how bright the light was. Jack however, whipped up a huge snow storm around himself...he felt a fury like he'd never felt before. This boy was a piece of his sister's memory and Pitch nearly had Jack destroy him. Jack's eyes lit up, a brilliant blue.

Pitch just went and made it _Personal. _

Patience gasped, and had grabbed Jamie already with magic, and hovered him near her. The snowstorm Jack was whipping up was nose-biting. It didn't snow. It began to hail..._Everywhere. Jamie was hurt because of him. Jack felt a deep despair and the blinding light was the only thing that threw him off as he roared, lunging himself at Pitch with fulll throttle, forgetting about everything else._

_VrrrrreeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE!_

It sounded like a sharp high pitched humming reached Jack's ears and his eyes snapped open and he gasped, drawing breath haggardly and sitting up. His eyes widened. He was on the ground? Snow was around him? He looked around. Wasn't he lunging at Pitch? No...He felt a headache. He looked to his left and gasped, seeing his staff on the ground not far from him. He scrambled over to it, shivering from the cold. He gripped the staff but realized that his magic, had been juiced out of him by his fury at Pitch. He hung his head in shame. He used his power for self-gain. True he'd been angry, but he'd let his emotions best him and now he was juiced. He wondered if he looked human. He heard a groan to his left and his eyes widened. Patience was straightening up, blinking and rubbing snow off of herself, and...and Jamie..."JAMIE!" Jack desperately began to dig in the snow. Patience sought to help him and together, they had no success. They were in the mountains, and a growling came from their right and left. Jack groaned. Wolves. Not again. Patience however stood up and she picked up Jack's staff. She handed it to him.

"Come on, Jack... Jamie's not here..." she said sadly. "It looks like we were sucked through a portal by that moonstone..." she pointed to the moonstone that hovered near Jack's head. Jack tried to grab it but it floated away from them and towards a rather lumpy pile of snow.

Suddenly, they both heard a gasp and turning their heads, they saw a familiar tussled brown haired head pop out of the snow, teeth chattering. Jack couldn't believe it. Jamie was ok. He was alright! Sure it'd cost Jack all of his juice, but...it had worked, and that was the important thing, right? "Jamie!" They both exclaimed and they both ran over to him, helping him out of the snow.

"C-C-C-Cold..." Jamie chattered. Jack gripped the staff in his hand and he threw his arms around Jamie to Jamie's surprise. Jamie's eyes widened but he hugged Jack back in a bro-hug like way with an awkward back pat.

"You're alright..." Jack choked.

"...Of course...I'm a Bennett...we're...uh...known for being...stubborn, 'member?" Jamie cracked his first real smile. Jack laughed out loud, despite the growling wolves around them.

"Jamie, I will never leave, ever again...but ...I'm out of juice...think you can help me out?" Jack asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Jamie smiled back at Jack. He knew that Jack felt devastated at what had happened, he felt it and he understood that when he'd been frozen by Jack, he'd seen the look of horror on Jack's face. Jamie nodded his head.

"You already know that I believe in you...and though I doubted you...now I don't..." Jamie's own eyes twinkled.

Jack felt his heart warm. He didn't feel useless. He had a purpose. The wolves surrounded them suddenly and Jack was forced to face reality. However, the moonstone hovered in front of them all. Jack brandished his staff at it. "Man In The Moon...it's about time you showed yourself!" he declared. However the moonstone only glowed brightly. It's light faded and Jack picked up the dormant stone in his hand. It had shrunk to pocket size but he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jamie held out his hand.

"I'm not sure why...but I feel like I'm supposed to hang onto it..." Jamie said.

Jack furrowed his brow but he didn't distrust Jamie. He handed it over, though it was his only link to the Man In The Moon. Jamie gasped, pointing to Jack's hair. "Jack...your hair...it's...it's turning...brown..."

Jack knew his hair was turning brown. He knew because of how much colder he was becoming. He was chattering as well as he nodded frigidly in response. Patience clapped her hands together. "Ok~ Let's get you boys to my lair...and uh...we'll discuss what is going on from there! I've never had guests! This'll be fun!" She giggled, back in a good mood. She twirled her wand above her head, and Jack, Jamie, and her dissappeared in a flash of cute purple smoke, leaving behind 3 Jack-O-Lanterns each with their own picture. One had a picture of a boy on a broom. The other had a witch on a broom. The third, had a boy holding a staff, and a glowing stone behind his left shoulder. The wolves snarled and snapped, confused as to why their prey suddenly up and left. Sniffing, they finally left.

Elsa made it to the Valley Of The Living Rock. She looked around. She wanted to talk to Pabbie but she realized that she had been so busy with her duties as Queen, that she'd never really had the chance to just visit Anna's adoptive family. "You came," a kind voice said from behind her. Elsa turned around and saw Pabbie blinking up at her respectfully. She looked around, noticing the blinking eyes of many others. She could hear music suddenly magically start but before the trolls could open their mouths -she'd been warned by Kristoff of their love for singing love songs- she held up her hands. However the trolls went right ahead anyways.

_" Life isn't all fun and games, there are times when you want to run away..."_ One of the trolls began to sing, and Elsa didn't know who it was. She hadn't really learned their names. Another troll popped in front of her continuing. _"Life is beautiful as it is strange... However, how can you see the change if you're the one who stays the same? Let your heart go, let it fly, let it be free to take to that infinite sky...you only have this moment, you feel in the now...oh sweet child...no one can tell you how to love, how to love...no...no one can tell you how to love..."_ The trolls all began to sing and rock around her. Elsa found herself surrounded by their song. _"Love is unconditional, but so can be fear. You have to be willing to let him near...he may be Frost and you may be Snow, but if he's the only one for you, only you know..."_

"Please, no singing," she yelled finally, causing a small blast of hail to erupt above the trolls.. The trolls closed their mouths, shooting glances at each other. She turned to Pabbie.

"Child...why won't you sing?" He asked her, walked to stand in front of her. She dropped to her knees, hugging them. She buried her face in her arms, done playing the role of a rightous Queen. She didn't want any part of that right now. How could it be that everyone knew about Jack, except her? She sniffled, sagging her shoulders, feeling like a lost child. All airs of trying to be a Queen left as soon as the song started and though it was meant to be helpful and uplifting...Elsa hated being told how wonderful this love thing was. She didn't love Jack. She didn't even _know _him. Her gaze slowly raised to Pabbie.

"There is no song of love in my heart for that boy," Elsa said, her voice wavering. "He...he has no interest in what I want...going ahead and ...and assuming I'm going to marry him!" She angrily made a fist at the ground, and ended up freezing a troll. She gasped, eyes wide. Pabbie chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, brain freeze is an everyday occurance..." he said.

Elsa looked abashed. "Oh, Oh I shouldn't have... I'm so sorry...it's my powers, I..."

"Elsa...come with me..." Pabbie pointed to the small hut with the lights on and a small fire smoking up through the chimney. The other trolls parted the way for them to pass respectfully. "I want you tell me what's in your heart..."

"I'm confused...and I'm lost...I don't know him...and...and yet I can't forget about him..." Elsa said softly. She hugged herself, feeling cold for the first time. She'd never felt this way had become her friend and even in her loneliness, though she was scared of the world...ice had been her only friend then too...so the cold didn't bother her anyways...but now...now..."I don't know what changed," the panic rose in her throat. "He has magic...what if...what if he cast a spell on me..."

Pabbie lifted her chin to look him in the eye. His expression was serious. "I'll tell you what, Elsa of Arendelle..." he said, "...instead of my trolls singing a song...why don't you sing us...a song...about what's in your heart..."

Elsa's mouth went dry. "I'm not interested in singing! This isn't the time for that!"

Pabbie held up his hand. "You came to me for guidance, yes?"

Elsa nodded. "Well, yes but-"

"Ah, buh, buh, buh..." Pabbie waggled a finger at her. "You came to _me _for guidance...I am giving it to you..."

"Singing?" Elsa repeated flatly. She wondered if she'd wasted her time. She felt her heart plummet. Maybe coming here was a mistake after all. This showed on her face because Pabbie finally sighed. He crossed his arms.

"If you can sing to me what's in your heart...I'll give you...something to help you fix your heart problem..." Pabbie said, quirking his brow. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You...you can do that? Fix it? Why don't you just fix it now?" She asked.

Pabbie smiled. "Would you rather sing about your emotions Elsa, or find a quick fix to them?" He asked her seriously. Elsa paused. She knew she was being tested. But this was her chance to forget about Jack, right? Pabbie was magical. He had to have something that would help this ache in her chest. She cleared her throat. She made it obvious what her answer was and Pabbie reached into his pouch, taking out a blue handkerchief with a white snowflake sewn onto it. He handed it to Elsa. Elsa took in questioningly. She looked to Pabbie. Pabbie pointed to the moon. Elsa straightened up, looking to the moon as well. She squinted. She heard yelling suddenly and her eyes gasped, and she backed up quickly, as a familiar brown haired mischief maker face-planted into the snow at her feet. Seconds later, a familiar red-nosed reindeer joined him, their butts sticking out from the snow mounds they'd made. The trolls all blinked. Pabbie smirked. "...Well, here's your quick fix then," he cheerfully backed away. Elsa's face dropped. Rudolph groaned and shook the snow from his face. He blinked cutely and looked at all the trolls. Then he freaked. Elsa felt tricked. Pabbie was cunning, she'd give him that. Though how he made these two appear from the moon? Her attention was diverted however, her gaze falling upon the core and root of all her troubles.

"AHHH THE ROCKS ARE ALIVE!?" he squealed and hid behind Jack, who sat up, completely human, cold, clutching his staff, and rubbing his head, as he wiped snow off of it. Jack snorted, his version blurry from the sudden impact landing.

"Rudolph, whoa, whoa...what do you mean the rocks are..." Jack's voice trailed off. Not because of Pabbie. Not because of the many little eyes on him. Only one pair mattered. One pair that he thought he may never see again because he didn't know how to talk to her. A pair that shone a radiant blue that made Jack think of a winterwonderland and peace and ice-skating with family. A pair of eyes, that quickly narrowed and Jack gulped.

Being an idiot and kind of cheeky, it was only natural that the first thing Jack could jokingly blurt would be, "Honey, I'm home."


	11. Adventure 11: King Of Anything

A/N: **FAVORITE AND REVIEW! ALSO ENJOY! I will have Elsa sing a fun song next chapter! Also, I'm SO HAPPY with this chapter. It's around 4,095 words, however I have made it over 5,000 so you're welcome. I worked hard on it...it took me...4-5 hours...and uh...check out my YT channel, Prince ShadowStar for my ROTG music videos. I LEARNED HOW TO USE IMOVIE SO HAPPY. HAHAHA. Anyhow, I'm SO happy with this progress. YES, EVERYTHING WILL TIE TOGETHER IN THE END I PROMISE :D ISN"T LIFE COMPLICATED! I LOVE JACK AND ELSA TOGETHER WHEE. PABBIE IS MY FAVORITE TROLL. HE IS LITERALLY... THE TROLL XD I took down this chapter because I wanted to revise it and I felt funny, like I rushed into my idea without a proper, proper introduction. Now, this is fanfiction so I am taking it where I want to, however, I can understand the confusion towards the end of this chapter, so I revised it. It's Disney, the world of Frozen, so I thought, I NEED MORE SINGING. Who wants to see a feisty Elsa? I DO! The song at the end is a PARODY I wrote. It's called King Of Anything - Sara Bareilles and I've wanted to use this song for a while. It's amazing though only one verse actually really applies to Elsa from the original song, I had fun making a parody version of it for Elsa's song. :) It's like Let it Go but focused at jack XD**

How did Jack end up at Elsa's feet? Long story short, he had been poofed to Patience's little lair with Jamie and realized that it wasn't possible to get back to the North Pole. Why? Because Jack had left the snow globe somewhere in the bottom of the lake he'd nearly drowned in just minutes before.

_"What do we do now?" Jamie threw his hands up in the air in exhasperation. "Without the globe, we can't contact The Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny!" _

_Jack shivered, having more pressing concerns, like his oncoming cold and runny nose. Patience had given him a blanket and when he'd asked how she was able to touch material items so easily, she giggled. "I'm like you guys silly, I'm not actually transparent..." Jack scratched his head, figuring that made sense. _

_Jamie was already pacing in front of the small black cauldron, mumbling to himself. Jack sat on the rickety bed near the warm fireplace, and watched, somewhat amused. Jamie suddenly paused and turned back to Jack. Jack blinked. "Pitch...Pitch may go for my family...because of you!"_

Jack's eyes widened. He had totally forgotten about Pitch. The moonstone had picked that moment to float out of Jamie's pocket and shine on Jack, suddenly taking him away from Jamie and Patience. Unbeknowest to Jack about how Rudolph had joined him back in the lovely world of the Ice Queen, Rudolph had filled Bunny and Tooth in on events that transpired with Pitch and was assisting with trying to thaw out Santa, except for the fact that suddenly, Rudolph's whole body began to glow, and blinking, Rudolph went cross-eyed, seeing his normally red light...turn...blue?

With a squeak, he hadn't the chance to figure out what had happened before he vanished in front of the others. Bunny and Tooth blinked and stared at the spot that Rudolph had been only moments before. "Blimey...does anything even make sense anymore?" Bunny snorted with a scowl.

Jack quickly dusted himself off, getting to his feet. Ignoring Elsa, he turned to Pabbie. "I don't know what you and the Moon have planned for me, but I need you to send me back...now...like ...right now!" It was an urgent almost childishly snappish demand. Pabbie paused his ambling away, and turned back to Jack. The other trolls were silent. It was rare for someone to speak so bossy-like to Pabbie, and Jack wasn't exactly a gentle-man when it came to the attitude he took on when making a demand. Elsa however remained silent and rooted to the spot. Internally, she was waging a war with herself on whether to freeze him or not. She normally didn't feel the need to use her ice powers on people, but Jack was already apparently an ice spirit...more ice couldn't possibly affect him. However, she was aware that there was something different about this brown haired and eyed Jack from the white haired Jack she'd briefly glimpsed a few days ago.

"There is a lady in your presence...I will send you back after you have-" Pabbie started but Jack gripped his staff, swinging it angrily into the ground, causing the trolls to all give him more space. Even Rudolph ducked the swing. Elsa narrowed her eyes. Jack's eyes flashed at Pabbie.

" I don't mean any disrespect-" Jack began, realizing he was letting his anger take control.

"Funny, your actions tell more about you than your words do, Jack..." Elsa said coldly. Jack shivered. He normally didn't get the chills, but being human now, he could feel that like an icy blast. Jack felt something instinctively telling him -though very rusty and unused- that he needed to shape up and quickly. Without his powers, he was...well, powerless. Rudolph gasped breaking the tension momentarily. Jack squinted, and his eyes widened. Rudolph's nose was glowing blue. Elsa also watched, though her expression was very, very refined, and Pabbie stroked his chin, watching with interest and Rudolph shook his head.

"It happened when I got trapped in some big wierd silvery-blue light..." Rudolph explained. His ears flattened. "...It's not the same as when my nose was red..."

Jack's heart sank. There was too much going on. Him being human, being trapped back here...having the one person he really didn't want to see stare him down with a quiet sense of killing intent. On top of that, Pitch was...Pitch was up to who knows what and Jack had to protect Jamie...But he couldn't just leave Rudolph behind. Jack gulped. He gripped his staff tightly, and backed away slowly. He however tripped over a small troll who giggled as Jack landed on his back in the snow. The other trolls laughed, and Jack's bear pelt cape got tangled over his head. Elsa managed to maintain face despite his clumsy trip only because she was trying to think how best to handle this situation in a Queen-like manner. Just because he acted the court jester, didn't mean she had to be on his level. She was raised a lady, after all. Although she thought back to Anna punching Hans in the face with a wry smile. Elsa turned away from the trolls, Jack and Rudolph, and her face showed a mixture of trying very hard to fight back a fear...a fear of...of what? Looking dumb? If anything, Jack was the one who looked dumb.

She couldn't understand how his hair was defying gravity, the way it stuck up, windswept to the right so dorkily on top of his head. Definitely not cute. Jack quickly got to his feet, his cheeks hot from embarassment. He knew he looked stupid to Elsa. Her face showed the air of someone who was looking down on him. Jack felt something inside himself flare. "It's not like I wanted to marry you!" Jack found himself blurting angrily, slamming his staff into the snowy ground in anger. The trolls all gasped in unison. Rudolph gulped and Pabbie rubbed his temples. Oi veh, kids these days. Elsa however slowly turned back around, and her face was a mixture of anger and hurt. Jack bit his tongue, instantly regretting his outburst. He felt flustered, out of place, and nothing was going the way he'd hoped. "Look. The moon and your pal Rocky over there," he jabbed a thumb in Pabbie's direction and Pabbie shot Jack a disgruntled frown for the first time at being called, "Rocky", "...they landed me here ok! I never asked to come here! I was told that in order to continue as my role as Guardian-"

"What is so important about being a Guardian, that you'd force someone you don't even know to marry you?" Elsa sharply cut in.

Jack narrowed his eyes, and stepped towards her, and the trolls all blinked, watching the tension between them cause the air to become frigid. "In my world, being a Guardian means having children believe in me...and I in turn protect them..." Jack said, wearily. Elsa actually rolled her eyes at him. Jack felt himself fume.

She put her hands on her hips, a rather comical gesture, had this not been a serious moment, Jack would've smirked. "Just to children? Guardian? What does that even mean?" Elsa scoffed, narrowing her blue eyes at Jack's narrowed brown ones. Jack clenched his teeth. He didn't know how to explain to her that he didn't actually exist except to children, or rather, only children in his world could see him. There were of course adults too but it was mostly children. About 98% of the people who could see him were children between the ages of since birth until around their early teens when most of them theoretically set aside their childhood fantasies in pursuit of real goals.

"It means...I'd rather go back to being simply Jack Frost rather than being married to an Ice Queen, it's apparent that ice and more ice will only make you even colder!" Jack snapped, turning on his heel. He heard the audible gasp from the trolls behind him. Biting his lip, and furrowing his brow, Jack closed his eyes for a moment, before feeling deep guilt at what he'd just said. He turned to speak but found that Elsa was already running down a path and away from him. Jack didn't have the energy to pursue her.

Elsa had to choke back the hurt tears that stung at her eyes. Her face felt hot despite the evident cool temperature she was surrounded by, but she didn't care. She picked up her dress by the hem, and just ran, her hair coming loose from it's braid, not caring, not feeling, just running. Of all the rude pretentious things for Jack Frost to have said. She couldn't tell them apart and she realized it was her mistake for separating the two sides of Jack...they were the same person, and they'd both hurt Elsa. She got away from the Valley where the Trolls all lived, turning left, she came closer to her destination. She stifled a sob, coming across her old staircase leading to her old ice castle. She came here when she wanted to be alone or felt sad. She ran in, and slammed the doors shut behind her.

Jack stood awkwardly, the trolls gazing at him with mixed glares and exasperation. Pabbie shook his head, and Jack's heart sank at the feeling that everyone...everyone was judging him. "I never...I never asked for this..." Jack found himself defensively getting worked up, he felt like choking, though he didn't know why...it was just getting harder to talk...and his lips were starting to get cold," ...I want to go home..." He looked to the moon pleadingly. The moon remained silent. Jack lowered his head, his shoulders sagging.

"I understand," Pabbie said gently, "...but...you can't leave things like this between you and Elsa...you must know this..."

Jack clenched his staff. What kind of question was that? It's not like he knew Elsa. The song he'd heard her sing earlier echoed in his mind but he shook his head. The night air was biting and for the first time, Jack knew that the moon really meant to keep him human unless he married Elsa. Apparently Manny hadn't forgotten about Jack's outburst from earlier about how he said he'd rather go back to being human than get married. Jack winced. He really wished he thought before he spoke.

Jack stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket, still wearing his normal pants and sweatshirt, with the exception of the bear pelt Pabbie had given him wrapped around his shoulders and Jack knew without it, he'd be way worse off. His fingers brushed against the cool metal case of his baby teeth. His eyes widened. He took out the case. It was glowing. Rudolph's eyes widened. "Golly..." Rudolph blinked in awe, inching closer to Jack, sensing that Jack wasn't really angry at the moment, and Jack touched his fingers to the case. "...What is that?" Rudolph asked politely.

Jack looked at Rudolph, who's blue glow was getting brighter it seemed, the closer it got to Jack's case. Jack furrowed his brow. Was Rudolph's nose...Jack's eyes widened. "Rudolph...you said your nose went all blue after you got caught up in a blueish light right?" Jack asked urgently. Rudolph blinked but nodded. Jack let out a small confident whoop. "Rudolph...your nose...it's...it's a moonstone! Or rather...it seems Manny gave you some mojo!" Jack sounded excited. Perhaps Manny was giving Jack another chance? A chance at what though? Jack's excitement died as quickly as it had come. If he had any chance with Elsa...even as friends...he'd just blown it.

"Gee golly, you think so?" Rudolph blinked innocently at Jack. Jack smiled.

"I'm positive...uh...can I ...can I touch your nose?" Jack asked.

Pabbie suddenly grabbed Jack's tooth case before Jack could stop him. Jack's eyes widened. "What, hey! Give that back!" Jack spluttered but the trolls all giggled, rolling up into boulders and all of them rolled away from him. Pabbie chuckled, rolling around Jack's legs with the case which had stopped glowing when Pabbie touched it. "To find what's lost you must go find the one who calls night day and touches the sky but once a day..."

Jack hated riddles. "Give me a break! Give that back! That's precious to me!" Jack shouted, getting angry. Pabbie tossed it to one of the other trolls and they all started to toss it around, Jack trying to get it back comically though it was out of exasperation and desperation. Jack needed that case. It was his only link to his human life. His past. His family. His sister.

"_In which case, Jack Bennett, you need to get your priorities straight_!" One troll started to sing. Jack groaned, trying not to get dizzy. Rudolph awkwardly tried to help Jack but the trolls were fast and Rudolph ended up sitting on his rear and sighing dejectedly. _"There is nothing warm about being alone..." _Jack realized with dread that they were starting to sing, and where was that magical music coming from? Was there a secret orchestra hiding under a rock? What was up with this world and _singing Trolls? _

"Oh no, you're not pulling me into this! Give it back!" Jack yelled, and he swung his staff angrily. He intentionally missed hitting the trolls but there was a resounding crack as his staff hit an actual boulder. Jack's eyes widened. Oh damn. He had finally JUST fixed the effing thing! Jack watched with a sinking heart, as he pulled his staff closer to him. His heart beat wildly and he inspected for damages. TO his immense incredulous relief...it turns out he'd only scraped his staff. He breathed with relief. Suddenly, he felt his staff leave his grip and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Pabbie -who was damn lithe- chuckle, hopping away from Jack. Jack's eyes narrowed. The trolls started to sing an actual song and Jack found himself swept up by a tidal wave of them!

_"There is no solace in an empty home! _

_Don't hide and don't shut her out!_

_This is a tough love, but that's just more to learn about!_

_Your heart needs fixing upping_

_It needs a definite fix_

_You're heart has never been touched boy_

_Not even in your past!_

_She is Snow_

_And you are Frost_

_Together you are powerful_

_Separate you are both lost!_

_So don't be afraid_

_To throw a little love her way_

_Don't be afraid_

_You only have one chance to say-"_

"ENOUGH DAMN SINGING ALREADY!" Jack roared suddenly, covering his ears. The trolls all stopped abruptly. Rudolph tentatively walked over to Pabbie and cast him those big reddish brown eyes.

"Please, Mr. Pabbie..." Rudolph whimpered, "That case...I can tell, it's precious to Jack...please don't take that from him...the staff too..."

Pabbie's gaze softened. "You're lucky, Jack...you have a good friend..." Pabbie tossed Jack both his case and staff. Jack scrambled and grabbed both miraculously. Jack felt his heart finally calm down, knowing he had possession of his items. He looked to Rudolph.

"Thank you," Jack's voice dripped with a weakened but powerful thanks. Rudolph bowed his head to Jack, and smiled at him, as only a Reindeer can.

"That's what buddies are for!" Rudolph said, prancing over to Jack and nuzzling his arm. Jack pet Rudolph's snout.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Jack said and he really meant it. Rudolph had saved Jack on more than one occasion...all times without the use of force...Jack looked to the moon with a glare though the fire was still boiling and he felt the trolls all watching him.

"...I think...I think...you should at least...at least talk to Queen Elsa..." Rudolph said softly. Jack stiffened.

He didn't want to. Why waste the time? He had Pitch to worry about. However, his rejection died on his lips as he saw the look that Rudolph was giving him. It was a crest-fallen look of dissapointment. Jack's mouth went dry. "...There's ...nothing more to say..." Jack said, his voice wavering from a sense of a hopelessness in his gut.

Pabbie snorted, leaning on his own staff and he hit Jack suddenly over the head with it. Jack yelped. "There is not such thing as nothing more to say, boy!" Pabbie barked.

Jack rubbed his head, teary eyed, glaring at the annoying elderly troll. "We are from two completely different worlds!"

"Worlds don't matter! What matters is solving things like the 310 year old adult you are!" Pabbie impatiently beckoned to Jack to hand him something. Jack realized it was his staff that Pabbie wanted. He refused to give it up. Pabbie sighed. "Do you want to go home, or not?" Jack growled. He didn't want to depend on Pabbie to get home...but really...what other options did he have? He didn't know this world. He looked to his staff and then slowly but reluctantly, handed it over. He had trust issues since Pitch had snapped his staff in half once before, however, he didn't get a dark vibe at all from this troll, just a bewildered annoyed vibe. However, Jack's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my age." Jack demanded this, it wasn't a question. Pabbie smirked.

"Don't you have other places to be?" The troll asked cheekily.

Jack huffed. "Tell me!"

"Very well, I know because Sister Moon told me about you...everything..." Pabbie said, his tone dropping to serious.

Jack swallowed. "E-everything?"

"Yes," Pabbie replied simply. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, looking away from the elder troll and finally he scratched his head.

"...I..." Jack bit his lower lip. The look of hurt that had crossed Elsa's eyes. Yes, he felt guilty for what he'd said. With a tussle of a hand through his messy brown windswept hair, Jack puffed out his cheeks, finally drawing breath and letting out a long exhale. "...I'll apologize to Elsa...I owe her that...and I know this..." He sagged his shoulders. She was reacting as he had expected her to. He knew he would have been just as accusatory...and suspicious. Pabbie's face lit up.

"I am glad to hear it," Pabbie pointed towards where Elsa had taken off earlier. "You will find her if you just follow that path..."

Jack squinted. As far as he could tell all he could see was snow. There wasn't any path. "Is there no chance I can get my powers back? If i could just fly..."

Rudolph tentatively trotted over to the start of the path that would theoretically lead them to Elsa. "...I...I know this path..." Rudolph's ears twitched. He looked to Jack, his eyes bright. "...This is...this is close to where my home is!"

Jack's eyes widened. "I remember...you mentioned something about living someplace made of ice?"

Rudolph nodded. "I- I bet that's where Ms. Queen Elsa is! If anything...I bet she made it! It would make sense! Golly...she's...she's really amazing!" he giggled. Jack felt his tooth case warm in his hand and he looked to it. It had resumed glowing bright gold and Pabbie smiled at Jack.

" ...Your memories...they call to you...but so does she..." Pabbie gestured towards the path. Jack looked at his small metal container. A memory? A message? Was he meant to see something? Jack however placed the case back into his pocket. Rudolph's nose glowed blue as he wagged his little furry tail. He was the kind of Reindeer that was a dark golden brown with white little splotches on his hind quarters. Being adolescent, Jack knew that Rudolph's antlers still had some growing to do. Jack turned away and started to walk towards Rudolph.

"...I'll find her first," Jack said. Being human again, Jack realized this sense of missing something was very powerful. He suddenly, didn't want to look at his memories. He didn't want to remember. "...I'm...I'm going to fix things...starting with her..." Pabbie smiled.

"I wish you two a safe journey," Pabbie ambled away with the other trolls.

Jack stared after but he didn't say anything more. Holding his staff firmly, and turning on his heel, Jack put the staff over his shoulders, idly, like he does when walks across Jamie's fence, ranting about Bunnymund, and he and Rudolph took off.

Meanwhile, Elsa had calmed down, but now she paced. She looked at her reflection in the ice and furrowed her brows, something a Queen shouldn't do because it is very unbecoming. However, Elsa didn't care at the moment. She stuck out her tongue and made a face. Another thing a Queen shouldn't do. She finally slid to the floor, bunching her knees to her chest, wearing that beautiful dress that she'd magically conjured from her ice powers. Her dress wasn't actually ice, but apparently she could magically make winter clothing. Only for herself. Past ice skates Elsa couldn't actually do anything related to fashion. She stared at her hands. She cleared her throat, and began to sing, figuring she'd cheer up if she could just let it all out in song. She didn't want to sing in front of Pabbie but here, she was alone. She was free, to truly be and feel what she wanted. She felt a little bad because she knew that Anna tried to make her feel at home in Arendelle, but although she was a beloved Queen now, she was a unique one, and that uniqueness put her under a microscope that she couldn't escape...until she came here. She sat in the middle of her ice steps.

_"Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh) .." _Elsa looked at her hands still as she began to sing. She begins to absently braid her hair, though she pauses after her first few lines... _"I am the Ice Queen and my heart is so cold according to your analogy, There's so much I'd say but I know that I shouldn't, So I just keep quiet and let all you say just pass by,__" _Elsa clenched her fists, looking around her giant ice room. She stood up as she sang the next verse, walking down the steps to the bottom of the steps. _"You've got your opinions, sure, We're all entitled to them, But I never asked," _She waved her hand in annoyance, as though dismissing the impression of Jack frost, as she moved in a circle around the room. "_So I thank you for your time, And try not to waste any more of mine, This wasn't meant to last!_" Elsa spun around the bottom, the sparkling fountain behind her starting to gush water but a quick hand wave as she continued to sing, turned it to a beautiful frozen ice stream mid-running into the fountain. The edges were sharp however, a reflection of Elsa's armor. _"I hate to break to you now, But I'm not caring, There's no one here to marry..." _She conjured up a snow-man that looked remarkably like Jack though made of snow and she danced around him a little, as he stood awkwardly, but smiling at her._"Who cares, if you disagree? __You are NOT me, who made you King of anything? __So you dare to tell me I'm icy? Who died, and made you King of anything?"_

_"Oh (oh oh oh)_

_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh).." _Elsa hugged herself as she spun around the snow Jack, who held his icicle staff and blinked back at her puzzled. Slowing down and going nose to nose with him, she gazed back into his eyes. He spread his arms, thinking she wanted a hug and what's unique about Elsa's powers is she decides whether to give her life creations personality or not, and with him, she gave him none. To represent what an asshole he is. "_You sound so convinced__. Say it's out of good intent, To say you need me__.."_

She backed away with a glare and grabbed his staff, instead brandishing it back at him as he held up his hands in bewilderment.

_"But you expect me to_  
_Jump up on board with you_  
_And ride off into your delusional sunset!_

_I'm not the one who's wrong_  
_With no direction oh_  
_But you'll never see..."_

She threw down his staff and it melted, and Jack tried to follow Elsa as Elsa ran up the steps, and she allowed him to start to run after her, as she descended up her big steps which were beautifully crafted from her ice. She hitched up her dress by the hem as she ran, her eyes gleaming with a childish almost bubblying defiance. She was calm and collected and used to holding how she felt in, but here, she could sing and be free. _"You are a master of ice too, but you think that you're all that, You show me one of you but that's all past... " _She makes it to the top floor and goes into her intricate room with the giant chandelier that had been reconstructed, and goes over to the closed icicle doors, standing before them, as though pausing for a moment. She looked at her reflection and sees the ghost of human Jack smiling at her, all displaced and dorky looking compared to everyone else... like that night on her birthday. She glares at her reflection, turning away. Jack meanwhile, had found that the doors were opened and he snuck in with Rudolph. He heard her echoing singing and quickly stealthed up the stairs quietly, staying out of sight. Rudolph had trained himself to be good on ice so he was able to keep up with Jack though he had to go a bit slower. Jack peeked around the iced wall, having mouthed the word, "wow" from how ...how tremendously fantasmical this...this castle was. He peeked a glimpse at Elsa, his eyes widening at how beautiful and wavy and waist length her hair was when it wasn't braided or in a bun on her head. She was, she was beautiful and Jack momentarily forgot about everything until of course, she started to sing again and Jack realized she was brandishing a fist at a fake snowman of...him?

"...He looks like you!" Rudolph giggled quietly, peeking with Jack. Jack pouted.

"There's something off about him...he looks...well flat...unlively..." Jack frowned.

"Maybe it's a reflection of her view of you," Rudolph inquired. Jack's face fell. Probably. Elsa continued to sing loudly and without a care, her hair flowing around her as she twirled around the snowman Jack gayly and freely.

_"And who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me_  
_Who made you King of anything?_  
_So you dare tell me who to be_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?"_

She hugs herself and turns away as she sings, thinking back to how life was before Jack. She feels hurt that he called her unable to be marriage material. How dare he. He acted like he didn't want her at all, but apparently his job required him to like her. She fumed but sighed, her shoulders sagging as she rested her head against the closed ice doors, closing her eyes as she continued to sing, this time softly and without anger the next verse.

_"All my life_  
_I've tried_  
_To make everybody happy while I_  
_Just hurt_  
_And hide_  
_Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_  
_To decide..."_

Jack looked sadly at her, still staying hidden, and he shifted so that his face was half hidden, and he did the shift that he used to do when he watched Jamie, and that time when Jamie had asked for the Easter Bunny to show he was real and Jack had also, shifted his head, as he'd gazed sadly as the boy waited expectantly for something, anything to happen. Jack felt like Elsa was facing something similar...however, it seems that she was already getting ready to sing more and Jack wondered what it was with this world and singing.

_"Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)_  
_Oh (oh oh oh)"_

Her eyes open as she get's a flare in them again. A spark that makes her Elsa. She opens up the door easily and steps out onto the balcony, staring at Arendelle, the dawn of a new day starting to rise as she swishes her fine hips, and raises her hands to the sky. Snow Jack ambles after her, trying to figure out, what the heck this pretty Ice Queen expects of him. Elsa turns to him and stalks over to the snow Jack, backing him up [sexily] against the rail of the balcony. Jack sneaks over to the doorway, watching this, and wonders if he should actually leave. She sounds really mad and he turns but Rudolph bumps into Jack, making him forced to stay. [I love you Rudolph.]

_"Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not_ me.  
Who is Jack Frost the Guardian_?_  
_So you dare tell me to marry?_  
_Who died and made you King of anything?"_

Snow Jack blinked in confusion as she stepped away and she continued to sing, brandishing her arms widely as though giving a huge hug to the world, a giant smile of defiance on her pretty face. Her hair was still down and she hadn't bothered braiding it. "Who_ cares if you disagree? __You won't succeed! __What makes you think I'll marry you? __So you don't even like me? __Well that's fine __I don't want boy who only lies!" _

She created a crown made from ice and she wore it on her head then tossed it to snow Jack. Snow Jack blinked at it in confusion and Elsa walked over, holding out her hand and easily plucking it out of snow Jack's hands. She has this quirked brow and a rebellious smirk on her face. Her eyes are shining brightly, the hurt and tears erased, and replaced with a feisty spirit.

_"Let me hold your crown, babe._  
_Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh_  
_Ahhhhhhhhhhh..!" _She sang to the sky above. She turned to the snow Jack. "The next time I see your face, I'm returning you back to the ice!" She waved her hand, and Snow Jack melted at her feet. Elsa smiled to herself, and sighed, happily turning around until her heart stopped. There in the door way stood Jack, his mouth a bit open, and Rudolph, timidly poking his head out from around Jack.

"Bad time?" Jack asked weakly, as it was the first thing to come to his mind in this awkward moment.


	12. Chapter 12 You Can't Take Me

**A/N: Yes, I know I left you guys on a cliffhanger! Yes Elsa and Jack will make up, now HOW that is what you must read and find out. I won't spoil any more of the chapters for you all, but please enjoy the read! I know I have alot going on. I'm really happy with my story and the support I got for this story. I write for myself first and entertaining people makes me happy. I did a modified version for "You Can't Take Me" from Spirit, :) Please enjoy, no flames. It's a duet with Jack and Elsa actually in the room which is nice. ;) I may take another break, because I'm loving this fanfic but I want to give people a chance to catch up. :) PLEASE REvIEW it makes me happy. **

Jack could sense that Elsa definitely hadn't planned on seeing his face so soon. It was a tad comical how he saw her try to shift from her shocked expression to one of Queen and orderly-ness, which resulted in her looking like she smelled a rotten egg. Jack cleared his throat, figuring the faster he said sorry, the faster he could leave. He didn't know what he expected in coming here, but he knew that he at least owed her an apology. He'd find a way to stay Jack Frost, but he prayed the Man in the Moon was not a mind reader. Jack leaned on his staff, clutching it for moral support, as he opened his mouth to speak. However, Elsa spoke first.

"Leave."

Jack blinked. "I-I know you're mad at me," he said.

Elsa crossed her arms. Jack gulped. "Mad doesn't begin to cover the way I feel about you, you...you...self-serving, self-absorbed, pretentious...turnip!" She said, stalking over to him, and jabbing her finger at him. Jack quickly backed away. Rudolph gulped and kept his distance from the both of them.

**"I-I'm sorry!"** Jack blurted this quickly. Elsa continued to glare. Jack wanted to punch something. Was it not enough? Apparently it wasn't because she turned away from him, and walked towards another tunnel entrance in her giant room of ice, since they were both upstairs, Jack realized that it was rather ...intricate in design. Finally she turned back to him.

"Actions speak louder than words, Jack Frost," she said with the airs of a Queen. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, your ICY-ness," he snapped. He suddenly winced. Crap. His temper beat him to rationality. Elsa glared at him and she laughed.

"You are so intolerable! You're rude, and you're so ...so ooogh!" She made fists, not sure what to say. Jack glared.

"Look, it's because of the MOON I'm here!" He snapped.

"Moon? The moon? I don't care if it was ...if it was a god who sent you! I am not marrying you!" Elsa fumed.

Jack laughed. "That's fine by me!" He yelled, and he threw up his hands. He was so pissed at the moon for landing him here. Nothing he said was having any affect on this person. Why was he even bothering. Suddenly, Jack felt like, he felt like turning his anger and his inability to speak...into a song? What the hell was up with that? Well, she seemed to use singing as a means to talk about how she felt. Maybe she'd actually listen if he sang. Not that he wanted to. Why did he want to? Jack Frost doesn't sing! Much. Well, he liked to sing, but ...no. No he would not get pulled into this-

"You should leave, you're not going to change anything standing around like a dummy," Elsa said haughtily. She suddenly began to sing, and Jack narrowed his eyes, feeling all of a sudden like he knew exactly what to say.

_"You won't marry me,_  
_Yeah..."_

Jack slammed his staff onto the ground, and gestured at Elsa as he sang, causing her to turn around and note his inclusion in her song for the first time.

_Got to fight another fight_  
_I have to listen to a plan that's not mine_  
I want to go  
_check it out_  
_I'm on my way and I don't feel right_  
_ The moon has stated that_  
_ I have to get married and that's a fact_  
_It's OK_  
_I'll find a way_  
_You nor the moon ain't takin' me down no way...!" _Jack brandished his staff at Elsa, and he moved around her, putting a hand over his heart and then using his hand gestures to show his frustration as he moved around the room, his face furrowed and the look of absolute anger and annoyance and even exhasperation mixed into his features. Elsa listened to him, her own expression narrowed though slightly questioning and she held her tongue, though she is bubbling with what she too wants to say. Jack continues to sing.

_"Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_  
_Don't push me_  
_I'll fight it_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_  
_You can't come uninvited_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give freedom up, no_  
_You can't take me_  
_I'm free!" _Jack was singing this to the cieling, indicating that he is referencing to the moon, though Elsa takes that to mean that he's blaming HER for being "tied down". She starts to sing right back to Jack, this time walking right over and Jack backs up a little, as feisty Elsa begins to sing.

_"Why did it all go wrong?_  
_I wanna know what's going on_  
_And what's this hold in me?_  
_This is not how it's supposed to be_  
_I gotta fight another fight_  
_I'm going to fight with all my might_  
_I'm getting out, so check it out_  
_You're in my way_  
_Yeah, you better watch out!"_

_"Oh, come on!"_ Jack retorted and they both began to sing the chorus in complete harmony which was kinda epic to poor Rudolph who was both awed and exhasperated at how childish both of them were behaving. As they sang this chorus, they circled around each other until at the end, they are literally nose to nose, within kissing distance, glaring each other down epicly as their eyes both burn with the lights that kindle their fire and fuel them to spur on and raise the tension that is eminating from between them. They don't need their ice powers, they're having no problems being icy to each other. Jack definitely wouldn't be deterred by the pretty shades of blue in her eyes oh NO siree bob! And Elsa, she definitely wouldn't care for the honey speckled gold specks in those annoying brown eyes that matched that dorkily wind-swept hair which beckoned for hands to run through it or give it a good brushing! No siree they both thought, This person is the most insufferable least cute person ever to cross my path!

_"Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it_  
_Don't push me_  
_I'll fight it_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna get married, no_  
_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it_  
_You can't come uninvited_  
_Never gonna give in_  
_never gonna give it up, no_  
_You won't marry me_  
_I'm free!"_

Rudolph quickly leapt in front of both Elsa and Jack just then. "Please! Don't be mad at each other!" Rudolph's ears flattened, and he looked sad. Elsa's eyes softened but only for the reindeer. She knelt by him and pet his snout.

"I'm not mad, but try to understand," she said gently, " I find idiots intolerably annoying," she said lightly. Jack felt that blow cut through him like an icy sock to the gut. He gripped his staff. What was her problem? He said sorry. Why wasn't it enough.

"What else do you want me to do!" Jack's voice rose out of annoyance and exhasperation. "Tell me!" Like hell he knew how to deal with women. Normally sorry back in his day would suffice. He really was sorry. He shouldn't have talked to Elsa period. Then he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"There is nothing you can do, otherwise you'd have already done it," She quirked an all-knowing brow in his direction and Jack's grip on his staff tightened even more.

"If you don't tell me, how will I know!?" He shouted, brandishing his staff.

"Fine, I will tell you what I want you to do... I want you to _leave_," Elsa said lightly, turning away from Jack and Rudolph. Jack grit his teeth, setting his jaw in a tight manner.

"You want me to leave, you know what... " Jack flared but then he held up his hands, still holding his staff in one of them. "You want me to leave? I'm gone, You don't want to take my apology and accept it maturely, that's your problem, lady!" He turned on his heel and stalked towards the exit. Elsa glared after Jack, and stalked towards him. Jack saw her out of the corner of his eye, and noticed her forming something in her hands. Suddenly, he felt something cold hit him in the back of his head.

"Ye-hey!" He turned quickly, slipping on the ice floor and landing on his butt. Jack looked dorky sprawled and he grumpily tried to fix his bear cloak which had gone over his head. Suddenly he heard a chuckle. Peeking past his bear cloak, he realized that Elsa was trying to hide a fit of giggles. Jack blinked. She found him being a clutz amusing? Suddenly, an idea dawned onto Jack. A mischevious yet wonderfully horrible idea.

He looked towards the entrance to the nice balcony where the sun was shining, and the view of Arendelle was visible. He got to his feet, and brushed himself off of the snow that Elsa had hit him with. He noticed her instantly snap back to a haughty and introverted Queen-like manner again, but Jack wouldn't be deterred. He'd seen a little bit of the real Elsa. He realized, that snow is what connected them. Not because of their powers, but because of their personalities. Mix ice with ice...you get more...fun. Jack smirked to himself. He noticed Elsa casting him an annoyed look but before she could open her mouth to cast him out he held up his hands. "Before I go...do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa blinked. "Escuse me?" She scoffed.

"Yeah, you know...a snowman..." Jack said with a grin.

Elsa looked at him strangely. "Did you get brainfreeze? I must've hit you harder than I thought. NO, I don't want to build a snowman with you, I don't want to build anything with you!" She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. Jack smirked. Good. Feisty Elsa was a fun Elsa.

"No, no... I completely understand," Jack held up his hands. "After all, you're just an ok ice-caster, you don't truly know how to build a snowman," Jack meant it as a teasing gesture, trying to see if he couldn't rile her up into building one with him. Unfortunately, he didn't count on her suddenly summoning an eight foot tall, giant snowman with icicle claws and fangs. Rudolph's eyes widened.

"G-Golly..." Rudolph said. "M-Ms. Elsa, please don't be mad!"

"Oh, I'm not mad, just proving just what an ok ice-caster I am,"Elsa smirked at Jack's open mouthed expression. "You have five seconds to leave, or I will take this snowman and use it against you."

Jack felt his heart sink. Crap. So much for that plan. Why'd he care to even get along with her? Jack found it annoying, this, this weird ache in his chest. Rudolph suddenly sneezed and his nose glowed a bright blue, blinding both Elsa and Jack. "Stop fighting! Why can't you two just...just make up already!" Rudolph actually flared, mostly from exhasperation. However the glow was blinding and Jack and Elsa found themselves basked in an entirely bright blue glow.

"Rudolph! Turn off your light!" Jack yelled, finding it so bright and blinding that he had to shield his eyes with his hands. Rudolph let out a yelp that sounded like it was muffled.

"I-I can't!" Suddenly Jack heard a squeal of horror and the light was suddenly snuffed out. Jack's eyes widened as he heard the all too familiar dark sinister laughter that resonated around the room. Jack gripped his staff tightly.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled.

When the glow had been snuffed out, Jack saw Elsa standing a little ways away from him, and looking around, in bewilderment. Jack suddenly saw a shadow shift under her and he knew it wasn't her own. He tackled her to the ground without any warning. "Look out for Pitch!" He shouted, and they tumbled in an awkward tangle of limbs to the floor. Sitting up, Jack looked around alertly, trying to re-locate the shadow that he knew was Pitch. Rudolph was no longer in the room and Jack was smart enough to connect those dots. "Pitch! How did you even get here!" He yelled.

However, he suddenly felt something shift under him, and he remembered he was on top of something...someone. He looked back to see Elsa, somewhat, -frozen- gazing up at him and Jack noticed the faint rose blush that dusted her cheeks, her wide eyes, her slightly parted lips as though whatever thing she wanted to yell at him had just died on her lips. Jack realized the awkwardness of their positions and shot off her, stumbling so that his staff actually accidentally slipped from his grasp. It clattered to the floor and Jack scrambled after it, mumbling an embarassed sorry to the petrified Queen. Pitch cackled, and Jack saw how his shadows moved against the ice walls. Jack picked up his staff, as Elsa finally managed to scramble to her feet. "Oh, how amusing, I sure hope I wasn't ah, interrupting something..." Pitch cackled. Jack heard Rudolph squeal and looking up he gasped in horror. At the bottom of the stairs was Rudolph, trapped by circling...

"...Nightmares?" Jack questioned, but he thought that Sandy had regained control...then again it'd been 10 years. However, these creatures were odd. They weren't shadow-mares, they were...they were six specific animals?

"What's going on! What's the meaning of this, Jack?!" Elsa exclaimed, instantly glaring at him, and trying to locate the source of the wierd voice. She spotted Rudolph and she instantly shot an icy blast from the top of the stairs, causing the shadow creatures to scatter and Rudolph quickly tried to scamper up the steps. However Pitch suddenly materialized, blocking Rudolph from Elsa and Jack. Jack ran to be beside Elsa and he brandished his staff.

"That's Pitch, he's bad news," Jack quickly explained. "You know how I said being a Guardian was important before? This is why!" He gestured to Pitch who smirked up at them. Elsa suddenly realized why Jack was so keen on keeping his position. The Guardians protect children from this Pitch guy...

"I understand now," Elsa said and she turned to Jack, and her haughtiness was replaced with apologeticness, "I'm sorry though, I cannot marry you...however...I can help you..." She turned back to Pitch.

"Fair," Jack nodded, and he held out his hand to Elsa. Pitch was cackling though.

" Well Jack, it took a little searching, but my little helpers, found me Santa's globe...it was so NICE of you to ah...leave it for me..." Pitch said silkily. Jack's heart sank. Pitch had Santa's globe. Well, shit. Jack didn't normally swear except when trapped in santa-sized tote bags or when he was alone and NOT around children. "Oh, I can smell it...your fear!" Pitch suddenly sneered at Elsa, getting suddenly bigger. "Your fear...my poor child...is that no one will accept you!" He swirled suddenly, blasting three of the shadow creatures up to Jack and Elsa. Jack an Elsa were forced to separate as a black panther, a bull and a bear began to descend on Jack. Jack slashed at them but the panther took Jack's staff in it's teeth and snapped it like it was a twig, the splintered halves falling to the floor. Jack yelled in horror but the bear swung at Jack, and Jack found himself slam into the wall of ice, cracking it. Sliding to the floor, Jack could only feel a dull pain in his entire body, and a strange buzzing in his ears. He could hear Elsa's echoing voice.

"Jack!" he heard her cry. An echo...like one from so long ago. He wanted to protect her. With or without powers. Jack struggled to his feet weakly, and his vision was swimming in and out. He saw Rudolph and Elsa trying to fend off the the six wierd shadows while Pitch swirled around and Jack could see how scared Elsa was. She was trying not to show it, but her armor was coming down. Jack grit his teeth.

"Oh yes...ice...isolation...your power makes you popular but the most lonely...I can sense it..." Pitch was cackling to her. "Oh your fear is so strong...I can almost...taste it...in fact...I think I may just have a taste!" He swung for her but Elsa shot an icy blast at him, and it hit him square in the face. With a grunt he backed up. Elsa was clearly shaking. Jack looked around desperately for something to use against Pitch. Suddenly, his eyes landed on the giant chandelier in the main hall on the ground floor, attached to the high ceiling. Jack saw how Pitch was standing under it. Pitch's back was turned to Jack and Jack wanted to keep it that way. He moved to the railing and he held the two broken halves of his staff. He tried to put them together, and he closed his eyes. Please, Manny...please...you've fixed my staff plenty before...do it again...just one more time...I have to protect her! I have to protect Elsa! I have to protect Rudolph...I have to stop Pitch! Jack slowly opened his eyes but the staff halves remained the same in his hands. Jack suddenly heard a sharp cry and his head snapped up. His eyes widened in horror. Pitch had Elsa wrapped up in his smoky tendrils, his smoke snaked around her neck and she was struggling though her hands were behind her back, and Rudolph was so terrified that his nose was no longer even glowing. Jack's eyes narrowed. He looked to his broken halves of his staff.

"I'll do this myself then," Jack took the two halves of his staff and he noticed, where the wall had cracked from his landing, there had been some chunks of ice that had fallen to the ground. Jack ran over quickly, scooping up those chunks, dropping his staff to the ground. He paused, to look at it, his memory fleeting to his past and his attachment to that staff for but a moment, before he finally, with a sad glint in his eye, turned away and he aimed, chucking the ice chunk at the chandelier. Suddenly there was cccccr-unching sound and Jack yelled to Pitch, already half-way down the steps, and shoving Pitch-much to his surprise- towards the placement for the chandelier to fall. " LET THEM GO!"

Pitch's head snapped to Jack and his eyes narrowed. Elsa's eyes widened along with Rudolph's as they saw that immense chandelier as though in slow motion, head straight for Jack and Pitch. The shadow creatures all made their shadow creature noises of confusion as suddenly, time sped up, and Jack looked up, from where he'd pinned Pitch and saw that beautifully dangerous and sharp sparkling ice, come racing towards him and Pitch. Jack's heart pounded. He kept a firm wieght on Pitch though, and Pitch thrashed, with a roar, as Elsa yelled in horror with Rudolph as the ice crashed and shattered onto Jack and Pitch. CRRR-_SSKKKKKSSKKKKKKKKKkkk!


	13. Adventure 13: A Blast From The Past

**A/N: hmmm depending on my mood, I may upload two chapters today for you all who have supported this project and enjoyed my imagination as much as I always have! Thank you all for being wonderful. Even those who never reviewed, I thank you for your contribution to my story! Actions speak louder than words, but words can be nice too haha! These next two chapters may only be around 2,500 words each since my previous chapters were so long capping at 5,000 something words for one chapter xD This is also random, but I'm trying REALLY hard NOT to ship Patience and Jamie :'D I thught I'd have a FUN chapter xD so mcuh action has bene going on, so I thought, hey, let's have some COMEDY. :) ENJOY! IT IS OVER 2,000 words, at a whopping , 3,700 words cuz I luv u all xD**

Jamie's mouth remained open as he saw Jack get caught up in the bright light of the moonstone. As Jack left, Jamie tried to desperately grab him, instinctively by the arm, but he only grabbed air...The moonstone fell to the ground and lay there, dormant again, and Jack was gone. Patience blinked, letting out a small whistle, leaning on her broomstick's handle, a curious light in her honey-speckled dark brown eyes. "Wow...that's some stone. You weren't kiddin' kiddo," she chuckled.

Jamie turned, and glared at her. "I'm not a kid! Also, what the hell JUST happened?!" He picked up and held the moonstone in his hands. Patience walked over and held out her hand.

"Here, let me take a look," she said with a smile.

"No," Jamie replied curtly. He turned away and pocketed the moonstone into his jeans pocket. He really wished he had a sweatshirt now. He figured he'd stop by his house to get one. That also meant... " We need to get to Pitch as soon as possible...but..we need to get to Jack...can't you do some magic mojo? I don't think the stone wants to let ME go to wherever it is it sent Jack."

Patience tilted her head to the side cutely. "I could help you track Jack...however...I'd require a fee for my services," she said cheerfully. Jamie turned his head, his face falling.

"A fee?" He sounded deflated. Patience giggled.

"Yes, a fee, that'll be..." She started but Jamie held up his hands.

"I- I don't have any money on me," he said lamely. Patience quirked a brow.

"I have no use for money! I just have a simple request..." She said, clutching her broomstick and sweeping the floor with it.

"A...request?" Jamie asked.

"Well...I...I've always...wanted to uh...meet Santa..." She said softly.

Jamie blinked. "Wait, you're telling me," he repeated in disbelief, "...That you've never met the other Guardians? Even once?"

Patience nodded. "I'm...I'm not exactly considered an important Holiday...and kids don't really know...about my existence so I don't hold as much standing as the Tooth Fairy..." She explained. Jamie furrowed his brow. So she was basically like Jack had been before Jamie believed in him enough to make him real to kids, but for Patience, she wasn't even a story that kids knew. Jamie suddenly felt a bit bad for Patience. What was this feeling in his heart? It felt like an ache. He took a deep breath.

"I understand, help me get Jack back, and I'll definitely take you to see North!" Jamie said firmly. "We don't have the snowglobe...but I'm sure we can find another way!"

Patience's face lit up. "You mean it? You'll really take me to see Santa?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah! I don't know why you didn't just go see them before but..." his voice trailed off as he saw her turn away, hugging herself suddenly. Her long sleeves looked pretty and Jamie had to tell himself to stop checking out her red and black stocking striped legs. He quieted down as she pulled out something from her pocket. It was a wand.

"...I couldn't be seen...because no one...no one knew my story...to be honest...I didn't think anyone would be able to see me...so the fact that you can...is puzzling..." She confessed, staring at him though she looked away. Jamie suddenly felt the urge to hug her. She sounded so mellow compared to earlier when she was all about flying and fun and giving him a heart attack.

"Well...does this mean the others can't...can't even see you?" Jamie asked quietly. Patience nodded. She turned away.

"I...I just wanted someone to believe in me..." She said softly. Jamie clenched his fists at his sides.

"I'll definitely help you, you can count on me!" He said fiercely. Patience smiled at him. "Now...how do we go about getting Jack back?"

Patience pointed to her cauldron. "I uh, I'll need to make a potion."

Jamie blinked. "A potion? So you really are a witch!" He said smirking. She glared at him.

"I am NOT a Witch...I'm a spell-caster, difference," she crossed her arms. Jamie still couldn't get over the fact that she was green. But suddenly, green on her...well it looked cute.

"What do you need, your Greenliness?" Jamie joked.

"I need eye of newt, tongue of dog, and lizard's eggs," she said lightly. Jamie's face fell.

"Uh..." was his smart response. He heard her chuckle.

"I'm just joking, silly," she giggled. "I...uh...can't actually do any magic, magic..." she confessed.

Jamie blinked. "What do you mean? You did some before when you poofed us here!"

"Well yes...simple magic sure...teleportation...and uh...candy giving...and uh...being visible on Halloween...that's all I can do really..." she admitted weakly.

"I don't believe that!" Jamie said fiercely, causing Patience to blink at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't believe that! You are magical right! I know you can do magical mojo, I mean, earlier, you flew! You were flying! I was flying!" Jamie threw his hands up, walking around Patience, gesturing with his hands, to express his explanation. Patience continued to lean on her broomstick. The low fire crackled in the fireplace, and the cauldron remained in the center of the room. The lamplight basked Jamie's face as well as the moonlight from the window he was by. Patience's small bed was in the corner, under the window, and Jamie looked around, really taking in this small cottage like feel of the place. He bit his lower lip. He took out the moonstone. He held it out to Patience.

"Go on...touch it," He said suddenly. "It may help...since you know...you're a spirit and all that..."

Patience gazed at the stone, and it's light reflected in her irises and Jamie found himself staring at her as she reached out a hand to brush her fingertips against the stone. They both held their breaths but nothing happened. Patience moved her hand away. "As I thought...the moon doesn't even acknowledge my existence," she chuckled weakly. Jamie glared at the stone.

"I acknowledge your existence!" He blurted, and he held up the stone to the moonlight. "If you don't accept her, then you're a rotten rock!" He glared at the stone. Patience suddenly giggled. He blushed, realizing he was yelling at a rock.

"You're a funny guy, Jamie Bennett," she laughed.

She reached out once more for the moonstone and this time when she touched it, it began to glow. With a gasp, they both stared as she took it into her hands. Her eyes widened. Jamie stepped back. "Go on...uh...do your thing!" He called out supportively. Patience looked to him.

"I-I don't know what I should do!" she sounded exhasperated.

"Uh...I don't know...chant a spell or something," Jamie said with a wave. "Like uh...Bring back what was lost, Allow it to be found uh...Jack sort of went missing...we'd sure like uh...have him come back around!" Jamie lamely tried to rhyme. Patience giggled.

"Ok...let me think..." She closed her eyes. She really felt the magic from the stone. Her heart felt funny, like it was excited...she was finally seen, after all those years of waiting. Someone believed in her, someone was depending on her, despite her being alone for all those years, and unseen and unheard by the other guardians...by the other myths and legends...finally...someone believed in her. "Magic Of The Earth...I...call upon you...I call upon the moon from where this stone came...bring back to us...Jack Frost...who being lost will be found...again![ ag"ane"]!" The moon suddenly glowed brightly and Patience felt it grow warm in her hands, and she dropped it from surprise. It glowed brightly between them, and suddenly, they heard an all too familiar yell land on the bed.

"Whoooooaaaa!?" Jack yelped, landing on the bed with an oomph. Patience and Jamie gasped. Jamie instantly ran to Jack's side, but his eyes widened. Jack sat up, rubbing his head, and Jamie's jaw dropped.

"Y-you're...you're human..." Jamie said dumbfounded.

"And I'm alive...apparently," Jack suddenly sat up, feeling his chest and arms, and face. "...I'm alive..." he suddenly let out a whoop, jumping up on the bed. "Haha! I'm ALIVE! TAKE THAT PITCH, YOU SON OF A-" he stopped suddenly, seeing how Jamie was staring at him open mouthed. Jack deflated quickly, landing back on the bed with a whump.

"Uh...is this really Jack Frost?" Patience asked with a quirked brow. "He's more brown than I remember..."

"It's the moon's fault I'm like this," Jack clarified. He gave Jamie a bear hug though. "I am SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" He stepped back and Jamie continued to stare. Jack furrowed his brow. "How DID you guys...get me back?"

"Uh...moonstone," Patience held it up. Jamie however took a step back. Jack saw his face brim with awe. Jack waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" Jack asked.

"...You're...you're really him..." Jamie blurted.

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

"Jack...Jack Bennett...my great great great..." Jamie said in awe. "...Uncle..."

Jack blinked. "What? Uh...no..no..I"m Jack Frost!" He said quickly. Jamie shook his head.

"No, You're definitely Jack Bennett...wait till I tell my MOM!" Jamie sounded excited. Jack winced and held up his hands.

"No! You can't!" He said quickly.

Jamie's excitement quickly turned to confusion."What do you mean?! I think...I think it'd be great to know that our ancestor didn't die!" He crossed his arms. Jack bit his lower lip. Now he understand why the Tooth Fairy emphasized leaving the past in the past.

"Jamie, look, what's past is meant to stay in the past," Jack tried to explain but Jamie furrowed his brow.

"That's great and all...but where do you plan to stay looking like THAT?" Jamie levelly interjected.

Jack's heart sank. "Uh...here...I'll stay here..." He said, beckoning to Patience's little home. Patience snorted.

"IF yer stayin', you better be good at finding food for yourself because I don't make food," she quirked a brow.

"Why not? Isn't that something you do here?" Jack asked puzzled. Jamie and Patience shared a look. Patience rolled her eyes.

"Jack, I don't know how to lay it to ya, but...I'm a ghost, I don't actually NEED to eat. You on the other hand...are human...though why you can still see me is beyond me..." She held up her hands. Jack furrowed his brow.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Jack scoffed.

"She means...normally people around your age have outgrown...you know...The Guardians..." Jamie said softly. "...Just like what you guys tried to do to me...make me outgrow you..." He sounded hurt and Jack gulped.

"Ah...well...maybe the moon means to let me still see you guys..." He turned to the spirit of All Hallow's Eve hopefully. Patience shrugged.

"At least you see me..." She turned away.

Jack blinked. Jamie spoke up. "She's invisible to the others Jack...not only do Kids not know she exists...neither do the Guardians..." He sounded sad. Jack's heart sank. He knew what that felt like. He scratched his head. Jamie however stepped towards Jack.

"Jack, where is your staff?" he asked.

"My staff. that..." Jack's voice trailed off. "...It's gone..." he finished, and the impact finally hit him. How was he supposed to go back to being Jack Frost without that staff?! He looked to Jamie.

"I need the Moonstone!" He held out his hand expectantly but Jamie shook his head.

"I...I don't know why...but I feel like you're meant to come back with me first...after all, we have to plan on how to defeat Pitch..." Jamie said.

"That's great and all, but I need to go back and retrieve my staff!" Jack said, glaring at the moonstone.

"Will you come back with me...to my home if you get your staff back?" Jamie inquired, still clutching the stone. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Sure! Sure I will!" He said. Suddenly, there was a faint popping noise and they all looked to Patience's bed. There on the bed, was Jack's staff, HEALED and whole again. Jack ran over, and grabbed it. Oh sweet mother of all things sweet! He whooped. "HaHA! Manny's gone and done it again..." his laughter quickly was replaced with bewildered exhasperation. "Why does he keep fixing my staff at the moments when I DON'T NEED IT MOST?!" He glared up at the moon suddenly. His eyes widened. "..Time.." He looked to Jamie and Patience. "It was day time...over where I was...so...the time zones are evidently different..."

"I'd like to know where you went," Jamie crossed his arms, quirking a brow at Jack. Patience fiddled with her broomstick, watching the events unfolding and finding it amusing. She had never had company, and she felt a sense of warmth knowing that there was not one but two people who could see her! She was also getting steadily curious about this Man In The Moon...and that stone...She was drawn to it, but why, she didn't know.

"Uh...I was...I was landed someplace with lots of snow," Jack beat around the bush.

"Really?" Jamie blinked. "Hmmm...well you mentioned Pitch...where is HE?"

"I...I don't actually know," Jack suddenly felt a sense of dread. He had hoped he'd gotten Pitch with the Chandelier, but how was he to know that Elsa was alright?

"Well, we can do more thinking back at my house! I know my parents will probably be worried sick since I've been gone...for uh...nearly 24 hours..." Jamie said briskly.

"Ok, you go back and I'll stay here and-" Jack began but Jamie quirked a brow.

"You're coming with me," Jamie said suddenly very firm. Jack paused. Since when did Jamie get all authoritative?

"Uh...no I'm not," Jack said childishly.

"Yes, yes you are you see," Jamie quirked a brow, "...you need to eat, and in order to eat, you need money, which you have none and I hate to break it to you...but...you're human. SO unless you want to let your ignorance guide you to starvation, I'd suggest you come with me," Jamie said lightly. Jack pouted. Yet, with a sinking heart he knew that Jamie was right. Scowling, and NOT liking being told what to do by a guy who was 310 years younger than him, yet...more advanced, so was that making him older? No, No! Jack shook his head. His stomach suddenly growled loudly. Patience laughed.

"Well, looks like it's two against one...buddy," she grinned. "Since you two are leaving, I'm going to go and take a small flight of fresh air!" She left with her broomstick and Jack and Jamie were left alone in her small home.

"Ugh, fine..." Jack groaned. Jamie's face lit up and he held up the stone.

"Please...take me and Jack home, Man In The Moon," Jamie said politely. Jack scoffed.

"That's not going to work, I've been asking that guy questions and for things for YEARS and he never once answered-" Jack scoffed but suddenly he felt himself land in soft snow outside of a familiar house. Untangling himself from his bear cloak, he saw Jamie run up the steps to the house and saw how his parents suddenly glomped him and yelled at him a little about his whereabouts and Jamie asking for forgiveness and Jack's heart fell. "...my...questions..." He pouted. He saw Jamie point to him and Jack suddenly felt very, very self concious. He saw a woman -the mother- walk down the steps and she extended her hand to him, and smiled at him with those hazel eyes, and her brown hair was tied back in a bun. She wore blue and white plaid collared shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, my name is Casey Bennett," She smiled at him. "Jamie tells me you're a friend from school!" Jack took her hand, though in a daze. "You can call me Mrs. Bennett or Momma Hen, all of Jamie's friends do," she laughed. " I appreciate you letting Jamie stay with you... I'm sorry that he is such a bother, but he's my son, and I love him anyhow...uh...I'm surprised to hear that you are a distant relative of ours, I've never heard of you," she smiled at him. Jack smiled awkwardly back and peeked around her, to Jamie who was beckoning him to come inside. Jack mouthed to him, "You told her distant relative?!" and Jamie mouthed back, "VERY VERY distant," and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs...Bennett," Jack found it strange to hear that name...hell, he found it wierd to be interacting with his future family...especially since he used to watch them all as Jack Frost for years. He followed Jamie into the house and he looked around the small living room. The house was well furnished but Jack felt so out of place. Jamie tugged Jack up to his room and Jack remained quiet the whole time. Jamie began to talk animatedly.

"So, I said I found you on AncestryTreeLife," he explained. Jack blinked.

"On what?" he repeated.

"Oh right, you don't use the internet," Jamie grinned, "I told my ma that you're 18 and living on your own and you're a distant cousin of the Bennetts, but your family sort of...dropped off somewhere, you know," he shrugged. " AncestryTreeLife is a cool site, and because of it, mom actually believed me," Jamie snickered. "Come on, you can sleep here," he pulled out a blue sleeping bag and tossed it on the floor. Jack stared at it.

"I have to sleep on the floor?" Jack blurted childishly.

Jamie paused, halfway into his own bed but he got out of it. "If you'd like...we'll switch places," he said gently. Jack suddenly felt like a brat and he shook his head. He felt bad.

"No, No...It's...I'm fine," He shifted into the sleeping bag. It felt so wierd. To be able to feel. TO be...to be human in this house he'd watched over for so many years. TO actually be seen by the very woman he used to wish...Jack's heart sank. On down days, he used to wish that Casey Bennett was his mother, or hell, anyone that was alive at the time in that house. He had missed having a mother ...having a father...having siblings and a house...and ...and here he was...with all that...but it wasn't his...it never would be, it wasn't meant to be. Jack felt lost. He heard Jamie click off the light and yawn.

"We gotta recharge, but in the morning, you and I, we need to figure out what to do about Pitch!" Jamie yawned. Jack curled up in his sleeping bag, and it was only a few minutes before he heard Jamie snoring. However, Jack stayed awake much longer, though fatigue pulled at his eyelids, causing them to droop, Jack rolled on his side, and sat up. He couldn't sleep. Shifting out of his bag, he grabbed the staff Jamie had placed against the dresser, and he held the staff in his hands. He looked to Jamie who was comedically sprawled in his sheets, snoring like a newborn babe. He took a deep breath and opened up the door to come face to face with an older Sophie. Her hair was still blonde, and it was still messy but it was less of a little kid hair do, and it was definitely more mature looking. Her emerald green eyes widened to meet his widened brown eyes. Her mouth opened.

"My brother has cute friends?" she blurted incredulously. Jack blinked.

"What? Oh...uh..." He didn't know what sort of teenage comment that was.

"You're so cute! I can't wait to tell my friends on facebook, hey, hold still for a sec, wouldja?"She snapped a phone camera at him and it was on Flash so Jack winced. He blinked, seeing stars but Sophie already took off giggling to her room. Jack's eyes widened. Oh no! There was no way pictures of HIM could get on the internet! Jack didn't know much about it, but he knew if someone from the past was seen on facebook of all places...

"W-Wait! Sophie!" He dashed after her. Oh man, why did stuff always have to happen to him?


	14. Chapter 14 How You Remind Me

**A/N: Sorry guys! I have school and things, haha, I never abandoned you, but I'm glad that you are all looking forward to my next chapter. Here it is! This chapter may be a bit short, around 2,500 smetinh words. Ok, 2,653 words, but I LIKED THIS CHAPTER. WAH. Nickeback- parody, How You Remind Me. **

"Jack!" Rudolph cried, running around the chandelier. It had shattered and there was no sign of Pitch or Jack. Elsa had remained frozen from shock and horror, however she forced herself to move and she instantly on her knees, frantically pushing at the shattered shards and she winced as she cut her index finger. She drew back and finally with an icy blast, she cleared the room of the ice chandelier. It it's place was no one. Elsa covered her mouth in horror with her hands.

"Where-Where did they go?" She said shakily.

Rudolph looked desperately to her. "Ms. Elsa...things are getting dangerous...perhaps the Man In The Moon took Jack back to his world along with Pitch!" He tried to sound hopeful. Elsa's eyes flickered.

"...He mentioned that...the Man In The Moon? Who is that?" She asked.

"He's this guy...he lives in the moon and he's the reason Jack is who he is...he's also the boss..." Rudolph said.

"...I see..." Elsa recalled all of Jack's out bursts at her about how it wasn't his choice to marry her. She realized now he was just as lost as she was. She had been taking her anger out on the wrong person. She turned to Rudolph. "Rudolph...can you take me to the man in the moon?"

"Golly... I don't know how..." Rudolph's eyes widened.

Elsa headed for the doors of her ice-castle. "Come with me. I have to discuss with Pabbie, what I'm going to do."

"...And exactly, what would that be?" A female voice asked hurt behind Elsa. Elsa spun on her heel and saw her sister, Anna, bundled up in her snow clothes, and crossing her arms, looking moderately upset.

"I- Anna," Elsa sounded taken aback. She instantly tried to go back to her usual Queenly manner, but Anna held up a mittened hand in opposition.

"No, don't, I just want you to explain this," she held up Elsa's note. Elsa's heart sank. She'd forgotten she'd written that when she had been feeling lost before. " Can you just explain something to me?" Anna sounded so hurt. "Why, Why is that though you have a home, a family and dear friends...that you're going to throw all that away for some snake-faced winter spirit who doesn't even know you and who you just met?!"

"Anna, I-" Elsa's mouth went dry. However she flared. "You're one to talk, you wanted to marry Hans the same night you met him!"

"I was young and stupid then!" Anna said, hands on her hips.

"Well, I hate to break it to you," Elsa laughed emptily, "But I'm not _like you!_"

The verbal slap hung in the air. Elsa realized how it came off as soon as she said it, and she saw the tears brim Anna's eyes. Elsa bit her lip. Anna looked to the note, and then she looked to Elsa. Silently, she pocketed the note and turned her back on Elsa. She looked over her shoulder slightly. "You're right...You're you and...I'm...I'm just me...you're the heir...I'm just the spare." She started to walk away but Elsa's eyes flashed with regret.

"Anna, wait, please! I'm sorry!" She held out a hand but Anna stayed out of reach.

Anna's eyes brimmed with tears though. Elsa felt her heart shattering. She was scared. She needed her sister and yet she was alienating her all over again. Elsa let her hand fall to her side. She started to sing how she felt, because when talking fails, singing is what draws out the deeper emotion.

" _I tried to be a good sister to you_  
_I couldn't cut it when I am too scared..._

_Tired of living like a blind one_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling..."_

Elsa moved over to where Anna stood though Anna started to walk away, evidently torn between instant forgiveness and really mulling over what Elsa had said. Anna continued to cling to the note in her pocket, because she felt that it was a testimony to how her sister couldn't express herself freely to her face. After all they'd been through, didn't they both at least deserve that. She starts to sing the second last two lines as Elsa continues to sing.

_"And this is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am..."_

Anna adds in at this time:

_"This is how you remind me_  
_Of who I really am..."_

She however turns around and faces her sister, pulling out the note again and brandishing it in front of Elsa, causing Elsa to take a step back.

_"It's not like you... to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For thinkin' that you were changin'!..."_

Anna sounded hurt and both sisters were regretting the turn this song was taking but both of them felt like the other was being ridiculously childish. Elsa flared, and sang, still mad at herself, but also hurt at Anna's behaviour, though it could be justified.

_"And I've been wrong, I've been down,_  
_Been in the bottom of every hole_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

They both sing the next part, circling each other on the bottom floor of the castle as Rudolph gulps and watches. Why was there so much tension with humans? Why couldn't they all just eat grass, sniff butts and get along?

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no..."_

Rudolph looked to his nose which was starting to flicker blue faintly. He didn't say anything though, thinking it was just some stress.

_"It's not like you didn't know that_  
_I said I love you and I swear I still do..." _Anna sang, opening up her arms though her eyes no longer shed tears and were instead replace with her feisty light.

_"Yet you know that I just can't..._  
_Cause now it's clear I know what I need to do-oh..." _Elsa sang back, rubbing her arms and stepping away from Anna. They both sing the chorus...

_"And this is how, you remind me_  
_Of what I really can't..._  
_This is how, you remind me_  
_Of where we really are..."_

"Oh Elsa..." Anna said, gently, looking to the note and to her sister's back which was turned to her, as Elsa stared at that beautiful ice floor, feeling confusion choke up within her as she tried to figure out why she should suddenly care about Jack at all. Sure she wasn't as angry, but he brought some bad person into her world and now she didn't even know if he was alright. Why was she even worrying? She twitched startled ,when she felt an arm on her shoulder. It was Anna. Anna sang softly again.

_"It's not like you to say sorry..._  
_I was waiting on a different story..._

_This time is a different story..." _Anna's voice got stronger all of a sudden and she held Elsa by the shoulders, and Elsa's eyes slowly lifted to meet her sister's and she saw her worry, her hurt, and her love for her sister and hating this fighting reflected in Anna's eyes. Anna's voice got stronger as she continued to sing. However her last sentence a mere whisper of urgency and desperation.

_"...Why are you handing Jack a heart that's breaking?_  
_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_  
_Been off track more times than I can count..._  
_ Yet These five words in my head_  
_Scream "Please don't forget about us?"_

Elsa took a deep breath and looked to her sister, not shaking her off. They both sing a little bit more.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know..._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no..._

_And this is how, you remind me_  
_Of what I really can't..._  
_This is how, you remind me_  
_Of where we really are..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know..._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no..."_

At the end of the singing, both sisters hug each other after a moment. Rudolph is relieved. He's seriously had alot of fighting go on these past few days than as long as he can remember in his short Reindeer life. "G-golly..." Rudolph said quietly. He wished he could help. Anna separated from her sister's warm embrace and Elsa took a deep breath.

"I...I'm sorry, Anna, I truly am," she said her voice wavering. Anna smiled warmly at her sister.

"Me too, Elsa, I just worry you know? That's me, Anna the worry-wart!" She grinned, her eyes sparkling again. "I think you should come back to the castle first...please come back...talk things over with me and Kristoff, we can decide what to do from there, alright?"

Elsa's face shadowed. She didn't want her little sister in danger. She wanted to go after Jack now, but alone. She bit her lower lip. "Anna, I can't." She said firmly. Anna's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What? Why not? I thought you and I came to a consensus...a...a sisterly understanding? You can't still be expecting to go after that guy, not after all he's put you through! If you are, then let Kristoff and I come with you! We don't want you to do this alone," Anna tried to persuade her sister out of concern. Elsa took a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt Anna, or her feelings, but she had to protect her sister. She drew herself up to her full height and Anna could instantly tell that Elsa was retreating, far too quickly, back into that Queenly shell of hers.

"Anna, I appreciate your concern, but I am going, and I am going alone. This doesn't concern you," Elsa tried to sound authoritative.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "Doesn't concern me, Sven's butt!" She spluttered. "Elsa! You're...You're talking crazy! I mean, I'm glad you're opening up to the thought of a guy, but...but not THAT guy!"

Elsa shook her head. "I need to ...I need to do this alone, Anna..." She said.

"No! I don't get that! I can't accept that! What is it that you're hiding!" Anna started to yell, feeling desperately like that distance she'd thought had closed between them was only widening again because of this Elusive Jack Frost. "What is it, that you're so AFRAID of!?"

"That's ENOUGH, Anna!" Elsa's annoyance and desperate desire to be gone and just leave from this, this fight caused her to raise her voice, and her hand in a sweeping motion that once more,created a series of icicles that forced Anna to step back, away from Elsa. Rudolph blinked sadly. And things had been looking up too. Anna felt deja vu from a year ago hit her. However things were different.

"No, it's NOT enough! Elsa, you're the QUEEN," Anna said numbly and starting to get angry. "You can't just...just run away to solve your problems!"

"Well, maybe I don't want to be the QUEEN!" Elsa snapped. A silence hung in the air.

Anna's eyes widened. "You...you don't...mean that...surely..." she sounded aghast. Elsa looked to hands, to her ice to her sister. Anna was normal. Anna...Elsa had enjoyed her year as being the queen and being loved..but she couldn't trust her suitors and there were those that still feared her though they didn't speak out. She...she was different...Anna...Anna would make a good Queen, and Elsa realized, that perhaps..though she'd found her family again within Anna...she hadn't yet found her ROLE or purpose. Elsa suddenly realized that perhaps there was more to this Man in The Moon...more to Pabbie than she originally knew. She suddenly felt like she knew what she had to do. She had to find Jack. She had to tell Pabbie about Pitch and see if he didn't have some way of making sure Pitch could be taken down if he was still lurking. Elsa's eyes widened. Anna wasn't safe as long as she was around Elsa. Elsa turned to her sister.

"I do mean it." Elsa found herself saying fiercely. She held out a hand and blast some ice magic that formed into a big snow man once again. Anna's eyes widened. "Please...leave, or...or I'll make you..." Anna drew herself up to her full height.

"You're going to have to make me," she said stiffly. Elsa closed her eyes.

"I understand..." Anna took out the note. "...If I had known all it would take was that one guy to leave us like this...I'd have never let him into our home..."

"Anna, please, don't blame this on him," Elsa said sharply.

Anna's eyes flickered. "My sister wants to leave Arendelle and her duties to "follow her heart" on some wild goose chase for some guy that wasn't even honest with who he was and only wants to marry her because of the MOON!" Anna spluttered.

Elsa winced. "T-There's more to it than that!"

"Please! Please just TALK to me! Elsa!" Anna desperately pleaded.

"There's nothing more to talk about...go to Arendelle...I leave you in charge ..." Elsa said. Anna's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You can't just DO whatever pleases you!" Anna yelled.

"Anna! I NEED to do this! Please..." Elsa's voice broke. Anna paused, sensing that Elsa was not doing this simply to be retaliatory. Anna bit her lower lip.

Rudolph suddenly gulped. "M-Ms. Elsa..." he said, his eyes widening. Elsa was wrapped up in her sister but she turned her head.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"Y-you're..you're becoming transparent..." Rudolph said, his eyes widening larger. His nose glowed a brighter blue and before either of them could say anything, both Rudolph and Elsa dissapeared in a bright blue flash of light. Anna was left alone in the ice castle. Anna looked to the note, then dropped it with an angry toss, going to find Pabbie, and Kristoff...she needed to get answers...and she needed to have help to bring her sister back to her senses. Meanwhile...lurking in that shadows, Pitch stepped out from them, and he smirked to himself, having managed to use his shadows to blend into the refracting light against the corners of the room. He walked over and picked up the note Elsa had written. He flashed a sharp jagged smile and opened the note, reading it. He tutted.

"My my...this sure would ...explain alot...so Jackie boy...is...engaged? I should prepare my congratulations for the bride and groom," Pitch cackled darkly. "Oh whatwas her name...? Anna? ...So much...FEAR...about losing her sister...I think I'll help her...after all, sibling love is such a wonderful thing to toy with...and if it gets everyone to turn on Jack Frost...even better...I'll make sure that the Man In The Moon doesn't keep Jackie boy as a Guardian..." with a cackle, Pitch faded back into the shadows.


	15. Adventure 15: A New World and Old Ones

**A/n: Made ya all wait, ahaha. No but seriously, I had school work. xD Please enjoy! Welcome to OUR world, Elsa ^,^ Check out my deviantart Prince Shadowstar, if you want to see my fan art for these two. mind you, I only have Naruto and THiefshipping at the moment. LONGEST DAMN CCHPTER EVER, only cuz i love you all. It's 6,348 words, you're welcome. XD two chapters in one. **

Jack tried to pursue Sophie to her room. Sophie squealed, and closed the door though, giggling. Jack opened the door easily, not thinking about boundaries, more concerned with the fact that his pictures were about to be spread all over the internet. "Sophie, please!" Jack pleaded, and Sophie's mouth dropped open looking at him, from her bed where she had her laptop.

"...MOM! JAMIE'S GUY FRIEND IS TRESPASSING IN MY ROOM!" Sophie yelled. Jack cringed. Oh right, rules. He quickly stepped behind the line. He knew how to deal with kids. But teenagers? How do you deal with them?

"Uh, shhh,shhh,shh," Jack said, holding up his hands. "See? I'm behind the line...see?"

"Do ya really care if you go on facebook?" Sophie asked, and it was curious, not mean at all. However, her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, with a small gasp, "Oh! Are you like a criminal on the run from the government?! That'd be like, really cooL!" She giggled. Jack's heart sank. He wasn't sure what or who he was at the moment. All he knew was, she gave him a way out.

"Y-yes to the first thing," he quickly said. "I don't like really showing my face on the internet...I...I don't even have a Facebook," he lamented.

"...you DON'T have a FACEBOOK?!" Her jaw dropped. "Well, you know what, we'll just have to make you one! C'mon! C'mon! I give you permission to enter Sophie's Kingdom!" She spread out her arms, with a dorky grin on her face. Her walls were a light blue, but she had glowy in the dark stars on her ceiling, and a book shelf dedicated to her stuffed animals, real and assorted magical creatures. Her walls had a few posters of Vampires and her bed comforter looked like it was Princess related though Jack had never gotten into that fandom. For obvious guy reasons. Though the princesses were pretty. Not that it mattered to him, he preferred snow ball fights to frilly dressed girls. Her closet was closed but he had a feeling her wardrobe reflected her, if her mouse slippers and polka dot pajamas were any say to begin with. Jack had to stop from rolling his eyes. Well...she was still childish, for now. It was a little cute though his nagging concern was mostly with the fact that the conversation had escalated too quickly.

"I-I appreciate it," Jack held up his hands again, "But please...no..."

Sophie noticed his staff for the first time. "Ok, Ok, I won't invade your private beliefs or whatever...but what the heck is that? A hiking stick?"

Jack looked to his staff. "Why...yes it is," he said, for lack of a better description of it. It's not like he could tell her he was Jack Frost. Like she'd remember anything.

"Cool!" She replied. She held out her phone to him and he saw her press something on the screen and he cringed thinking, it was another photo but saw his own surprised, red eyed? look suddenly blip off the screen. "There, I deleted it, ya happy now, mister?"

Jack nodded. "I am...uh...thank you for respecting my privacy..."

Sophie nodded, grinning, "Well, you ARE cute but if I'm gonna marry you in the future, I best not get on your- I'm JUST KIDDING," she rolled her eyes, at Jack's inability to stop the small look of horror that was twisting to break out across his entire face at the thought. [hahaha] However, Jamie's mom walked up the steps just then, her hair in a ponytail and she quirked a brow at Jack who turned around when he heard noises on the stairs.

"Escuse me, why are you in Sophie's room?" The mother crossed her arms. Sophie waved at her mom.

"It's ok now! He knows the rules for the future!" Jack winced, because it made it sound like he didn't know about etiquette. He knew a little. His panic just made him forget. He saw the look the woman was giving him. Oh ...she thought he was suspicious?

"Well, everyone should be in bed, including you, Jack," She chided Jack. Jack found himself rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Ma, Of course, Ma'am," Something he used to say to his mother half jokingly, except..this wasn't his mother and that old rusty reflex left Jack's throat feeling dry. However the mother chuckled.

"I hope you don't act smart with your own moth-" The mother covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I forgot..."

Jack blinked. What had Jamie told his mom? He felt the need to wake up Jamie unceremoniously and find out. "uh..." was his intelligent reply.

"...If you ever need someone to talk to...about the loss of your parents in the...in the you-know-what," Jamie's mom said quietly, "Feel free to come to me, I'll listen to your worries... and know that you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Jack smiled awkwardly at her, sweating a little. "T-thank you," He said humbly though internally he was ready to march to Jamie RIGHT now. Sophie yawned, and climbed under her covers, and Jack stood in the door way, stepping aside, watching Mrs. Bennett tuck in her daughter. "Mom! I'm too old for tucking in!" Sophie giggled though, only jokingly annoyed. Her mother laughed and they shared a small nose nuzzle. Jack looked to his staff. If it hadn't been for him, his sister wouldn't have had the chance to live her life. Jack sighed and turned away, going back to Jamie's room. However, he paused outside the door. He felt fatigue pulling at his eye-lids, yet despite his tiredness, he suddenly felt much more restless. He let his hand drop from the door knob. He looked towards the stairs. He wanted to get to the other Guardians. There had to be a way...His eyes widened. He remembered vaguely that Pitch had Santa's Globe again. If he could somehow figure out where Pitch was, that would help. Sophie's mom exited Sophie's room but Jack quickly stepped into Jamie's, shutting the door. He felt his heart race. Why was he hiding? He sank to his knees, and ran his hands through his tussled brown locks, drawing his knees to his chest.

What was he so_ afraid_ of?

"Ahhhhhh!" Elsa exclaimed, landing in the snow near a lake. Her clothes suddenly felt much, much colder. Rudolph yelped, landed face first into a pile of snow to her left. They both sat up, groaning. "What...what's just happened?" Elsa blinked her eyes, looking around. "Where am I...Where is this, Rudolph?" She helped pull Rudolph out of the snow. She shivered, feeling cold for the first time, and rubbing her arms. She gasped though, she didn't look as pale? She looked at her hands in confusion. Rudolph shook his head, and blinked at her. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Elsa furrowed her brow. It was night time here, according to the waning moon in the sky.

"Go~lly...Ms. Elsa...you...you're looking even more beautiful..not that you weren't more beautiful before...well, not fuller, you don't look fuller you just-Golly..." Rudolph walked around Elsa. Elsa shivered, rubbing her arms. She caught something Auburn out of the corner of her eye. She gasped.

"M-M-MY HAIR?!" She yelped. Her hair was down because she hadn't braided it, but she stumbled in the snow, to the bank of the lake, and looked at her reflection in the ice. Wide green colored eyes gazed back at her. Her hair was wild a little in the front, her bangs hanging in her face, and her hair falling freely over her shoulders. She rubbed her hair back a best she could, instantly going to braid it. As she was braiding, she began to pace on the bank. "This..this can't be happening...it's not possible. My hair, my eyes...everything changed! It's c-c-colder than I remember...and..." She paused midbraiding and looked to her hands. She tried to summon something but it didn't work. Her eyes flashed and she bit her lower lip nervously. She was trying very hard not to panic. "...Rudolph, this happened because of your nose, t-take me back! I have to talk to Pabbie!" She said urgently. Rudolph blinked.

"I-I can try..." he sounded doubtful of his capabilities. He scrunched his nose but try as he might, Rudolph couldn't do anything past causing his nose to glow blue. Elsa paced, growing panicked.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Her airs as a Queen were not helping this situation. Rudolph's ears flicked.

"Ms. Elsa...I...I know this area..." Rudolph's eyes widened.

Elsa stopped pacing. "oh you do, where are we?" She asked urgently.

"We're..." Rudolph's voice trailed off. He actually didn't know. He just remembered this was where he had fought Pitch alongside Jack. He explained this to Elsa who sank to her knees in the snow, her face in her hands from eminent loss.

"Awww, I wish I could help you two," a voice piped up from behind Elsa and Rudolph.

Elsa raised her head, and her expression changed to bewilderment. In front of her was a small black cat with big honey colored eyes, staring at her from up in a tree? She got to her feet. The cat turned away with a sigh but Elsa quickly held out a hand.

"W-wait! Please! You ...you know where we are?" Elsa came from a world of magic, a talking cat was a good sign as far as she was concerned. The cat paused, and looked back incredulously.

"You can...you can see me?" the cat inquired.

Elsa wondered if that was a trick question. "Golly! A talking cat..." Rudolph's eyes widened. "I thought I was the only talking animal...well...besides the Easter Bunny!" Rudolph sounded awed. Elsa furrowed her brow.

"Easter bunny?" she asked.

"Awww, you're not from around here, 'pose you wouldn't know," the cat meowed, and smirked -if a cat could smirk- down at them both.

"Look, can you just give us directions?" Elsa demanded. She took a deep breath , chiding herself to act royally. "...Please?"

"Ah, sure, You're in Salem Massachusetts, congratulations, your Royal Hiney," the cat mewled with a snigger.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. Was the cat making fun of her? "I am not a Royal Hiney! I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" She said stiffly, pointing at the cat. Suddenly the cold wind cut through her dress and Elsa hugged herself, seeing the cold clouds form from her breath. The cat easily hopped down from the tree and Elsa gasped, however the cat changed in a mix of green, orange and dark blue light into ...a young girl dressed like a witch?

The girl, grinned at Elsa and held out a hand. "Pleased 'ta meet you, Queenie," her eyes twinkled. "...I'm you're friendly neighborhood ghost..." Elsa shook the girl's hand. They were about the same height, though Elsa realized she was definitely younger than this girl. Not in appearance, but there was just something about her...her airs perhaps? What was this about being a ghost? Not to mention...she was green?

"Ah! You're the witch!" Rudolph blurted. He hid behind Elsa. Patience put her hands on her hips.

"I'm NOT a witch, I'm a ghost of Halloween fun!" She spread out her arms, with a smile and did a little twirl, causing her dark green skirt with an underlayer of orange skirting, to twirl around her ankles which revealed her small black -though not pointy as Elsa and Rudolph were expecting- boots. Elsa blinked at her. What was Halloween? A ghost? did that mean she was talking to a dead person?

"E-escuse me for asking...but...are you...are you really a ghost?"Elsa inquired politely as she could.

Patience smiled at her, taking off her witchy hat and bowing like a gent to Elsa. "Indeed I am, however not to worry, typically no one can see me...well, besides Jamie Bennett," she giggled. "However, I saw you two blast here in blue light...I have'ta say, Manny is really getting creative with how he communicates, what with using the little' moose's nose," She said eagerly.

Elsa frowned. "What? Manny? Who...is Manny?"

"I'm not a moose! I'm a reindeer!" Rudolph huffed, getting an irked expression for the first time.

"Aww you'll always be mooosy to me, Rudy the Moosy," Patience teased. Elsa cleared her throat, trying to draw herself to her authoritative height.

"Patience, I demand an explanation at once," Elsa said with her royal airs.

Patience quirked a brow. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch...say, do you even wear knickers?" Patience grinned, a twinkle in her eye. "Ya know, dressed like that, you're gonna attract alot of attention. I have an idea on how to help you ah...adjust your wardrobe~ ...Here, you two can come back with me...my home is small but humble...ya can stay with me...and I'll explain Manny to ya'll, sound good?" She turned away before Elsa or Rudolph could respond and dog whistled. Coming around the corner, Elsa's eyes widened when she saw a broomstick. It hovered in front of Patience and Patience got on it. She turned to Elsa and Rudolph however. "Hmmm Elsa can ride with me...however Rudy...I don't know if there's room for three...ah...hold on," Patience pulled out a small pouch. She mumbled something to it and then the pouch floated over to Rudolph. Rudolph tried to shy away from it, however he couldn't avoid the powder that came out and it caused him to sneeze. When he sneezed, the force caused him to go backwards against a tree trunk. Shaking his head blearily, he sneezed again and this time he flew and floated in the air, wobbly and eye-twitchy. However his eyes widened.

"W-Whao!? Get me down!" he whimpered. His panic caused him to start to fall but Patience called to him.

"Don't be afraid! Believe you can fly, Rudy!" she called to Rudolph.

Rudolph tried to recall how Jack had helped him fly. It had been fun...and Rudolph...Rudolph had to believe...ok...ok, Rudolph managed to get the hang of it again, and he whooped. "I-I can fly...I believe...I believe I CAN fly!" He felt giddy, and he pranced in mid-air near Patience. Patience giggled. Elsa watched these events unfold but she was impatient to get answers so that she could get back home. She figured out for herself that Jack was from this world...but was he ok? She turned to Patience.

"Patience...is there a way to check on someone?" She asked urgently. She was only checking ot make sure he wasn't hurt. That's all. She didn't care about him. Not at all.

Patience had a momentary look of surprise on her face but she nodded, replacing her look with cheerfullness. "Yeah...back home...come on, I'll take you all now!" She beckoned to Elsa to get on behind her. Elsa hesitated. She didn't know how she felt about flying.

"I'd rather follow on foot," she said, holding up her hands. Rudolph came over easily.

"Ms. Elsa...I'd be ok with it...if you wanted to fly on my back," Rudolph said shyly.

Patience's eyes lit up. "Great idea Rudy!"

Rudolph looked momentarily annoyed again at his new nick-name. [haha] Elsa nodded. She preffered that actually. "Thank you Rudolph," she said humbly.

Patience was pleased. She flew ahead of them. Looking behind her, she made sure they could keep up. " ...I'm being seen by people...for the first time in 400 plus years..." A bit of the ways ahead of them, she looked to the waning moon and almost smiled. "Things are finally changing...huh Manny?" she said to no one in particular and with a laugh she led the others to her humble home. Back at Patience's home, Elsa looked around, grateful for the warm fire that Patience started up with a small snap of her fingers. Sitting by it on her knees, Elsa's eyes looked around the small little cabin like home. Rudolph sat near the fire too, and Patience rummaged in a cupboard for something. Elsa furrowed her brow.

"If you're a ghost...why is it that you live...in a place for the living?" Elsa asked softly.

Patience hesitated and that momentary pause didn't go unnoticed by either Rudolph or Elsa. Patience closed the cabinet and rummaged in a drawer. "I suppose you could say I've always lived in this cabin...it's been my home...for as long as I could remember," she confessed.

"What happens if someone wanders in?"Elsa inquired.

"...That doesn't happen..." Patience said with a sigh. "I don't know why...but...just like me...my cabin...cannot be seen unless I invite you in...technically speaking, I've tried for years to get seen but it wasn't until I met Jack Frost and Jamie Bennett that I was seen-"

"You know Jack Frost?" Elsa blurted. She tried to sound more composed as she brushed a stray hair behind her ear. " I mean..recently?"

"Yeah...believe it or not, Jackie popped in about a few hours ago...Jamie was trying to figure out how to get him from wherever he'd popped off to and lo' he ended up on my bed in a bright flash of blue light...kinda like how you two came in actually," Patience replied lightly, and it was evident she was smoothly veering the conversation away from herself.

"Ah!...He...He was here?" Elsa's eyes widened. "Where is he now?" She eagerly got to her feet right away.

"With Jamie Bennett...in Pennsylvania," Patience replied calmly. She turned to Elsa, holding out a mirror.

"I know it's kinda old-fashioned, but if you look into this mirror...it'll show you whatever it is that you want to see...anything at all...mind you, it doesn't tell the future..." Patience watched as Elsa took the mirror, and hesitantly added, "...or the past..."

"The past? ...Can you see anyone's?" Elsa asked.

Patience shook her head. "No...this mirror is rather special...it will show you the lives of only those accepted into your heart..." she said, turning away. Elsa recalled her saying she was over 400 years old. Was there more people like her in this world? What sort of magic allowed one to live for so long?

"...Ar-Are there others like you?" Elsa asked gently, holding the mirror to her chest.

"...No...we're few in number...haha...we are no longer...human...but those who are called upon to fullfill a role...are chosen...by him..." Patience pointed out of her window. Elsa turned along with Rudolph and saw the waning moon glinting through the window.

"Him? as in Manny?" Rudolph inquired.

"The one and only," Patience closed her eyes. "...I met him only once...a long time ago..." She opened her eyes. They were sad but they shifted to bright in half a second. "Anyhoo~ That's not what's important! I'm guessing you two want to join up with Jack again? I don't blame you! I planned to go pay Jamie a visit anyhow, I like him!" She giggled mischeviously. Elsa furrowed her brow, looking back to the Mirror. So she could only see Jack if she had let him into her...heart? but she hadn't. She handed the mirror back to Patience.

"The mirror won't work then," Elsa said briskly. She would ignore this faint burning in her cheeks. It was annoyance, and that was all. "I shall wait until tomorrow to embark with you and Rudolph after him...where is this Pennsylvania?"

"Quite a journey," Patience said humorously, "However with my magic, I can pop just about anywhere...I'll take you two tomorrow...you are human...sleep is something you need."

Elsa could feel the tiredness taking over. Patience beckoned to her bed and Elsa didn't complain. The bed wasn't rickety at all or filled with dust bunnies. It was dust-free, with nice comforter and plumped feather filled soft pillows. Elsa didn't have anything to change into from her outfit but Patience giggled. " What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

"You sure don't ask for anything, do you?" Patience smiled.

Elsa blinked. "I...I don't like to impose, that's all..." Elsa turned away, pulling the covers over herself. Patience smiled.

"You and me both..." she looked to the fire.

"Ah...good night, Ms. Elsa... Ms. Patience," Rudolph yawned, curling up near the bed and Patience watched the two as they continued to sleep. After she was certain they were asleep, she picked up her old mirror and held it in her hands like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Show me...show me my older brother Henry...and I..." she whispered, and her mirror glowed a dark blue, and Patience closed her eyes, feeling herself brought back to a time... a time set in the late 1600's, a time when she was but a little girl. It was the year 1982, 10 years before that fateful day, when Patience's life entirely changed. The summer was humid, and she floated after a little girl...a little girl she knew had been her once upon a time.

_She was with her brother, Henry, who had a jar and a butterfly net with him, as he was prowling in the field one evening. He wore a simple white v-neck shirt, brown trousers, and a chestnut brown poncho to protect him from the cold. Patience wore a simple cotton dress that was brown with a small pattern on the hem stitched lovingly in white and red to look like small rhombuses going around the hem of her dress. She wore her small-laced boots with black stockings, while her brother wore his red-brown lace up boots and no breeches. Her brother just never liked looking formal. She had snuck out of her bed after her mother had tucked them in, and gotten outside, giggling to herself quietly, as she went in pursuit of her older brother who was ten and mischievous and always looking for something to do that wasn't work related. She followed him into the tall grass without his knowledge, but gasped in surprise, as she suddenly saw a bunch of bright glowing lights rise up from the grass and glow a luminescent greenish yellow glow all around her._

_"Pretty…" she giggled in awe. She reached out a hand to touch one but suddenly her brother swiped his net and Patience stumbled backwards into the tall grass, slipping and falling in the mud._

_"Patience! You shouldn't be out here!" Her brother squinted, having realized that his sister was out in the dark for the first time._

_"Henry, you shouldn't be here either," she crossed her arms with a pout on her lower lip. Her brown eyes burned into her brother's hazel eyes and she watched him run his hand exasperatedly through his jet-black short hair. He had bangs that covered his left eye but his part was a tad diagonal so his bangs were only to his left side. _

_"Nuh-uh, I'm older than you, so the rules are different," Henry retorted. Patience stamped her foot down in annoyance, upsetting the small lights, which flickered around her and her brother._

_"Henry Lewis Blackburne!" She put her hands on her hips, "You are not the boss of me!"_

_Henry quickly held out his hands. "Shh! Keep it down, you want to wake up Ma and Pa?" he whispered. Patience puffed out her cheeks and her brother sighed, trying again. He seemed lost in thought for a second as he was thinking, but then his face lit up. He looked around to make sure that no one was listening and then he leaned towards Patience, cupping a hand near his face._

_"Patience, you want to know what these glowing lights are?" He asked in a serious manner._

_Patience knew what those lights were. "They're fire-flies," she said, wrinkling her nose cutely. Her brother however, shook his head._

_"That's what they want you to think," her brother said, with a gleam in his eyes. Patience's eyes widened. If she were older, she would have perhaps found reason to disbelieve what her brother had to say, however being eight; one is prone to be more influenced to tales spun by an older sibling._

_"What are they?" She asked, instantly sucked in. Patience loved her brothers, she really did, and although Henry could be a mischievous pain in the arse at times, he was a good kid, and one thing that her brother loved to do, was to tell stories. Like now, he cleared his throat and beckoned to the dancing little lantern-like glowing lights that moved around them under that pale crescent moon lit starry night sky._

_"These little lights…are fairies," He said in a hushed tone. Patience's eyes widened._

_"Fairies?" she repeated in awe._

_"Yep! You see, I read all about them…and much more…back in England there are books about these legends…you know how legends work, right?" Her brother grinned at her, "…They have to stem from something that was once real."_

_""Fairies…. that's…that's so..." Patience mouth was agape in awe. She reached out to try to grab one but those lights managed to stay out of her short small grasp._

_"Here, you have to use this to catch them, silly," Her brother held out his butterfly net to her. Patience's face lit up. She eagerly took it, and looked around, as her brother continued to speak. "Keep your eye on them…that's it…." He said supportively, "And take a swing!" He laughed when Patience missed. Neither of them was paying attention to their surroundings, but for the small fairy-like creatures that Patience was giggling as she was trying to catch the little pretty lights with about as much grace as an eight year old could muster before falling on her face and dropping the net. Henry was laughing but he quickly ran over beside his sister's side and his face showed temporary worry until she sat up and wiped the dirt more into her dress, and gave him a dirty smudged-cheeks smile with a small giggle. Relieved, her brother grinned at her._

_Patience and her brother were from a pious family, as was custom back in the late 1600's, and it was the year of 1682, and many things were happening with settling more and more in America. While many people held fear for the unknown and shied away from new ways of living, like good bathing, and not being a part of the King and Church anymore, being Independent…of believing in the unexplainable, her brother however was different. Her brother had always held a love in his heart for magic and the unexplainable, and he was in closet about it, but her brother didn't believe in a Heaven or Hell. He believed that what you accomplish on earth, defines you in your next life, and how you treat others in this life, will be reflected when you're reincarnated. Her brother loved to read and he knew how Native-American customs worked, because of his voracious appetite for knowledge. Patience felt her eyes get heavy and they drooped, as though small invisible cool fingers were beckoning her to shut her eyes with a gentle cool caress of fingertips. Henry noted this and he took the net from her. "Alright, that's enough for tonight, you should go back to bed before Ma knows you're missing," He said, "I'll even tuck you in, if you listen."_

_Patience had already been drawing her face into a half sleepy pout, however when her brother suggested what he did, her eyes lit up. "Really? You'll do that?" she sounded happy, not skeptical. Her brother nodded._

_"Would I trick my own little sister?" He grinned._

_"Yes you do, all the time!" Patience crossed her arms. Henry laughed, and he took the butterfly net from Patience._

_"Well, not this time, I'm going to take you home, ok?" Henry chuckled quietly, smiling at her. Patience nodded happily. She took her brother's offered hand and he led her back into the house. Getting inside was always a challenge. See, The Blackburne family didn't own a dog, however they had 3 cats, and one of them was a black cat named Tabitha. The Blackburnes loved Tabitha, and didn't really believe that black cats were the work of the devil. The color black didn't make one evil automatically, they wore black formal wear to Sunday mass with everyone else, so as far as they were concerned, a black cat was just as loved as any other cat._

_This cat loved Patience and followed her everywhere. When they returned quietly, it was Tabitha who greeted them with a bored mewl. Henry put his finger to his lips, shushing the cat who it appeared, didn't like him very much and instead swiped at him. Henry backed up, startled, and ended up knocking into the china cabinet behind him. It was a miracle that the resulting thud didn't make everything topple. Henry glared at the cat. "You stupid cat, all you do is bring bad luck," Henry said seething quietly. The cat flounced off, uncaring while Patience remained silent, not wanting to upset her brother though she protested in her own bold way against his statement about Tabitha._

_"Tabitha is a good cat, she don't mean no harm!" Patience replied._

_Henry sighed. "Did you not see her try to swipe at me? Aw, forget it, she likes you…remember?" He took Patience's hand again and they ascended the rickety creaky steps that groaned and sighed depending on the pressure of the foot on each one. Henry saw how Patience looked upset and finally he replied, "Ok, she's not a completely bad cat…" Patience smiled happily then and they continued up the steps. It was comical, like paying the piano, except with creaks and groans instead of musical notes. _

_Patience shivered, not liking the lack of light that she and her brother walked in now. He helped her find her bed and lucky for them, their littlest sibling Logan knew how to sleep like a log. Patience heard the wind rattle the windows loudly and she clung to her older brother's arm suddenly. Henry had turned away to leave but he looked back to see his sister's wide-eyed expression. "Henry, I'm scared…" She whispered._

_"Of what? The wind?" Henry teased quietly back, moving her arm from his own. She nodded, not denying it. _

_"You know that it's nothing to be afraid of, it's just nature's way of saying hullo," Henry sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. He looked to the empty jar. "How about this…" his face lit up. "Give me a bit, I'll be back!" He left the room and Patience blinked in the dark. It suddenly felt colder without her brother there. To Patience, her big brother had a presence about him that made her feel fearless whenever she was with him. She could do things and be bold when it was with her brother. Now that he wasn't there, she felt suddenly vulnerable. She wrapped the blanket around her, bunching her knees to her chest, and trying not to focus on how big those shadows were getting as they crept across the crème colored walls in the dim lighting of the moonlight that managed to peek through from the small window that stood in the middle of the room. Patience waited for what felt like forever though to an adult it was really only just ten minutes. To Patience, the sound of the wind, and the moving shadows scared her. She knew of the tale of the Boogy-Man. She knew that if children didn't listen to their parents, according to stories, that things would happen to them! These would be phenomenal yet terrifying things. Patience was too scared to put her feet on the ground because she didn't want claw-like hands reaching out from under her bed and swallowing her up into the shadows. Closing her eyes shut, she suddenly heard the door open again quietly and her eyes widened. In Henry's hands, was the jar, but it was full of a bright yellow series of lights that danced and swayed and flew around within that jar. It was hole punched in the top and Patience's eyes lit up._

_"I got to thinking…" Henry grinned, "If you're scared of the dark…why not have a night light? Or lights…?" He smiled at her. "You shouldn't fear the dark, it's pretty useful, you know! The stars need a place to sleep too, you know?" He placed it next to her bedside._

_"But you even said, the Boogey-Man would eat me!" Patience sounded a bit rueful, though she was drawn to the pretty lights that were now glowing beside her bedside table._

_"Ah, only on Mondays," Henry smirked._

_"What's today?" Patience asked, furrowing her eyebrows._

_"Today is now Tuesday, so you're safe!" Henry said cheerfully. Patience smiled then too. If her brother said she was safe from the Boogy-Man and being a man of much knowledge, she had no reason NOT to trust him! True he was a trouble-maker at times and scared her and made her cry plenty of times, but her brother always had a way of trying to make her feel better. Like now, with the jar of fireflies; it was his way of trying help her conquer her fear of the dark. She hugged her brother around the waist, having moved off the bed and to his side of the room where his own bed was._

_"Thank you, Henry Lewis," she said gracious, happy and finally at ease. She called him Henry Lewis when she was happy, or just plain Henry, but only used his full name when angry at him. He only let her call him Henry Lewis, if any of his friends called him Lewis, he'd punch them. Henry patted her on the head and gave her an awkward hug back._

_"Don't mention it, what are we Blackburnes for, if not sticking out for one another?" He grinned, ruffling her medium dark brown hair. Patience went to sleep easily that night. She closed her eyes and the dark was no longer scary, because she had her brothers, she had a warm bed, and she had a jar of "night lights" in case she got scared. Patience knew that she was pretty lucky. Little had Patience known that in ten years, her life was about to change in drastic proportions. Little did the Blackburnes know that everyone's lives were going to be affected in a way that would go down in History._

Patience closed her eyes, letting the tears fall silently, as she felt herself return away from that memory, and enter back into that small room in her small little home, the fire crackling in the grate, and the two guests sleeping in the corner. Patience wiped her eyes, and turned into a cat. She moved over to Rudolph, and though she hesitated, she finally curled up, near Rudolph, and decided to dream of the next prank she'd pull on that amusing Jamie Bennett, while her Mirror remained face up on the table, an image of Patience hugging her brother fading out after a moment in the dying embers of a fire that was burning lower and lower until there was nothing but moonlight basking them all.

**Ok hope you liked. I pulled out an excerpt from my ACTUAL Children's novel for Patience in this fanfiction. This OC and her story are copywright by me, but I trust you all to know that. I hope you all enjoyed that. I really like Patience and I think her back story is really sad but cool, and I thought I'd show how fun her older brother is, if you see a similarity betwen him and jack frost, it's not plagerism xD alot of guys liked to trick their little sisters, guys xD It's not a new concept. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is Jelsa I swear xD I plan to have an accidental Jelsa kissu 3 so stick around! PLEASE RATE COMMENT and uh...FAVE AND LIKE! NO FLAMES.! LOVE YOU ALL. **


	16. Adventure 16 Winter Wonderland

Chapter 16: Winter Wonderland

**A/N: SOrry it's midterms week and I get to go home woot for a week. I'm sorry I got sick with shit as well, so I have been delayed. However, I was waiting for a good creative flow of energy and LO it returned! Singing in the next chapter, it turns out Jelsa comes in the NEXT chapter so I apologize, this chapter was too important to leave out. Enjoy! Fave! Review! I think you'll all like this development. HA 3**

"_Jack! Let's go skating, Jack~" An excitable voice tugged at Jack's arm, as he rested on his bed, dosing in the cabin where he lived with his family. " Sophia and Charlie are out, with Ma, play with me!" A blonde, messy haired young girl said, excitedly. She looked to be about six, and her green eyes blinked eagerly. Jack pretended to sleep, but a small smile quirked on his lips. He cracked open a brown eye, suddenly tackling the girl, with a fake bear growl. She shrieked in laughter, causing Jack's ears to ring, but he laughed, and continued to tickle her to the floor. _

"_Alexandra, you know I am trying to hibernate!" He growled teasingly. _

_Alexandra giggled, "Brother, you always have too much energy for napping!" She squirmed under his tickling. He pulled back, sitting on his haunches, as she got to her feet, in her small simple brown dress, much like her sister's. _

_Jack grinned. "Alright, let's play hide and seek!" He cheerfully got to his feet. "We'll play in the house, it looks like it may get snowy later today," he checked out a window, observing. _

_Alexandra smiled hugely, showing her missing front tooth. "Will the tooth fairy be late?" She sounded worried, holding her small tooth in a "necklace" like container that Jack had made for her out of a simple small leather pouch to go around her neck. _

"_Why didn't you put that under your pillow yet?" Jack asked curiously. _

"_I want to make sure the Tooth Fairy doesn't have to work too hard in this weather," Alexandra answered shyly. Jack smiled warmly. _

"_I see," he pat her head, "Well…you best put it under while it's still fresh! How old is it, a day?"_

" _Ok!" Alexandra nodded, smiling at her brother. "Let's play hide and seek now!" She eagerly clapped her hands together. Jack nodded, stretching on his feet._

"_Alright, I'll count to 10, and you hide!" He said cheerfully. _

"_No peeking!" She giggled. Jack smirked. He closed his eyes, and when he started his countdown, his sister squealed in delight, and dashed off, and Jack had to refrain from laughing, as he could clearly hear her small feet scrambling upstairs with about as much grace and silence as a whale walking on land. _

"…_.And ten Mississippi!" He opened his eyes, glinting mischievously. "Ready or not, here I come!" He called, and he started up the steps, bubbling laughter in his gut. He checked his parent's bedroom, but she wasn't in there. Next, he checked their own bedroom, and he stealthed over to the wood wardrobe, where he knew his younger siblings, loved to hide, repetitively. He always pretended to look there last, because he wasn't in it to win, he was in this to make them squeal with laughter and think they were pulling the wool over his eyes. He liked to think of it as confidence building, but really, Jack just loved to hear their quiet laughter as they tried to hide from him. "Oh where, oh where could Alexandra Bennet be hiding?" he hummed good-naturedly. He heard a giggle from the wardrobe, but continued to look around the rest of the room teasingly. "I can't seem to find you," he teased._

_He heard the closet open though, and smirked. They always got impatient and revealed where they were, because they felt he needed help, and he turned, a broad grin on his face, "Ah, I found you easy enough," a dark sultry voice purred victoriously. Jack's grin dropped faster than a hot potato, and his eyes widened in shock and horror. There, leaning against the wardrobe, with an unconscious Alexandra, was-_

"Pitch! NO!" Jack shot up, feeling a jolt to his entire system, gasping for air, sweating, his heart pounding, eyes wide, hair sticking to his forehead, which was sheen with sweat. He quickly took in his surroundings, clutching that tooth case in his jacket pocket. He hadn't even realized he'd been clutching it. His staff however was missing. So was Jamie. His eyes widened. His present situation came rushing back to him, along with bewilderment. "…I had…more than…one sibling?" He furrowed his brow, only vaguely recalling the prescence of two other children besides Sophia in the memory of him pretending to be a moose once. This memory had been crystal clear though. His heart sank. Alexandra looked like Sophie had as a little kid. He breathed out, running a hand through his hair, eyes closed, the sunlight basking through the window, but his eyes snapped open.

Oh right. His staff and Jamie were missing. Pitch? Jack scrambled to his feet, having not realized that he'd been moved to sleep on top of his sleeping bag, and he scrambled for the closed door. Opening it, he looked around the empty hallway. Furrowing his brow, he dashed downstairs, not tripping due to his rather graceful attention to his feet movement, and he screeched to a halt, when he came across Jamie entering the house, dressed in a red parka, blue jeans, snow shoes, mittens, and talking on his cell phone. "…return that staff, it wasn't yours to take to c-" He looked up just then to see Jack, apparently flustered, at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him expectantly. "Better yet, Jack and I will come get it now," and Jamie hung up. He looked apologetically to Jack.

"My staff...?" Jack found himself capable of forming, just barely.

"Yeah, sorry about this, my sister does a … creative writing program as part of her extra-curricular activities, and they had to bring in a "unique" item that isn't common to do an exercise on…she borrowed your staff while we were both asleep," he explained.

Jack furrowed his brow. "…For…school?" He inquired. Wow, school was very foreign to Jack Frost the winter spirit.

"Yeah, and if you're wondering why I'm back early, it's 'cuz I took a break," Jamie coughed suspiciously and Jack narrowed his eyes, catching it.

"…You're…in school too, right?" He asked, stepping closer to Jamie. Jamie nodded.

"Yep, senior," he pointed to himself with a tired grin. "My sis is in middle school, but our middle school is across the street from our high school, so …"

"She's in what grade?" Jack scratched his head.

"Eighth grade," Jamie replied. "Ah come on, I'll take you to have her apologize in person," he cheerfully opened the door. Suddenly, a gasp to their right, notified them both of Mrs. Bennet's presence.

"Jamie J. Bennet!" She glared at her son, hands on her hips, in her overalls and nice collared under top with blue jeans and sneakers, " …What are you DOING out of school before it's OVER?"

Jamie gulped. "Er, I promised Jack I'd take him to my school on my lunch break," he fibbed, slinging an arm around Jack's shoulder and Jack was a little irked to learn that Jamie was slightly taller than him. [lol.] His mother however narrowed her eyes.

"Escuse us Jack, I have to have a talk with my son," but Jamie yanked Jack out of the door, and Jack was surprised to learn that Jamie had a STRONG grip.

"Of course Mother, talk later!" He hastily took off, dragging Jack down the street as Jack's mother yelled at him how he was so grounded for life. Panting, a few blocks away, near a park, Jack gazed at Jamie who straightened up finally, running a hand through similarly messy brown hair that was parted differently from Jack's own hair. "Shit," Jamie panted.

"…Why…why does it sound like you do this normally?" Jack asked, concerned, his worry for his staff pushed aside for his worry for Jamie. What had happened to Jamie in the ten years that they hadn't been in contact face to face? Jamie stuffed his hands into his parka, and kicked at the paved sidewalk, furrowing his own brow in confliction, biting his lower lip.

"…I guess I just don't care for school…" Jamie finally admitted. "…I mean, I get it's important…but it's so much work…I …I don't have time to really…well…have snowball fights, go to the mall…I mean I do, I guess, but…I don't know… " He looked to Jack, and away again, and Jack detected, jealousy? "I wish I could be you honestly, no responsibility, just…just a snow spirit, without having to stick around for anything or anyone that isn't three feet tall and in diapers," he sighed.

Jack felt his heart sink. Being a Guardian was fun, but if Jamie knew the hell he was currently going through, it made Jamie's life sound simple. Jack recalled feeling similarly, back in Arendelle when he wanted to just give up being Jack. He bit his own lower lip, but closed the distance between himself and Jamie, with a gentle knock on Jamie's head. Jamie blinked, looking to Jack.

"Being a Guardian is fun, but Jamie, I do have responsibility…" Jack said softly. "I get you want to run away…believe me, I want to also…but…my power…it's…it's given to me by the Man in the Moon… I was never born with it…" He sounded a bit resentful of this fact, but he moved from Jamie, and sat on a bench, with his head in his hands. Jamie blinked, rubbing his head, but after a second of silence, he sat next to Jack.

"Wish I got powers from the Man in the Moon," Jamie said sadly, pulling out the moonstone, which lay, about as interesting as an every day rock, as it wasn't glowing at the moment. Jack furrowed his brow.

"…The fact that the stone is choosing to stay with you…must mean something," Jack pointed out. Jamie smiled dryly.

"Maybe I'll become Superman," he mused. "Or…not…" he looked to it. "I should return it…here…" he sighed finally, holding the moonstone out to Jack. Jack nodded. He reached to grab it, but the moonstone chose that moment to burn hotly and Jack withdrew his hand quickly, wincing. Jamie's eyes widened. "You ok? I swear I didn't do anything!" He looked to the stone incredulously.

"No, it's…I think that's his way of telling me to leave the stone to you," Jack said, with a sigh, scooping up some snow in his free hand to pat into his slightly scalded hand. It cooled instantly and Jack sighed with relief. Jamie however stared at it. "What I don't get is…if I'm meant for some greater role…why won't the Man in the Moon tell me what it is?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You just asked the million dollar question everyone is dying to know, believe me," he grumbled.

"…Ah forget it…I get to go home after you get your staff, to hear my mother yell at me about college," Jamie's face darkened. "For all this magical mojo…It changes nothing about my every day life…" He stuffed the stone back into his pocket. "…I wish I could be you, hell, I'd take your responsibility over mine any day!"

Jack held up his hands. "You won't be singing that tune if I told you I had to get married to a Queen of Arendelle," he pointed out.

"What?" Jamie blinked. "You have to get married to a Queen?" He sounded incredulous.

"That's not the worst part," Jack grimaced, "She's got a temper for someone who has ice powers too!"

Jamie's eyes glowed, and it wasn't from appallment. "IS she hot?!"

Jack blinked in confusion. "Er, excuse me?"

"You know, is she cute? What's her bust size? How old is she?" Jamie sounded amazed, not opposed and Jack gulped.

"She's…she's….alright," he gulped, not wanting to remember how beautiful and breath-taking she looked to him, "b-bust is…er…ah…a-average," not wanting to think about the fact that he did watch those jiggling jugs from time to time in his mind, "a-and she's…a-around 22?" He swallowed.

" Ah…she's only four years older, I can dig that," Jamie grinned. "What is so bad about marrying a hot chick that's a queen with ice powers like yourself?" He sounded puzzled by Jack's predicament. Jack felt stupid.

"Well….I mean…there's no love," he answered lamely. Jamie surprised him by laughing. Jack's face grew hot. "Sorry for expecting feelings to be involved," he hissed, face red.

"No, no, it's not that I'm laughing at," Jamie smirked, "It's the fact that you think love just pops in unexpectedly…well it does, but you see, you have to make an effort to know her first, Jack," he giggles, "You can't expect a love to blossom randomly," he snorts in exhasperation. "With thinking like that, it makes sense why you're still single," he quirked a brow.

Jack glared at him. "Jamie, I'm single because only KIDS can see me, so unless my love is 13 or younger, I don't exactly do the dating thing," and Jamie winced.

"Right, ouche, forgot about that," he said weakly. Jack huffed, crossing his arms.

"But how can you be ok with being paired with someone you never met, and being unable to like anyone else?" he said indignantly. Jamie scratched his head.

"I dunno, I mean, I'd like to pick for myself, but Manny must know what he's doing," Jamie said weakly. Jack stood up, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Jesus Christ, why don't YOU marry her then," he flared. Jamie's eyes narrowed and he leapt to his feet.

"Hey don't get pissy at me!" he retorted, "The fact that you're running instead of facing your problems makes you a brat, not me! Believe me, I'd rather live in Winter Wonderland than this shit-faced reality!"

The verbal slap hung in the air. The two panted at each other, as snow started to fall around them. Jack clenched his teeth. "J-just…let's forget about it, take me to my staff, Jamie," He huffed. Jamie's eyes glinted angrily.

"Why? So you can go be the elusive Jack Frost and I can go back to being average Jamie?" he snorts. "You want your staff, go down the block and make a right, you can't miss my highschool, but I'm not going!" He turned on his heel.

"What about your classes! It's apparent that school is important! Aren't you also running away from responsibility!" Jack lashed out, balling his fists to his side.

"My responsibility, is mine alone, and unlike you, I don't get magic to make it all better!" Jamie snapped. "Go find your staff, but just…just leave me alone!" He looked to the moonstone, he pulled out of his pocket. Angrily he threw it onto the sidewalk and Jack's eyes widened as it glittered there, as Jamie ran off. Jack didn't follow though, he felt too numb too. Jack bent down after Jamie ran off, and he reached towards the stone.

"Man in the Moon….Fucking explain shit already," Jack's voice shook, as he held his face in his hands, on his knees, near the glittering stone. Jack felt like just curling up in a small hole forever. He was so done with all this. A small tap on his shoulder caused him to look up and his eyes widened. A man in a white robe, with dark short, tussled dark honey-brown hair , and pale skin, and kind dark blue eyes that glittered like the cosmos knelt beside him.

"My dear Jack," the man rumbled, "I have made you wait long enough."

Jack's eyes widened. He skidded backwards, his eyes wider than saucers, as the man delt down and picked up the moonstone. "Y-You're…you're…"

The man handed him the stone. "You must go quickly, Jamie's heart is lost as well, and you, my dear boy, can help him find his path again," and the man turned away. Jack looked to the moonstone in his hand and then his eyes glinted angrily.

"You help him!" He chucked the stone at the back of Manny's head. Manny winced, rubbing the back of his head and bending down, he picked up the stone. Jack shook, the rage boiling over. "You don't appear, you don't explain, you take my powers repeatedly, and …and you expect me to just roll over and play good soldier?" He snarled. Manny looked at him quietly.

"I am sensing anger from you," he said calmly. Jack snorted.

"What an astute observation, there," he quipped.

"My dear Jack, anger will not make anything move forwards," Manny said humbly.

"You owe me one good punch," Jack said evenly, cracking his knuckles. Manny gazed at him silently and then nodded.

"Very well," he said sheepishly. "…however, can it wait?"

"Sure, if you take off the whole, me having to marry Elsa," Jack said sweetly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that, as she is now in your world," the man said innocently. Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT?!" He yelped.

"She is with Rudolph, however I wanted you two to better understand each other…as….equals," Manny left out the tidbit where he made Elsa human, hoping Jack would look past her exterior and truly recognize her for her qualities, not just appearance. Before Manny could continue, he blinked, as he felt something collide with the left side of his face. Falling to the ground, he wiped his lower jaw with his sleeve, as Jack towered over him.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I can't forgive you for dragging an innocent woman into this!" Jack snarled.

Manny winced. "B-believe me when I say I have plan…." He held up his hands. His head still felt funny from being punched. He made a shield between himself and Jack so Jack couldn't punch him anymore.

"Right, your plans, have caused my life to turn upside down," Jack snapped.

"To be fair, I am only doing this to your benefit," he added weakly.

"Hmmm, let me think about what part of this makes it beneficial, oh right, the part where I get to punch you to a pulp," Jack's eyes flash dangerously. Manny sighed. He rubbed his temples.

"Jack, if you can't calm your anger, I will have no choice but to pick another guardian to take your-"

"Do it," was the sharp reply. Manny froze. He looked at Jack, seeing the boy quiver with raw anger.

"…Ah," apparently Manny had a different response he'd been hoping to elicit.

"I said this before, but I may as well say this now, I refuse to be a guardian…if it means hurting the heart of an innocent woman, just make me Jack Frost, and I'll get out of your hair!" He looked to Manny expectantly.

"Your purpose for being Jack Frost, Jack, was to become a Guardian," Manny replied calmly.

"Yeah after 300 years of waiting, of being lonely, and being unnoticed," Jack snapped.

"...I have shown myself to you Jack, because Pitch is in Elsa's world," Manny said sharply, and his tone caused Jack to halt his anger to be replaced with horror.

"…Pitch!" Jack's eyes widened.

"Jack, I am sending the other guardians to that world to extract Pitch, however, I need to stay here to monitor you and Elsa, because if anyone can help her, it is you…" Manna began to glow in a white light. Jack's eyes widened.

"Wait! What about my powers!" Jack spluttered. "What the hell…" He looked to the moonstone in his hand. "…" However the moonstone glowed and faded as well, and Jack was left with nothing. He made a snowball to throw at the back of Manny's head, as Manny had his back turned to him, force-field down, and was continuing to speak.

"Your power doesn't entirely come from me Jack, you are only as strong as you feel! Also, if you don't want to be obvious, don't make a snowball," Manny said sagely, as he disappeared in a glow of white light. Jack growled. He chucked the packed ice against a tree trunk where it splatted and dripped to the ground.

"…I have to find Jamie…" Jack said, recalling how Santa's Globe was currently not with him. It was with Pitch. Jack look towards the school. He needed his staff, right? But Jamie needed him more. He took off in the opposite direction of the school, and in the shadows, Pitch lurked, smiling to himself.

"So, Jackie doesn't have his staffie, eh? I'll have to ah…play nice and get it for him, won't I?" he hummed smirking to himself. One of the deadly sins, the panther, slunk over to him and Pitch pet it's head, purring as darkly as the core of his soul. "Fetch me that staff, at any costs," he hissed, waving his hand and the panther vanished. Pitch put his hands behind his back, gazing at the spot where Manny had been.

"So, Jackie is my link to Manny," Pitch turned away, his smile enough to make milk curdle, "…Looks like I can't simply kill him…lucky you, you've not yet outlived your usefulness…" he laughed darkly, shaking the snow globe. "Take me, to Arendelle," he hissed, and a picture of Anna, with Kristoff, talking in Anna's bed chamber appeared. Pitch disappeared in a flash of light, globe and all.


End file.
